


Ain't It Crazy Baby How We Got Here (It All Started With A Beer)

by ak11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak11/pseuds/ak11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU that takes place during the 2015 FIFA Women’s World Cup. Tobin and Alex are attached at the hip on and off the pitch and everyone knows it. But is there something more that they don’t see or is it just a phase? With the help of teammates, family, and of course meddling Kelley, love will be felt, feelings will be hurt, and hearts will be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving in Canada

****It’s exactly a week before kickoff against Australia at Winnipeg Stadium when the gals arrive in Canada. When they get off the plane they are immediately swarmed by fans. Being the professionals they are, they stop to sign autographs and take pictures with everyone. After they finish they get on the bus to head to the hotel.

 

Alex and Tobin are sitting on the bus as usual and once they get settled, Alex starts to speak.

 

“Man Tobs, can you believe we’re only a week away from playing in another World Cup?!” Alex says enthusiastically.

 

“I know right! But it hasn’t sunk in that we have another opportunity to be World Champs.” Tobin says as she sports a genuine smile on her face.

 

“Yeah me too. I just want the tournament to start already and get the games going.” Alex states.

 

Tobin nods and there’s a comfortable silence on the ride to the hotel with minimal conversation.

 

Once they arrive and get their bags out, they meet in the conference room. Everyone sits down when Jill speaks up. “Okay everyone, welcome to Canada, we’re here!” Jill was met with whoops and hollers as she continued. “Okay here is the plan until the opening game. I know you all are jetlagged so you have the day off to relax and we’ll meet for dinner later.” Jill starts. “Now onto the business. Tomorrow we’ll start with a light weight lifting session-” Jill was cut off by the groaning and whining that came from the gals. “Do you guys want to run more sprints?” She threatens. “Yay!” The gals lazily shouted hoping Jill wouldn’t do that. “That’s what I thought. Now as I was saying tomorrow we’ll start with a light weight lifting session followed by the afternoon off but we will meet back here at the hotel for team dinner. Tuesday is all business. We’re doing a heavy session at 11am followed by training at the practice field and finish with some scrimmages before dinner. Wednesday we’re fine-tuning our skills at the field and going through our set pieces. As far as the rest of the week is concerned, I will let you know when we cross that bridge. Tonight before you go to bed, I want you to think about being on top of the podium and hoisting the trophy. I want you to think about it, visualize it, and then tomorrow it’s all business. Now I’ll hand it over to Dawn for her speech and the room assignments for the next two games until we get to Vancouver to finish up group play.”

 

“...Always ask yourself have you done everything possible to put yourself in the best position, so just look at it now as is there something you can do, whether it’s technical, recovery, whatever just so that we’re here when we go into game one.” Dawn says giving her usual recovery is key speech showing the girls they should be at their best starting off the tournament. She then announces the room assignments. “Okay these are the room assignments until we get to Vancouver and play Nigeria. They are as follows: Hope and Carli, Syd and Pinoe-”

 

“YAAAASSSS BITCHES!!!” Pinoe shouts as the room erupts with laughter.

 

“This should be good.” Moe says.

 

“This is not a good idea...at all.” Abby suggests.

 

Dawn quiets them down before continuing, “As I was saying, Syd and Pinoe, Becky and Alyssa, KO and HAO, Whit and Chups, Boxxy and Abby, A-Rod and Cheney, Kriegs and Ash, Alex and Tobin, Moe and Kling, JJ and Press, and Christie you have your own room with your kids. If there are any problems with your room assignment please see me after.” Dawn says before finishing up. “Now here are the rules for the roommates. Curfew is at 11pm sharp, No alcohol the night prior to a game, No fooling around the night prior to a game, No sneaking out after curfew, No switching roommates without informing Jill or myself, and finally, No skipping team breakfast or team dinner unless you have spoken with Jill or myself as well. If violating any of these rules, you will be suspended for the next game excluding the final. Thank you ladies and let’s have a great camp and show everyone we are the best team in the world. Come get your keys and enjoy the rest of your day off.”

 

After the whoops and hollers the gals get their keys and disperse to their rooms to unpack and relax.

 

“Hey Ash you guys better lock your door when you get down and dirty!” Pinoe shouts across the hall on the way up so everyone could hear.

 

“Shut it Pinhead.” Ashlyn grunts.

 

“What I’m just stating the facts!” Pinoe says with her hands up mock surrendering. “You were all thinking it.” Directing the statement to gals.

 

“Yeah but you said it!” Ali interjects.

 

“Oh whatever.” Pinoe says dejectedly.

 

“Anyway!” Kelley says as they enter the elevator. “I say we go out tonight since it’s been years since we’ve all been together.” Kelley exclaims exaggeratedly.

 

“Kell, we saw each other less than a month ago.” Alex laughs.

 

“But it felt like an eternity! And you can’t say anything since you live with your best friend in Portland.” Kelley fires back.

 

“What? You don’t live with me Kell.” Alex jokes.

 

“Aw that’s so sweet, Al. I’ve missed you.” Kelley gushes.

 

“I’ve missed you too Squirrel.” Alex responds pulling Kelley into a bear.

 

“Wow what am I chopped liver?” Tobin interrupts their moment.

 

“Aw get in here Tobito.” Kelley cheers.

 

Kelley notices the way Tobin’s eyes light up when Alex touches her.

 

“This is going to be an interesting night.” Kelley says barely audible as they pull away from each other, but little did the defender know, Tobin hears her.

 

****

 

Alex, Ali, and Kelley are getting ready in Ali’s room while Tobin, Ash, and Hope are getting ready in Tobin’s room. Since everyone is going out tonight, they decided to take two cabs so being the simple girls they are, Tobin, Ash, and Hope are already at the club.

 

Alex, Ali, and Kelley are all getting ready when Kelley speaks up.

 

“So Alex, how are you and Tobin?”

 

“Me and Tobin? Fine why?” Alex asks surprised.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Kelley responds unconvinced.

 

“What Kell?” Alex says, knowing Kelley is up to something.

 

“Nothing. Why do you always think something’s up?” Kelley asks already regretting where she’s going with this.

 

“Cause you’re Kelley. I know you. You’re basically my sister, so I know when there’s something you’re not telling me.” Alex says reading Kelley’s face.

 

Kelley sighs knowing she’s not going to get out of this one. “Look Al, I see the way Tobin looks at you and the way she looks at me. She looks at me as a friend should, but there’s something different when she looks at you. Whenever you walk into a room her eyes light up. She’s like a completely different person when you’re with her and come to think of it that’s like all the time.”

 

“What are you the love expert?” Ali says reapplying her mascara.

 

“What are you saying Kell?” Alex asks already knowing what she’s implying.

 

“Just...be careful.”

 

“Okaaay.” Alex says dismissing the subject.

 

“And bt-dubs Kriegs, I _am_ the love expert.” Kelley says dramatically as Ali just rolls her eyes.

 

***

 

“So, how are you and Kelley?” Tobin asks Hope while ordering beer for the three of them.

 

“We’re good. Great actually.” Hope says, a big smile on her face.

 

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear. I’m really happy for you guys.”

 

“Thanks Tobin I appreciate that, but I still have to ask her out.”

 

“Well I know it’s gonna work out.” Tobin smiles.

 

The bartender brings the girls their drinks and they sit in a comfortable silence. After a moment, Ashlyn speaks up.

 

“So Tobin, how are you and Alex?”

 

Tobin almost spits out her drink, being caught off guard.

 

“What?” She finally manages out after a coughing fit.

 

“You know… You and Alex… Talex… What’s going on with you guys lately?”

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Tobin says defeatedly taking another sip.

 

“Well you do like her right?”

 

“Yes. Absolut--Wait… ‘Talex’?”

 

“Oh come on Tobs don’t act like you don’t already know.”

 

Tobin stares at Ashlyn with a blank expression on her face.

 

“It’s what all the fans call you guys and lately it’s starting to rub off on the team too. It’s pretty simple Tobin plus Alex equals Talex...it’s simple math.” Ashlyn explains slowly as if Tobin were a child.

 

“Says the girl who skipped almost all her math classes in college.” She says getting a laugh out of Hope.

 

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. ”Hey, I’m pretty sure you don’t need a quadratic equation to play soccer, but that’s just me.” She says, putting her hands up in defense.

 

Nonetheless, Tobin continues. “Wait how come I never heard that before?”

 

“Cause you’re oblivious to like everything.” Hope steps in, laughing.

 

“Yeah and you never use your phone.” Ash adds.

 

“Bro there are like hundreds, if not thousands, Instagram and Tumblr pages dedicated to Talex.” Hope tries to clarify.

 

“Oh.” Tobin says barely audible.

 

“Yeah… so what are you gonna do about it?” Hope asks.

 

“I have absolutely no idea.”

 

“Hey I gotta plan.” Ash says trying to help her friend.

 

“What?”

 

“Alright here’s what you do Tobin.”

 

***

 

The rest of the gals arrive and go immediately to the table where everyone else is. Kelley, Kling, and Moe take drink orders and go to the bar. Tobin is sitting at the bar sipping another beer when Kelley walks up.

 

“Tobito! Why are sitting here? The partaayy is over there.” Kelley says swaying her hands toward the table.

 

“Kell, are you already drunk?” Tobin says with a knowing look.

 

“Of course. We just got here like 10 minutes ago. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You’re right. Dumb question.” Tobin chuckles.

 

“Yo Alex is looking for you ya know.”

 

“Is she now?”

 

“Yep. I’ll just send her over.” Kelley is gone before Tobin can even process what just happened.

 

“No! Kelley wait!” By the time Tobin responds, Alex is already on her way over.

 

“Alex, hey wha-wow you look great.”

 

“Thanks Tobs. Not too bad yourself.” Alex genuinely smiles.

 

Tobin is wearing tight black skinny jeans with a sleeveless white blouse, black suede low cut boots, her hair down with a natural wave, minimal makeup, and a snapback to complete her look. Alex is wearing a tight black dress that hugs her muscles, black heels, dark makeup, and her hair is straighten.

 

“You wanna sit?” Tobin asks hopeful.

 

“Sure. Thanks.” Alex smiles. “What are you drinking?”

 

“Bud Light. You want one?”

 

“Uhh, no I’m gonna have a Corona.”

 

***

 

They talked all night about anything and everything, downing more drinks, until one of their favorite club songs came on.

 

Alex gasps getting Tobin’s attention.

 

“What’s wrong Lex?”

 

“TOBS OUR CLUB SONG!! C’MON LET’S DANCE!!” Alex shouts at the top of her lungs, a little buzzed.

 

“Ooohh no Lex. You know I don’t dance.” Tobin says sternly.

 

“Oh c’mon Tobs you love this song. Loosen up a little bit.”

 

“I _am_ loose. Loose as a jelly fish.” Tobin says in a matter of fact tone, smiling.

 

Alex pouts and Tobin immediately gives in to her pleading blue eyes.

 

“Alright fine. But just this one song.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Alex says excitedly.

 

***

 

 _High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_ _  
_ A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

 

Tobin and Alex get on the dance floor as their other teammates follow, cheering for the great song choice.

 

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
  
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_ _  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

_Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey_

 

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_ _  
_ _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 

Everyone is pretty wasted so there is high energy in the air as all the girls start fist bumping when the beat drops. On the other side of the dance floor, things heat up very fast as Tobin and Alex are getting lost in the song. Alex starts to grind on Tobin and Tobin would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it.

 

Tobin scans the room and catches Ashlyn smirking at her. Ashlyn gives her a look as if to say Tobin won’t try any moves on Alex. With her competitive side getting the best of her, Tobin slams Alex into the nearest wall and starts grinding on her. Ashlyn is taken aback at her friend’s ability to take on any challenge.

 

The song ends and Tobin is immediately grabbed on the forearm by Alex. Tobin steps closer as their faces are only mere inches away from each other. Alex is about to say something when the next song comes on; a slow one.

 

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_ _  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 

“Tobs?”

 

“Yeah Lex?”

 

“Will you dance with me?”

 

Tobin smiles sweetly before responding, “Of course.”

 

Alex rests her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they dance in the middle floor with their surrounding teammates.  
  
_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me I fall in love with you every single day_ _  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

 

Alex pulls back from Tobin as they both stare into each other’s eyes. Tobin sees Alex’s eyes flicker down to her lips and later catches herself doing the same. Tobin’s heart rate increases by the second but she doesn’t know why. Time freezes as Alex starts to lean in, Tobin doing the same.

  
_So, honey, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_ _  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

 

Their lips connect in a slow, yet passionate kiss as they hear the music getting louder. Although ever since Alex has caught Tobin’s eye, Tobin wanted this to happen. As Tobin realizes what’s going on, she reluctantly pulls back. Alex gives her a questioning look as she could see the regret in Tobin’s eyes.

 

“What’s wrong Tobs?” Alex instantly feels bad as Tobin just stares at her.

 

Tobin doesn’t say anything and looks around the room only to find Ashlyn looking curiously at her. Not even half a second later Tobin exits the dance floor and runs out of the bar tears streaming down her face, leaving Alex all alone on the dance floor confused.

 

“TOBIN!! Wait!!” Alex shouts, tears now threatening to escape her eyes.

 

“Alex wait.” Ashlyn interjects.

 

Ashlyn can see the tears falling from her eyes.

 

“What happened?” Ashlyn questions concerned.

 

“I don’t know… I… we just leaned in and… and she kissed me and I kissed her back and then she… she just pulled back and ran away…” Alex barely managed out between sobs.

 

“Okay, okay Al breathe, just breathe.” Ashlyn tried to calm her good friend down with Ali by her side. “Just give her time, maybe she wasn’t ready.” But before Ash could finish Alex was already out the door panicking and trying to find Tobin.

 

“Alex!” Ash shouts after her, but Alex doesn’t even hesitate.

 

When she got outside, Alex couldn’t see a thing. It was pitch black and her tears were making it even harder to see clearly. She figured Tobin was already in their shared hotel room considering it was only a block away. Alex had so much running through her mind it felt like an eternity getting back to the hotel… but it was probably because of the tight black dress and heels she was wearing.

 

When Alex finally got to the hotel, she was immediately bombarded by photographers and the media. Right away they saw Alex was upset and started asking questions about her and Tobin  remembering Tobin had the same actions. Although she is always polite with the media, she didn’t have time to deal with anything while Tobin was the first and only the thing on her mind.

 

At the speed she was running, Alex could’ve competed in the 100 meter sprint. She ran to the elevator, repeatedly hitting the floor number the team was on. As soon as the elevator dinged and Alex got off, she sprinted to her room. Before she could even knock, she heard loud sobs coming from their room.

 

“Tobs?” Alex asked softly while opening the door. “Can I come in?”

 

No answer. Just more sobs.

 

Tobin was lying on her back on her bed closest to the window. As soon as Alex saw her, her heart broke.

 

“Tobin, what’s wrong?”

 

No answer.

 

“Tobin please. Did I do something to hurt you?” Alex says desperately.

 

Tobin sat up, wiped her tears, but didn’t look at Alex. Instead she just stared at the ground.

 

“You wouldn’t understand Lex.” She said finally. To anyone else, they wouldn’t have understood what Tobin said between sobs, but Alex did.

 

“Then make me Tobin. Make me understand why you wanted to kiss me for so many years and then when you finally did, you ran away.” Alex was now raising her voice as she moved to sit next to Tobin on the bed.

 

“Oh don’t act like that. Don’t act like that kiss was one sided Alex. You wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you.” Alex could sense the annoyance in Tobin’s voice.

 

“You’re right. I did. Ever since I saw you that day in the lobby for my first camp, I knew I had to get to know you. But what I don’t understand is why you would just run aw-” Alex was now shouting and Tobin had to interrupt her.

 

“BECAUSE ALEX! BECAUSE! DON’T YOU SEE?! I CAN’T BE GAY!” Tobin starting to shout as the tears were coming back.

 

Right after she said that Tobin instantly shot her eyes to the ground avoiding eye contact with Alex and Alex’s heart immediately shattered into a million pieces.

 

“What do you mean you can’t be gay? A lot of our teammates are. Look at Pinoe and Abby; when they came out, it was nothing but support from the fans. Now they’re even bigger role models to young kids. Tobin I get it if you’re scared, but you have nothing to be worried about. I’ll be right here with you.” Alex tried to comfort Tobin the best way she knew; by being there.

 

“See, I knew you wouldn’t understand.” Tobin said.

 

Alex just gave her a questioning look.

 

“It’s not that I’m scared Lex. What’s gonna happen when I tell my parents I’m dating a girl? They’re basically going to shun me and say how being gay is shameful and how God would be disappointed in me.”

 

“Tobin, stop.” Alex commanded nudging Tobin’s chin so she would look at her. “No matter what they say it doesn’t change the fact that God loves all His children and He made you in his vision. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay or straight, He will always love you for who you are.” Alex said softly, not breaking eye contact.

 

This time it was Tobin leaning in, connecting their lips for a slow, gentle kiss. They rested each other’s foreheads together as Tobin barely whispered, “You’re right. Thanks Lex.” before leaning in again, finding herself in the same position for the third time that night.

 

[Behind the Crest: Ep. 1 - #USWNT in Canada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGaj1irmUpk&list=PLsAXIYtop5OsHRjeeVQfB6L_oqJcpon6L&index=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Suggestions?


	2. USA vs. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, bookmark! Enjoy!;)))

The opening game came faster than any of the gals would’ve expected, but nonetheless they were ready to start dominating.

 

There has been minimal conversation between Alex and Tobin about the kiss a few days ago. Because of this, they haven’t been connecting well on the pitch, whether it was a cross or just a simple pass. Jill and Dawn took note of this and didn’t start either of the women in the game against Australia.

 

The game was in the evening so the gals had a light weight lifting session in the morning followed by a quick scrimmage. When they were done Jill took the floor to announce the Starting XI.

 

“Alright ladies, listen up.” Jill began as the gals formed a circle around her. “I’ve seen some great work from you all and it took awhile to decide on the starters for this crucial opening game, but I believe these starters can get the job done. So, without further ado, here are the XI for USA vs. Australia,” Jill took a breath as the gals started cheering anticipating if they were getting the nod or not. “Captaining the game will be Abby, followed by Solo in goal. Our forwards include Abby, Syd, and Pressy, Middies are Lloyd, Cheney and Pinoe, followed by our Defenders, Becky, Kriegs, JJ, and Kling.” Each name was followed by a round of applause as Jill finished up. “And we’ll be in a 4-3-3 position and go from there. Okay, take the rest of the day off and meet in the lobby at 5 to head over to the venue. Let’s have a great first game ladies!” The gals were dismissed to gather their things and get onto the bus.

 

Alex and Tobin were walking separately which was not usual considering they were attached at the hip. Kelley noticed this and questioned Alex about it.

 

“Hey Al!” Kelley nearly shouted coming up from behind Alex, startling her.

 

“Jeez Kel, a little louder please I couldn’t hear you.” Alex said sarcastically walking with Kelley to the bench.

 

“Sorry my bad. But I wanted to ask what’s up with you and Tobin?”

 

At the sound of the question, Alex started panicking thinking Kelley knew what happened between them a few days ago.

 

“What? Why? Did she say anything?” Alex rushed out.

 

“Um. Nooo.” Kelley responded skeptically, thinking something was up. “I was just asking because you two haven’t had a good connection on the field, you’re both not starting, and right now you would be walking with her to the bus but you’re here with me and she’s with Press.” Kelley explained.

 

“She’s with Press right now?” Alex said more to herself than to Kelley. “Kell, we’re just having an off day today that’s all _and_ I’m still nursing a knee injury so I expected not to be started.” Alex said.

 

“Oookkaayy.” Kelley says unconvinced. “But what about being attached at the hip, you can’t have 'Talex' without 'Alex', Al.”

 

“Oh my gosh Kel, Tobin and I are allowed to hang out with other people. And how many times do I have to tell you, Talex is _not_ real.” Alex stated with annoyance in her voice.

 

“Oh come on Al, not even a little… just… “Tal”.” Kelley said with puppy dog eyes.

 

“No.” Alex said unsure, but making sure Kelley didn’t notice the change in her voice.

 

“Okay, okay. Whatever you need to say to convince yourself.” And with that Kelley walked to the bus leaving Alex in deep thought about the other night’s events. She kept going over everything that happened from the dancing, to the kissing, to the sobbing as she was walking to the bus. However, when she was walking, Alex felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and immediately locked eyes with warm brown ones who appeared to save Alex’s seat for her, sporting a big grin. Alex returned the smile and in that moment she knew everything was going to be okay with her and Tobin.

 

****

 

The gals hung around in their rooms until it was time for their pregame rituals. Tobin and Alex went into their room for recovery but they were met with silence until Tobin decided to break it.

 

“Hey Lex?” Tobin said entering the bathroom to get in the ice bath with Alex.

 

“What’s up?” Alex asked curiously while looking at her phone.

 

“Can we talk about it?” Tobin asked hesitantly, referring to the kiss.

 

“I don’t think there’s much to talk about Tobs, we kissed that’s it.” Alex said now putting her phone down.

 

“Yeah… we kissed… three times that night…”

 

“Okay and…”

 

Tobin sighs saying, “Lex, it’s affecting us on the field.”

 

Alex sighs too, defeatedly. “I know Tobin, I know.”

 

“So what do we do?” Tobin asks.

 

“I don’t know.” Alex says closing her eyes, leaning back against the bathtub wall.

 

An idea pops into Tobin’s mind as she smirks and Alex gives her a curious look.

 

“I have an idea.” Tobin says as she pulls out her phone.

 

****

 

“Okay, what’s going on guys.” Lauren says as she walks into the bathroom, taking a seat on the floor.

 

“Wait we’re gonna tell Chen?”

 

“Alex, I think Cheney is literally the only one on the team that can keep a secret… maybe A-Rod if it’s not too big.” Tobin smirked, Cheney laughing too.

 

Alex thought about telling Lauren for a second. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her, she did, but Alex didn’t want to be judged knowing that Lauren would think the star of the US Women’s National Team is gay. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Alex agreed.

 

“So what’s up? Why do you guys need advice?” Lauren asked again.

 

Tobin and Alex shared a look. Tobin sat up in the tub bringing her knees up to her chest with her arms resting on top. She took a deep breath looking Lauren in the eyes.

 

“Well, the other night… uhh… Alex and I… we uhh… we kissed… three times.” Tobin managed to say.

 

“Oh. Wow. Okay, I was not expecting that.” Lauren says, eyebrows up, extremely surprised. That was dead last on her list of things that Tobin may need advice for.

 

“Yeah, but that’s not the problem.” Alex says smirking, glancing at Tobin, Tobin smiling back. “The problem is it’s affecting us on the field and we don’t know why.” Alex says sadly. “So what do we do?” She asks.

 

“Well kissing makes everything complicated. So I would say, there are two things you could do to fix this. Either one, Tobin man up and ask the girl out, or two, both of you man up, get over it and forget about it. Your choice.” And with that, Lauren got up to exit the room, leaving both women alone in their thoughts.

 

A few seconds later Alex abruptly rose from the tub, dried off and walked out of the room. However she knew Tobin was gonna get up and run after her. _You know what, screw it. If she comes after me I’m just gonna go for it,_ she thought. Alex was a bit relieved that she was right as she heard Tobin get up from the tub.

 

“Alex wait!” Tobin shouted.

 

Tobin was barely out of the doorway when Alex made her split second decision. She turned around, grabbed a fistful of Tobin’s shirt, and smashed their lips together. Tobin was extremely surprised until her mind registered what was happening. Not even a second later, Tobin started to kiss her back resting her hands on Alex’s hips.

 

When lack of oxygen became a problem, both women pulled back, resting their foreheads together, eyes closed. There was a comfortable silence before Alex decided to break it.

 

“Tobin I want this… I want us.” Alex says barely above a whisper.

 

“I really want this too.” Tobin says, grinning as big as she ever has.

 

“So where does this leave us?”

 

“I think there’s only one thing left to do.” Tobin says, sporting her million dollar smile.

 

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Alex asks, knowing where this is going.

 

“I think… we should get ready for the game.” Tobin deadpanned.

 

Before Alex could respond, she spoke again seeing that Alex was not amused.

 

“I’m just kidding Al.” Tobin smiled.

 

“You better be.” Alex fired back.

 

“Seriously though, Lex?”

 

“Yeah Tobs?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Tobin asked hopeful.

 

“Tobin,” Alex took a breath, “There would be nothing I want more.”

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

“YES!!” Alex basically screamed.

 

Tobin didn’t waste a second more in connecting their lips into a loving, yet gentle kiss. When they pull apart, no words are exchanged for about two minutes… until Alex decides to break the silence… again.

 

“Come on, I think we should get ready for the game.” Alex smirks, referring to the comment Tobin made earlier.

 

“Touché Morgan.” Tobin laughs at her now girlfriend. _Wow. Girlfriend. I like the sound of that._ Tobin thought.

 

****

 

They gals all met in the lobby as told to get on the bus and head to the venue. When they got there, energy was high as well as nerves for the starters. They wanted to start the opening game off right with a win, but they knew Australia was going to be a tough opponent.

 

Alex and Tobin didn’t tell anyone they were dating, including Lauren, and wanted to keep it that way for awhile.

 

With warm ups done and the starting XI ready, The United States began their walk out to the tunnel. As soon as they started the music, they USA fans went wild. The screaming could be heard from a mile away.

 

Hearts were pounding. Chills were running. Nerves vanished. It was game time.

 

****

 

The whistle blows and the teams are off.

 

Both teams create good chances for a scoring opportunity but it’s the Matildas who take a chance first trying to convert in the 5th minute but ultimately fail. Not even 15 minutes pass when Julie Johnston is ready to take a free kick, sending a long ball to the heads of Wambach and Press hoping she created a chance for the US to be on the board up 1-0. An Australian defender gets a head on it trying to clear, but again, failing. The ball luckily falls to the feet of Megan Rapinoe.

 

_“Spinning is Rapinoe! Shooting it! It’s deflected! And the has scored! They take a 1 to nothing lead!” JP Dellacamera, the commentator, announced._

 

The stadium erupted in cheers as the team celebrated their goal, this time jumping on Pinoe. Everyone on the bench got up to clap and cheer with them. However the lead was not long lived as Australia comes out on top in the 27th minute with the equalizer. Not letting it affect their confidence, the US did what it does best… defend. They gals walk into the locker room at halftime relieved they kept it even and are satisfied with their performance, as is Jill.

 

They walk back out a few minutes later ready to go at it again. Too many chances created to count, the US has not missed a beat with their solid ‘Brick Wall’ defending.

 

Back by the bench, Tobin and Alex are both warming up after Jill tells them they’re getting subbed in. They take a seat waiting for the nod from Jill with Alex in the middle, Tobin on her right, and Kelley on her left.

 

“So Al, I guess you and Tobin fixed whatever it was between you two?” Kelley whispers, making sure Tobin doesn’t hear her.

 

“Yeah, we’re great now actually.” Alex confidently says while genuinely smiling.

 

“Really? What did you do make out with her or something?” Kelley jokes not knowing she hit the nail right on the head.

 

Alex’s eyes grow wide and she doesn’t say anything.

 

Kelley turns back to her from watching the game when she didn’t get an answer.

 

“NO!” Kelley shouts, almost as loud as the fans, getting the attention of almost all her teammates on the bench, including Tobin.

 

Alex looks back at them nervously smiling, standing up and pulling Kelley with her pretending to do some more warm ups on the sideline away from the bench.

 

“Tell me everything!” Kelley said enthusiastically.

 

“Absolutely not!“ Alex says right back without missing a beat.

 

“Why not?” Kelley whines. “Nobody ever tells me anything. I was the last one to find out Ash and Kriegs were dating… for seven years!”

 

“Maybe it’s because you can’t keep a secret Kell.”

 

“What?!” Kelley says offended.

 

“I love you Kell, but I’m sorry it’s true. You can’t keep a secret.”

 

Kelley stopped protesting knowing Alex was right… as usual.

 

“Oh whatever.” Kelley says defeatedly.

 

There was a silence between them as the started jogging again away from the bench.

 

Kelley screeched when she realized something, scaring Alex half to death.

 

“Jeez Kell. What did I say about screaming?!”

 

“Sorry Al, but do you know what this means?!”

 

Alex just stared blankly at her waiting for her to finish.

 

Kelley knew it was very risky to shout it, so she took a step closer to Alex whispering in her ear, “Talex is real.”

 

Alex smirked knowing she was right but never admitting it as she walked back to the bench, Kelley following.

 

“Everything okay?” Tobin asked when the two women returned.

 

“Yep everything is great.” Kelley said smirking.

 

After that, all three women focused their attention back on the game.

 

Australia falls behind again 25 minutes later, this time a beautiful goal from Christen Press.

 

_“Leroux running against Alleway… Leroux in the box cutting it back… Press shot! It’s a goal for the US! They’re up 2 to 1! Christen Press!” JP nearly shouted._

 

Christen b-lines straight to Cheney as her other teammates celebrate with her as she scored the 100th goal for the United States at the Women’s World Cup. Everyone got up from their seats again cheering for their teammate. Great defending and key saves from the US keep them in the lead as Australia is increasing their physicality on the US. Eight minutes later Tobin gets subbed in for Press, both Alex and Kelley wishing her luck. Christen takes a water bottle from Dawn and takes Tobin’s previous seat making small talk with Alex and Kelley. Seventeen minutes later, they’re up 3-1.

 

_“Here’s Rapinoe in the box… Rapinoe shot! Rapinoe scores her second goal! And the US leads 3 to 1!” JP said, starting to get used to seeing the USA score._

 

The gals all celebrate together after Pinoe’s goal, something they are growing very used to by now. Alex gets subbed in for Syd in the 79th minute. With Alex and Tobin now gone, Kelley and Press start talking about an interesting topic of conversation; “Preath.”

 

“So Press, what’s going on with you and Tobito?” Kelley asks looking out for Alex.

 

Christen sighs defeatedly, “Nothing, absolutely nothing.”

 

Kelley feels guilty that she’s happy with that answer because even though both girls are Stanford alumni, and good friends, Alex and Tobin are basically Kelley's sisters and she would do anything for them.

 

“Oh man, that sucks Press.”

 

“Yeah I keep trying to get her attention but she’s always with Alex.”

 

“Well they _are_ best friends.” Kelley states.

 

“You know what, I think I’m just gonna go for it.”

 

“Go for what?” Kelley asks already knowing where this is going.

 

“Ask Tobin ou--”

 

“NO! You can’t.” Kelley says cutting Press off.

 

“Why it’s not like she’s dating anyone anyways.” Christen states.

 

“Yeah… but it also isn’t like… she’s… into girls either.” Kelley blurts out absentmindedly.

 

“Oh shit. You’re right Kell… So what do I do?” Christen pleads.

 

“Nothing. She’s probably straight anyways. So get over it and just be friends with her.”  Kelley reasons.

 

“But that’s so hard when you like someone.” Christen whines.

 

“Better to start now than later though.”

 

Christen sighs, “Yeah you’re right.”

 

“I know.” Kelley smiles, hiding her guilt for lying.

 

After a few moments of silence Kelley speaks again after thinking about something, “Hey, look on the brightside, now’s there’s a better chance of Presston happening.” Kelley smirks, nudging Christen with her elbow.

 

“Shut up, O’Solo.”

 

“Hey hey hey, you know she’s hot.”

 

“Yeah but I don’t know if she goes for squirrels.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll make her go for them.” Kelley chuckles.

 

“Eww, gross Kell.” Christen hisses.

 

They both share a laugh turning back to the game, a comfortable silence coming over them… that is until Pinoe comes over.

 

She’s subbed off for Moe as JJ also gets subbed off for Capt., taking a seat next to Christen who is sitting in the middle of her and Kelley. Not knowing the topic of the previous conversation, Pinoe turns to Press after a few minutes of watching her teammates.

 

“So Pressy, how’s you and Tobito going?” Pinoe asks.

 

Christen throws her hands up in defeat getting up to go to the locker room.

 

Kelley slaps Pinoe on the arm for what she caused.

 

“OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

 

“Shut it Pinhead.” Kelley fires back, as she get’s up to console her teammate.

 

“Chris hang on. She didn’t know.” Kelley says in pursuit of Christen.

 

“Is Christen okay?” JJ asks Pinoe.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I said something wrong and she just got up left.”

 

Before Pinoe could finish JJ was already up on her feet running towards Kelley.

 

“Hey Kell, I got it.” Julie says.

 

Kelley just nodded understandingly.

 

JJ goes into the locker room finding Press squatting with her hands on her face, back turned to Julie.

 

“Chris?” Julie says barely above a whisper.

 

Christen abruptly turns around, wiping her tears, hearing the sound of Julie’s voice when she was expecting Kelley’s.

 

“Jules… hey what’s up?” Christen asks, trying to shake her trembling voice.

 

“You tell me. What’s wrong?” Julie asks concerned.

 

“Nothing… I uhh… I was just… grabbing some more… pre-wrap for Whitt.” Christen says, finding an excuse to not be questioned.

 

“Oh cut the crap Press. I know you. And I know when something is bothering you.” Julie states.

 

“Look J, I really don’t want to talk about it right now, but I appreciate the concern.”

 

“Chris, I don’t want to push it any further but I can tell something’s up.” Julie simply states.

 

Christen sighs defeatedly knowing telling Julie was probably her best option.

 

She went on to tell Julie the whole story, including what Pinoe had said on the bench that made her get up and leave.

 

Julie understood everything and tried to comfort Christen, “Chris it’s not your fault she’s not into girls.”

 

Christen just nods barely listening to Julie, her mind sidetracked about what Kelley said earlier about Julie and her.

 

“But if she was, I’m pretty sure you guys would be together.” Julie winks, blush creeping up on Christen’s face.

 

“Oh please.” Christen shakes it off.

 

“I’m not kidding Chris. Look at you, you’re the whole package! Beautiful eyes, great smile, a beast on the field… heck I’m even into you.” Julie blurts out the last part absentmindedly.

 

Christen freezes not knowing what to say. Julie panicked regretting what she said, even though it was true.

 

Julie got up from the bench eyes glued to the lockers not facing Christen, now looking flushed and nervous, and frankly, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t about to puke right now. “Wait. I didn’t mean to say tha… I mean I _did_ mean it… but I wasn’t really planning on saying it no…” She turned back to see Christen’s reaction as she finished her confession, but before she was done with the last word, the last thing she saw was Christen’s pleading green eyes while she grabbed a fistful of her shirt with her right hand, pinning her up against the locker crashing their lips together and resting her left hand next to Julie’s head on the lockers.

 

Julie was shocked to say the least with Christen’s forwardness but kissed back as soon as her mind registered what was happening. Anyone would agree this was an intense make out session and Julie was thankful she locked the door after she came in. Christen pulled away first noticing both girls needed oxygen. They just stare intensely into each other’s eyes as Julie lifts Christen’s chin, leaning in again, smiling into the kiss. As they get lost in the kiss, Julie wraps her arms all the way around Christen’s waist, almost hugging her, as she pushes Christen back off the lockers. Christen instinctively wraps her arms around Julie’s neck, deepening the kiss.

 

When they pull apart, they rest their foreheads together both with wide grins on their faces. They stand there together in silence until Julie speaks up first.

 

“That was…” She starts.

 

“Amazing.” Christen finishes.

 

Christen starts making her way down Julie’s neck, sucking on her pulse point. Julie throws her head back allowing more access to her neck as she loosens her grip around Christen’s waist, just resting her hands on them.

 

“Hey Chris, I’m gonna regret saying this cause I’m really enjoying this right now,” Julie begins, breathing deeply, “but I think we should probably get back out there before the gals get suspicious.” Julie states.

 

Christen lifts her head up looking Julie in the eyes, “Yeah you’re right… but under one condition.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“We finish this later.” Christen says. In that moment, Julie can see the desire and passion Christen has in her eyes and can’t help but keep staring. “Um… yeah… yeah okay.” Julie barely chokes out, now suddenly nervous. Christen genuinely smiles at Julie and walks out of the locker room, leaving the defender behind in her own thoughts. _Damn, did that really just happened?_ She thought matching Christen’s smile.

 

Julie walks a little faster out of the locker room to catch up with Christen. Neither girls exchanged words, but stole glances as they walked back to the bench.

 

“You alright Press?” Kelley asked, seeing the sudden change in her attitude.

 

“Never been better.” Press smiled back.

 

Julie walked right past the group, not even missing a beat, going to sit down between Alyssa and Arod.

 

The final whistle blew and the United States won. Everyone high fived each other as they were gathering in the team circle. Jill spoke for a minute or so and Abby followed, the gals very familiar with her pregame and postgame speeches.

 

****

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **Hey Betches… movie night in mine and HAO’s room!**

 

“Hey Lex?”

 

“What’s up girlfriend?” Alex was in the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

 

Tobin smiled at the name Alex used, reading the text aloud. “Hey Betches, movie night in mine and HAO’s room!”

 

“Sounds fun. Text Kelley we’re in.”

 

“Okay. Wait how did you know it was Kelley?”

 

“B-E-T-C-H-E-S?” Alex spelled aloud.

 

“Uhh yeah.” Tobin stated rereading the text.

 

“Yep. That’s Kelley.” Alex said simply. “And she’s rooming with HAO…”

 

“Right.” Tobin said upon realization.

 

“If it’s Harry Potter again or Frozen I’m leaving though.” Alex made clear.

 

“Ohh that’s not fair. Those movies are classic and you know it.” Tobin says.

 

“Tobs, just because it’s a disney movie, doesn’t mean it’s a classic.” Alex says knowing she’s right. “And I’m pretty sure singing the same line 10 times in a row doesn’t make it a song.”

 

“Wow. Okay. I think I can actually feel my heart shatter into a million pieces.” Tobin says walking away from the bathroom, hearing Alex laugh behind her.

 

 **_Tobito:_ ** **Leaving now ;P**

 

****

 

“Hey Jules, movie night tonight in Kelley’s room?” Christen asks.

 

“I thought we were gonna finish what we started tonight.” Julie says approaching Christen, focusing on her lips.

 

Christen throws her phone behind her onto the bed, “Kelley who?”

 

****

 

“Hey babe, movie tonight in Squirrel’s room.” Ashlyn whispers to Ali who’s laying down next to her.

 

“Okay tell her we’ll be there in 10.” Ali responds, lying on Ashlyn’s chest, Ashlyn having her left arm around Ali as her right interlocks with her girlfriend’s.

 

 **_krASHlyn:_ ** **See you in 10 Squirrel.**

 

****

 

After about 10 minutes texting in the group chat, almost everyone responded, _almost._ Hope hasn’t responded yet and JJ and Christen… well JJ and Christen had more important things to take care of.

 

So Kelley took matters into her own hands.

 

 **_Hopey:_ ** **“Yo Hopey, are you coming to movie night?”**

 

Right after Kelley sent that message, there was a knock on her door. She saw a familiar figure looking down at her phone and immediately grinned at the sight. The figure looked up and saw Kelley smiling as she laughed walking through the doorway saying, “What did I tell you tell about that nickname.” Hope said smiling again.

 

“That you love it?” Kelley asked innocently yet hopeful.

 

****

 

“Alright Kell, what are we watching?” Alex asked, hoping not a Harry Potter marathon.

 

“Weeellll,” Kelley starts, “I was gonna put on the Harry Potter marathon,” Alex rolled her eyes thanking she dodged a bullet, “But I figured Toby and I would just be saying the lines the entire time, so I made an executive decision and I decided we’re gonna watch White Chicks!” Kelley finished enthusiastically.

 

“Yess! I’ve never loved you more Kell.” Alex responded, her eyes lighting up.

 

Kelley leaned toward Alex whispering in her ear, “Better not let Tobitio know that.” Kelley smirked.

 

Alex blushed looking over at Tobin who was talking with Ash and Kriegs, waiting for Alex to cuddle with her on the bed.

 

Everyone gets settled in with their respective best friends and girlfriends. Kelley is about to press play when Carli realizes something.

 

“Wait, guys, there are only 21 of us here.”

 

“Okay Cal we get it, you’re smart with numbers. You don’t have to rub it in our faces.” Pinoe fires.

 

“Pinoe, your mouth must be so tired from talking all the time. Take a break.” Carli fires right back. Pinoe pouts, crosses her arms, and sits back against the bed, on the floor, now suddenly quiet.

 

“What I’m saying is, where are Jules and Christen?” Carli asks the group.

 

Pinoe sits up with a face like she just won the lottery. “Guys!” She shouts.

 

“Chill with the volume.” Abby reprimands.

 

“Pinoe, choose your next words carefully.” Hope cuts in.

 

Megan glares at both women but continues anyway, “I bet they’re hooking up right now.”

 

Hope gets up annoyed going straight for Megan, “That’s it.”

 

“Wow Hope, chill!” Kelley says straight to her crush. “I think she’s right.”

 

“THANK YOU!”

 

“OKAY! Let’s take it down from a 10 to like a 3.” Abby demands again.

 

“Oh come on Kell when is Pinhead ever right?”

 

“HEY!” Megan says offended.

 

Abby throws a pillow at Megan and she receives another glare.

 

Tobin comes up with an idea, “Hey Lex, do you wanna bail.”

 

“Tobs, we can’t just get up and leave.” Alex whispers back.

 

“Follow my lead.” Tobin says confidently while winking at Alex. “Hey guys,” Tobin says getting up, “Why don’t me and Alex go catch them in the act?”

 

“Great idea Tobs! I’ll come with!” Kelley says.

 

“No you won’t Kell.” Alex responds firmly.

 

“Oh come on we need some more Talley time.” Kelley says, walking to the door.

 

“Kell… a word.” Tobin responds for Alex stepping out in the hallway with her.

 

Kelley gives her a curious look but urges them to continue.

 

“We’re not actually going to their room nor do we even want to… gross.”

 

“So where are you going?” Kelley asks confused.

 

“We’re going to have a little Talex time.”

 

“Eww gross Tobin! I didn’t need to know _that_ much. Jeez why is everyone banging each other lately?” Kelley asks as a rhetorical question.

 

“No Kelley, we’re just going to cuddle.” Alex cuts in and Tobin gives her a reassuring look to back her up.

 

“Yeah okay.” She says sarcastically. “Nice save by the way Al.”

 

“Look,” Tobin says, getting everyone back on track. “Just tell the gals we’re going to check it out but DON’T say we’re not coming back and just start the movie or something.” Kelley nods.

 

“You got it?” Alex asks, giving Kelley a knowing look. “Yes.”

 

“Good now repeat the plan.” Kelley rolls her eyes, but still does as she’s told.

 

****

 

They go back to the back without anyone finding out about the plan… hopefully.

 

Kelley goes back into the room now silent.

 

“Sooo…” Syd says.

 

“Sooo what?” Kelley mocks.

 

“Are they gonna go?”

 

“No Syd, they got scared and are coming back.” Kelley rolls her eyes. “Yes they’re going!”

 

Kelley sits on the bed about to press play… key word, “about.”

 

“Let’s just wait for them to get back so we know we were right.”

 

“No I’m starting the movie,” Kelley states impatiently. “Chen get the lights.”

 

“Yep.” Lauren obeyed.

 

****

 

_“Oh, yeah. We'll all get together and we're gonna go… SHOPPING!”_

 

A majority of the gals were sleeping by the end of the movie. However, almost all of them woke up when the credits rolled through the screen. Nobody really noticed the absence of their two fellow teammates...except Pinoe.

 

“Hey Tobs, were we right? Did you catch them in the act?” Pinoe asked with a devious smile.

 

When she was met with silence Kelley spoke up.

 

“Pinoe they left.” She said from the bed and had everyone confused.

 

“Yeah I know did they ca-”

 

Kelley cut her off. “No they went to bed… in their room.” She said trying to cover up her friend’s plan.

 

“Bro, it’s 10 o’clock.” HAO said pointing out how early it was.

 

“Bro, they’re old.” Kelley responded.

 

“Kelley you’re the same age as Tobin and a year older than Baby Horse.” Cheney said.

 

“Yeah, you basically just insulted yourself.” Arod chimed in.

 

Kelley thought about it for a second realizing they were both right, “Oh whatever.”

 

The subject was dropped and she was relieved she could prove to Alex she _is_ trustworthy.

 

 **_Kelley:)_ ** **: You guys are in the clear ;)**

 

 **_Kelley:) :_ ** **… and you OWE ME**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **Thanks Kell <3**

 

 **_Kelley:) :_ ** **No problem. So whatcha doing?**

 

Alex started to laugh once she received the text knowing that Kelley was joking.

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **Kell, Tobin made up the plan to get AWAY from our teammates which includes texting them…**

 

 **_Kelley:) :_ ** **So just tell Abby you’re going to sleep...**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **Bye Kell.**

 

 **_Kelley:) :_ ** **Enjoy your night!! ;)))**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **...and just for the record I would never lie to Abby.**

 

 **_Kelley:_ ** **Ew you do realize what you just said right?**

 

Alex’s eyes went wide as she typed furiously, a smirk on her face.

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **Ohh don’t act so innocent O’Hara.**

 

 **_Kelley:) :_ ** **Haha. You said it not me. Goodnight!**

 

Alex smiled as she put her phone on silent. Pulling down the covers and laying down next to her girlfriend. No words needed to be exchanged as they just stared into each other’s eyes, enjoying the much needed silence.

 

“Hi.” Alex rasped out.

  
“Hi.”

 

[Behind the Crest: Ep. 2 - #USWNT in Canada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJTKbSlajKE&list=PLsAXIYtop5OsHRjeeVQfB6L_oqJcpon6L&index=2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?:)


	3. USA vs. Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, there was A LOT to put in this chapter. Like, comment, bookmark and as always, enjoy!;)))

The next morning all the gals got up to head to breakfast, some later than others, but everyone was seated as Jill took the floor.

 

“Okay ladies, listen up.” Jill began. “First off, I want to congratulate you guys on the win last night. I thought we went in and made a statement. We stood our ground through the first 45 and then defense secured the win.” Jill said enthusiastically among the various whoops and hollers throughout the room. “I’m sure you all got your excitement out last night,” she said smirking, a pointed look on her face towards Ali and Ashlyn. Everyone started laughing as both women turned red.

 

“WOW! SHOTS FIRED!!” Kelley shouted as the room erupted again, including Jill and Dawn, while Pinoe high fived her, both doubled over in laughter.

 

“Yeah Kriegs, you better watch your back or you’ll never see the ‘Shark’ coming.” Pinoe giggled.

 

*Cricket, cricket*

 

“Weak.” Carli deadpanned.

 

“Oh come on guys.” Pinoe said offended. “That was hysterical.” She argued, as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Just give it up Pinhead.” Ash said tired of all the attention on them.

 

“Yeah, that’s like the oldest joke in the book.” Ali agreed.

 

Pinoe just pouted, arms crossed, similar to when she did in Kelley’s room on movie night.

 

“Alright, alright settle down,” Jill continued. “Although that was a great team win, we’re nowhere near the end yet. In fact, we’re just getting started. So, here is the plan until we take on the Swedes and then remember after that game we fly to Vancouver and take on Nigeria to finish up group play.” The girls nodded remembering the plan as Jill broke down what they were doing each day till the game.

 

When Jill was going over the plan, Kelley felt her phone lightly vibrate.

 

 **_Pinoe:_ ** **“How do you organize a space party?”**

 

Kelley looked over at Pinoe with a ‘Are you kidding me dude?!’ look on her face. Pinoe was staring right back at her making sure Kelley read her text, giving a ‘No I’m not kidding dude, so just answer the question’ look.

 

Kelley looked up to make sure she was in the clear before discreetly typing, **_Squirrel:_ ** **How Pinhead?** Hoping Megan would catch the annoyance in her text.

 

 **_Pinoe:_ ** **“You planet” ;P**

 

As much as Kelley would hate to admit it, she thought it was at least half funny. She giggled before typing back, **_Squirrel:_ ** **That was pretty good, but “What do you call it when Batman skips church?”**

 

 **_Pinhead:_ ** **What?**

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **“Christian Bale”**

 

Both girls chuckled and Pinoe started typing again.

 

 **_Pinhead:_ ** **LMFAO. Okay, okay umm** -

 

In the middle of typing however, Jill noticed only Pinoe texting.

 

“Pinoe, really?” Jill asked annoyed.

 

“It’s not what it looks like… and Kelley was texting too!” Megan was very quick to call out her teammate, though.

 

Without missing a beat Kelley came right back.

 

“WAS NOT!”

 

“WAS TOO!”

 

“Okay, okay guys, calm down. Just put the phones away and pay attention. You have the rest of camp to talk.”

 

“Yes coach.” They responded simultaneously, heads down, muttering stuff to each other too low for Jill to hear.

 

****

 

The gals went back up to their rooms to get ready for their heavy weight lifting session.

 

Alex and Tobin were walking together but made sure to not make any contact that could blow their cover, similarly, JJ and Press were doing the same.

 

When Alex and Tobin got to their room, talking animatedly about which teams could outscore the other, Tobin suddenly got quiet and nervous.

 

“Tobs?” Alex asked for the third time after making her argument.

 

“Huh? Sorry what did you say?” She said fidgeting with her fingers, laying on her bed.

 

“I said Arsenal or Barcelona?”

 

“Ohh, umm Arsenal 110%.” Tobin said confidently, but was still distracted with something, picking up her phone.

 

“WHAT?!” Alex shouted, nearly blowing Tobin’s eardrum out.

 

“I said Arsenal.” Tobin simply stated, not phased at the change in Alex’s voice.

 

“But Barcelona has Messi…” Alex argued.

 

“I know, which is why I picked Arsenal.” Tobin responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Tobin. Powell. Heath.” Alex started before Tobin quickly countered.

 

“Alex. Patricia. Morgan.” Tobin said, now making eye contact for the first time that night.

 

“Did you just hear yourself?!”

 

“Don’t get me wrong Lex, I love Messi, but there’s only one thing I love more than him… Arsenal.” Tobin said respectfully.

 

Alex sighed defeatedly, knowing Tobin’s favorite team, “Fine.” She said annoyed but both girls were laughing.

 

“Do you think Dawn is going to go easy on us today for once?” Alex changed the subject right after, but when she was met with silence again, she turned around from plugging her phone into the charger to face Tobin.

 

Instead of speaking again, however, Alex decided to jump on Tobin, knowing that was her best shot to get the midfielder’s attention.

 

She jumped onto Tobin, startling her and almost knocked her onto the floor.

 

Tobin put her phone down, looking up. “What Lex?”

 

“I asked you a question…”

 

“I’m sorry my love, what did you say?”

 

Alex knew this was the perfect opportunity to mess with Tobin, so she did.

 

“I said, do you think Dawn is going to go easy on us today for once?” But instead of asking like a regular person, Alex whispered her question, leaning closer with each word, and occasionally looking down at Tobin’s lips.

 

Tobin gulped hoping she knew what Alex wanted to do. So Tobin responded with, “Does she ever?” putting her hands behind her, propping herself up, while also copying Alex’s previous movements until they were gracing over each other’s lips.

 

Tobin cupped Alex’s cheek with her left as they both started to lean in. Their lips connected in a heated, yet heartfelt kiss.

 

After a moment or two, Tobin pulled back to open her mouth and say something when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Hold that thought Tobs.” Alex said seeing the disappointed look on her face.

 

The person was knocking impatiently before Alex said, “Hang on, I’m coming.”

 

“Oh, hey Ash what’s up?” Alex asked curiously, seeing the worried expression on the goal keepers face.

 

“Jill wants to see you in the conference room.” Ashlyn says, implying bad news but neither girls know.

 

“Right now?” Alex asks, disappointed about the timing.

 

“Right now.” Ashlyn said seeing the disappointment on Alex’s face, making a mental note to ask her about it later.

 

“Oh. Okay. I’m coming right now.” Alex says before turning to Tobin who was already looking towards the door. “I’ll be right back, Jill wants to see me.” Alex says apologetically.

 

“Okay.” Tobin responds, feeling her face fall, but not letting Alex see.

 

Little did she know, Alex did see it and immediately felt bad, but knew there was nothing she could do. ”Good luck.” Tobin said in support.

 

Alex mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and with that she was gone.

 

****

 

Tobin was laying flat on her back on her bed, her mind running a million miles a minute.

 

She picked up her phone and started typing.

 

 **_KO:_ ** **I need your help.**

 

****

 

Alex walks into the conference room hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

 

“Alex!” Jill said pleased to see the forward. “How are you?”

 

“Good.” Alex said, more like a question than a statement though. “You?”

 

“Very well thank you.” Jill responded politely.

 

“Now I’ll make this quick because of Dawn’s session,” she began, Alex nodding along telling her to continue. “How are you feeling?”

 

Alex knew where this was going so she told Jill her honest answer, “Not quite at 100% but definitely getting there.”

 

“Okay, that’s good to hear seeing where you were with your knee coming into camp.” Jill took a deep breath before continuing and Alex already knew what she was going to say from her actions. “With careful consideration, Dawn and I have decided not to start you against Sweden. We feel it can help you being subbed in more than it can hurt you.” Jill finished.

 

Alex was disappointed but knew where Jill was coming from. She would’ve done the same if their roles were reversed. She nodded understandingly and got up to leave when Jill got her attention one more time. “Oh, and Alex?” She said inspecting some papers Alex assumed could be the options for which starters to play.

 

Alex turned around responded with a quick, “Yeah?”

 

“The greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in.” Jill said simply said, then looked back down at her papers.

 

Alex was definitely caught off guard by that comment. _Does Jill know?_ Alex thought, panicking. Her face was immediately flushed and she felt like she was in a desert that was 150 degrees. She laughed nervously, and thanked Jill, then left.

 

****

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

“What’s up bro?” Kelley asked when she got into room.

 

“I need your help.” Tobin responded standing up from her bed, facing Kelley.

 

“Yeah, your text kinda summed that up buddy.” Kelley responded sarcastically.

 

Tobin deadpanned, rolling her eyes, “Dude, seriously, can you focus for like a half a second.

 

“Ugh!” Kelley sighed dramatically, “I guess so. What’s up?”

 

“I want to take Alex out on a date.” Tobin said shyly.

 

Kelley screeched and her eyes lit up, pulling out her phone and opened up her notes. “Okay so I have a few ideas in mind.”

 

Tobin was astonished with how many things Kelley bookmarked, but what she was more astonished with, was that these were the ones for Alex and herself. She couldn’t imagine the ones Kelley had with Hope, that was, when Hope actually had the audacity to ask her out.

 

“A few Kell?! There’s like over 100 ideas here.” Tobin said, exasperated.

 

“184 to be exact _and_ Talex has been around since day 1, so I would’ve had to start sooner or later right?”

 

“Umm no, I don’t think you had to start at all actually.” Tobin said, now face Kelley on the bed, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

 

“Oh whatever Toby. Just look at the first five, they’re my favorites.”

 

“Fine.” Tobin says, but thankful Kelley always has plan.

 

“Dinner and movie is boring. A fancy dinner is too cliché. A pickup game will be exhausting after training. I suck at romantic walks through the park. And I’m too impatient for a scavenger hunt.” Tobin said, a little bummed she didn’t find what she was looking for.

 

“Look at number 13.” Was all Kelley had to say to get Tobin’s mega-watt smile back. She knew once she saw it Tobin would like it… and boy was she right, Tobin _loved_ it.

 

“Oh my gosh! Kelley this is perfect!” Tobin said getting up from where she and Kelley were sitting on the bed. “You’re a genius! I owe you big time!” She said giving Kelley her phone back and running for the door. “Don’t you both.” Kelley responded as a rhetorical question before realizing what was actually happening.

 

“Okay I’ll ask her after training today.”

 

****

 

“Okay, now tell me what you’re going to say.”

 

“Hey Kell, um I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to lunch with me tomorrow since we have the afternoon off?”

 

“Perfect. I think she’s ready.” Ashlyn said to Ali before walking into the weight room.

 

****

 

Training in the weight room was definitely rough to say the least, so when Dawn said they’re were going to have an unplanned scrimmage at the field, there was definitely a lot of complaining.

 

When they got to the field Dawn went through the teams before she explained they’re only playing a 15 minute game, which the gals were grateful for.

 

“Alright ladies listen up here are the teams,” Dawn said. Solo, Alyssa, Kling, Whit, Christie, Becky, KO, Brian, Pinoe, ARod, Press, and Abby. You guys will play in a 4-3-3 with Kelley in the midfield on the right.” Dawn said, looking at Kelley who gave her two thumbs up. “And she continued, you guys will have two goalkeepers switching off since the other team has the advantage with ten players instead of nine, she said. “As for the other team, we have Ashlyn, Chups, JJ, Boxxy, Kriegs, HAO, Chen, Carli, Tobs, Syd, and Alex. And you guys will play in a 4-4-2 but Jill and myself want to see you Carli attacking a bit as well.” she concluded.

 

Both teams nodded and agreed on what side they wanted before getting into a group huddle. Jill blew the whistle for everyone to line up in their respective positions after the back four, for both sides had one last talk.

 

The whistle sounded and the teams were off. Good strategizing from Carli’s team lead to some good opportunities, but were swept away each time by Christie’s team. The game’s first goal however, did come from Christie’s team. In the 5th minute, Pinoe floated one in the upper ninety causing Ashlyn to dive, but not far enough.

 

She celebrated in regular Rapinoe style by fist bumping in the air, before cartwheeling across the field, the team following in pursuit. Carli’s team did not seem phased because in the eighth minute, when a great cross from Tobin connected with Alex’s head and right out of Hope’s reach, the team was cheering. Tobin and Alex were running full force to each other, jumping in the air at the same time, and hitting each other’s sides. Tobin was probably a little too excited when she realized she knocked Alex to the ground.

 

“Oh my gosh Lex, are you okay?!” Tobin said instantly feeling bad at the site.

 

Alex responded by laughing saying, “Yes Tobin, relax. That was kinda fun actually. That should be our new goal celebration.” She smiled, as Tobin helped her up.

 

No one from either side could come up with the equalizer to seal the win and the final whistle blew. The gals were satisfied because both teams saw some great communication, solid passing, and concrete footwork, as did the coaches.

 

“Bring it in ladies,” Jill said after she blew the whistle. “Dawn and I saw some great stuff out there today. I liked where we were on connecting passes, shooting opportunities, and split second decisiveness when it came down to shoot or pass. I do think though, our execution has to be a bit better because even though these teams don’t have the greatest goalkeepers in the world, they do have some very talented ones.” Jill said, still very pleased with their performance. “With that being said,” She continued, “We will have a heavy training session tomorrow, but the good news is you will have the afternoon off as promised, and then Thursday it’s all business before the game on Friday.” Even though they were in for it on Thursday, the gals were still satisfied they would have the afternoon off. Jill dismissed them to the showers and everyone got on the bus to head back to the hotel… well almost everyone.

 

“Hey Kell wait up a sec!”

 

“Oh hey Hope what’s up?” Kelley asked, the two of them gathering their stuff from the bench.

 

“Nothing um, I actually wanted to ask you something…” Hope replied before Kelley nodded.

 

“Yeah sure, what?”

 

“Umm well I wanted to see if maybe you would want to grab some lunch with me tomorrow afternoon after training?” Hope said and right after she asked, she got self-conscious for some reason so she added, “But if you have plans totally underst-”

 

“I would love to, Hope.” Kelley smiled so wide it almost blinded Hope.

 

“Really?” Hope asked mirroring the grin, but still surprised nonetheless.

 

“Of course.” Kelley said. “I would love to.”

 

“Okay great I’ll text you later then.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Hope gathered her things to leave and when she thought she was out of Kelley’s sight she jumped and fist bumped the air, shouting “Yes!”. Little did she know, Kelley saw the whole thing.

 

****

 

The gals all had team dinner and headed back up to their rooms to get some sleep.

 

Tobin and Alex got back into their hotel room, shuffling around, getting ready for bed.

 

They were both silent until Tobin decided to speak.

 

“Hey Lex?”

 

“Yeah Tobs?” Alex said emerging out of the bathroom and into Tobin’s sight.

 

“So I wondering, would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow afternoon?”

 

Alex was taken aback at the question, but smiled at her girlfriend, replying with a simple “Yes.”

 

“Great. Wear something casual yet comfortable because it’s gonna be a fun day.” Tobin said surely.

 

Alex didn’t reply nor did she need to when Tobin was getting her to change for bed. When she was waiting for Tobin to finish brushing her teeth, a thought popped into Alex’s mind.

 

When Tobin got out of the bathroom, she got into Alex’s bed with her, and letting Alex cuddle onto her side. Alex couldn’t shake the thought any longer, so she just decided to ask Tobin.

 

“Umm, Tobin?” Alex asked, now sitting up.

 

Tobin could a total change in the younger girl, so looking worried she asked, “What’s wrong Lex?”

 

“Should we tell our parents that we’re dating each other?”

 

“What like right now?”

 

“Yes right now.” Alex said sarcastically. “No like tomorrow, before our date.”

 

Tobin saw the hesitation in Alex’s eyes, but gave her an honest answer.

 

“Honestly Lex, I don’t think we should.” Tobin responded, now also sitting up.

 

“Why not.” Alex said, almost disappointed.

 

“Because,” Tobin took a deep breath before continuing. “What if we do actually end up winning the World Cup and we’re celebrating and we’re having fun, and then our families come over to congratulate us on the win. They’re gonna remember ‘Oh yeah my daughter is dating another girl.’ And they’re gonna look at me with disappointment in their eyes because of the fact that I’m gay, even though we just won the World Cup.”

 

“Tobin they’re not gonna think that.” Alex said reassuring the midfielder.

 

“But how do you know that?” Tobin questioned.

 

“I don’t. But what I do know is that they love you for you and they always want you to be happy no matter if it’s with a guy or a girl.”

 

“I don’t know, Lex.” Tobin said, still unconvinced.

 

“Look Tobs, I get where you’re coming from, but it’s the World Cup and right now all eyes are on us, especially the paparazzi.” Alex tried to reason.

 

“That’s the other thing though, I don’t wanna take any attention away from the tournament. Plus we haven’t even told our teammates.”

 

“But don’t you think our parents are gonna be hurt when they go to the grocery store and see ‘Soccer Star, Alex Morgan Dating Teammate Tobin Heath’ across every magazine cover. They’re gonna pick it up and think ‘Wow, our own daughters didn’t even tell us.’ Telling them now is better than them finding out through the media. I think we would just be preparing them, if anything, about what they might see out there.”

 

“I still don’t know Lex. Can we just sleep on it, please?”

 

“Yeah.” Alex agreed and Tobin turned out the lights.

 

Alex was out within minutes, but Tobin however, well she was out in about a few hours. Her mind was going through every scenario of what her parents might say when she told them.

 

****

 

The next morning both girls were excited for the day ahead, as well as Kelley and Hope.

 

The gals all got ready for training and went down stairs for breakfast prior to their morning session with Dawn. It was not as bad as the girl thought but it was worse than most. Each of them made sure to do at least 3 recovery sessions; pool, ice bath, yoga, or massage to get their legs back.

 

Everyone was relieved when the coaches called it a day because then they were free to do whatever until dinner.

 

****

 

“So, you nervous Kell?”

 

“…a little.”

 

Alex was helping Kelley get ready, as she was also getting ready for her date, in her room.

 

“It’s good to be nervous, though.” Alex comforted Kelley, starting to feel butterflies in her stomach as well.

 

“I know but still.”

 

“Where is she taking you?” Alex asked.

 

“Just out for lunch and then she said we can come back and watch a movie or something until dinner.” Kelley responded seeming satisfied with what Hope had planned.

 

“Simple, yet romantic.”

 

“Yeah I always knew she was a sap.” Kelley laughed while applying mascara. “So… what are you guys gonna do?”

 

“Honestly I have no clue. Tobin just said to dress casual, yet comfortable.”

 

“I bet she has something great planned.” Kelley said, but already knowing where Alex was going. Tobin made her pinky promise on their friendship that Kelley wouldn’t tell and surprisingly, Kelley has since kept her mouth shut.

 

Alex was wearing white shorts, a sheer gray tank top, exposing her sports bra through the sides, and white tennis shoes. She had minimal makeup on and her hair was tied up in a bun. Kelley however, was wearing a sundress, black flats, and her hair had a natural curl to it, also minimizing the amount of makeup she applied.

 

****

 

“Bro you look like you’re about to puke, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah um just uh nerves I guess.” Hope said to Tobin, pacing back and forth around the room. Tobin and Hope were getting ready in Hope’s room and would pick their respective girlfriends up at 3 o’clock before departing their separate ways.

 

After Tobin was starting to get dizzy herself, she stood up and grabbed Hope by the shoulders, making her stop.

 

“Dude chill it’s just a date.”

 

“Easy for you to say. Your girlfriend is the star forward of the US Women’s National Team, which, I might add, has been best friends with you since day one, so it’s just like you guys are hanging out.”

 

“Oh no Solo. It is absolutely _nothing_ like that.” Tobin responded, also starting to get nervous as well.

 

“Come on man,” Tobin added after a moment of comfortable silence, “You and Kelley are basically best friends. You’re always laughing, even when you don’t want to be around her. Plus she’s the whole package, heck I would even go with her.” Tobin said jokingly, hoping Hope could hear it in her voice, unfortunately she did not.

 

“Hey watch it Heath! You’re dating the star forward of the National Team and I’m dating the star defender of the National Team.” Hope retaliated.

 

“Take it down dude, I was just kidding.” Tobin said, throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

 

They were both laying on the bed waiting for the minutes to tick by, which honestly felt like hours.

 

Tobin was wearing khakis, a simple tank top, worn out nikes, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but still exposing her baby hairs, and little to no makeup. Hope had on black leggings showing off her calf muscles, a simple white blouse, black flats, straighten hair, also wearing minimal make up.

 

**2:58  2:59  3:00**

 

****

 

Both women pick up their dates and went their separate ways.

 

Kelley and Hope went to a small, secluded cafe a few blocks away from the hotel.

 

They went in and luckily there were very few fans who saw them together. They ate and talked all afternoon until hope realized the time and that they were going to be late for dinner.

 

“Shit, Kell we got to go or we’re gonna be late and look suspicious.” Hope said, picking up the check after Kelley argued to take it. So when Hope refused and paid the check they were on their way.

 

****

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

“Tobin just tell me where we are going, I’m gonna find out in like two minutes anyway.” Alex said as they were making their way down the street in a cab.

 

“Exactly, you’ll find out in two minutes.” Tobin said in triumph.

 

Tobin and Alex decided to tell their parents after their date so they didn’t have to find out through the media during the tournament. So, until then, it would be like a regular date but they would try to keep some distance between them.

 

“Okay, take off your blindfold.”

 

Alex did as told and took it off, astonished at what she saw.

 

“Tobin this is…” Alex couldn’t even find words for what she saw.

 

“Beautiful,” Tobin finished for Alex. “Just like you.”

 

Alex started laughing at that comment realizing how much of a sap her girlfriend was.

 

“Come on.” Tobin said, taking Alex’s hand and leading her to a quiet spot on the beach where little to no people were around. Tobin, with the help of Kelley, had set up a picnic on the beach after teaching Alex how to surf, something she’s been wanting to do since she was little.

 

They put on their wetsuits, grab the surf boards, and are in the ocean within seconds. Tobin show’s Alex the proper form in which she has to be on the board in order to catch a wave. It would be an understatement to say that Tobin was surprised to see how fast Alex got the hang of it. That was until Alex got wiped out by a wave and Tobin thought her own heart stopped. Alex didn’t surface for another minute and Tobin was freaking out until she saw her.

 

“Lex?!… Lex?!… Alex?!…”

 

Once Alex surfaced and caught her breath, Tobin swam over to her to make sure she was okay. When they were a few feet apart, Tobin saw Alex laughing, a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Tobin asked, relieved to her smile, but still very nervous nonetheless.

 

“Are you kidding, that was amazing Tobs!” Alex nearly shouted.

 

They were now mere inches apart, both laughing and in that moment, neither of them cared if anyone saw them. So, Tobin took a chance hoping the paparazzi didn’t follow them and could them in the ocean. Tobin leaned in and connected her lips with Alex’s, both trying their best to stay above water. However, this wasn’t enough for Alex as she deepen the kiss. She swiped her tongue along Tobin’s bottom lip asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. After a few moments, Tobin pulled back, her muscles tired from trying to stay up.

 

“Come on, let’s go have lunch.”

 

They swam out of the ocean and stuck their boards in the sand to have a relaxing picnic on the beach.

 

Their lunch together flew by as Tobin looked at the time, realizing they would be late for dinner.

 

“Hey Lex, what are the chances we can skip dinner and not get in trouble?” Tobin asked, as they were laying down the blanket looking up at the clouds.

 

“No shot.” Alex responded, knowing they have to leave soon.

 

“Well, we’ll never know until we find out.” Tobin said hopeful.

 

“Yeah but remember what Jill said, ‘If we miss dinner we’re suspended for the next game.’” Alex reminded.

 

“Maybe,” Tobin said after trying to figure out how to bend the rules. “But if we call Jill and find a better reason to stay out we can.” Tobin smiled, mischievously.

 

“What’s our reason?”

 

“I didn’t get that far yet.” Tobin laughed to looking at Alex, getting lost in her icy blue eyes.

 

“Come on let’s go.” Alex said defeatedly, offering a hand to Tobin.

 

They were laughing the whole way back from the beach to the hotel and all the way to dinner.

 

****

 

The next morning the gals all got up excited that gameday was only one more day away.

 

They went down to breakfast and everyone got their food from the buffet to start eating. The coaching staff took the floor as everyone finished up.

 

“This is Sweden in blue playing against Germany. This the scenario we’ll face a lot, any questions about that?” Jill asked. “Okay organize, solve initial pressure and play. Be confident on the ball. As the Australia game grew on you got more confident solving pressure. We’ve dealt with teams flying at us. Solve the pressure, connect to pass. Here’s how we’ll start, we’re gonna give you this now cause tonight we won’t have a meeting tonight, so here’s how we’ll start tomorrow.” Jill said, before pulling up the Starting XI. “Captaining the game will be Carli, followed by Solo in goal. Our back four are Kling, JJ, Becky, and Kriegs. Midfielders consists of Carli, Moe, Cheney, and Pinoe. And finally our forwards are Syd and Pressi. We’ll play in a 4-4-2, but I want my midfielders to be more attacking and then when the subs come in we’ll figure out what formation would be best to play in.” Jill finished up before saying “Okay, are we good?” She said, before there were various yesses coming from the room. “Okay, so here’s what’s going on today training wise.” Jill continued with the plan until they were dismissed to get ready for the day.

 

The day went as usual with everyone getting ready for the game the next day.

 

****

 

The next morning everyone couldn’t stop smiling and laughing, knowing the game was only a few hours away.

 

They started out with their usual morning weight lifting session with dawn and played a light scrimmage. The coaches didn’t want to kill the gals’ legs prior to the game so right after they did some recovery sessions so they would be ready for game time.

 

The bus ride over to the venue was filled with excitement as some people were talking and others listening to music.

 

“Shit.” Alex said sitting next to Tobin on the bus.

 

“What?” Tobin responded.

 

“I forgot my earphones.” Alex said, shuffling through her bag, only confirming her statement and looking disappointed.

 

Tobin just laughed pulling out an extra pair of earphones. “Here.” She simply said, smiling.

 

“Where did you find them?”

 

“I forgot my phone when we were leaving, so when you guys were in the lobby I ran back upstairs to grab it and I saw them laying there on the table and stuffed them in my bag. I honestly forgot I had them until now.” Tobin explained.

 

“Thanks.” Alex said thinking about leaning in then realized all of their teammates were around.

 

“Have you ever not listened to music on gameday?”

 

“No and I don’t plan on it now, thanks to you.” Alex said, sweetly.

 

“No problem, my love.” Tobin whispered the last part as Alex got chills up and down her back at Tobin’s words.

 

“You know,” Tobin said. “I bet I can name every song in order on your playlist.”

 

“Well there’s only 17.” Alex challenged.

 

“Okay.” Tobin agreed.

 

“My House by Flo Rida

Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay

House Party by Sam Hunt

Best Song Ever by One Direction

Alive by Sia

Cold Water by Justin Bieber

18 by One Direction

Colder Weather by Zac Brown Band

Elastic Heart by Sia

Superheroes by The Script

As She’s Walking Away by Zac Brown Band

Closer by The Chainsmokers

Can’t Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake

Purpose by Justin Bieber

Sweet Annie by Zac Brown Band

H.O.L.Y. by Florida Georgia Line

It All Started with a Beer by Frankie Ballard.”

 

“Damn, you’re good.” Alex said, scrolling through her phone nodding at each correct answer… which was every single one of them.

 

The gals got to the stadium, finished their warmups and headed out to the tunnel for the walk out.

 

The National Anthems were sung, the players shook hands, and the coin was flipped. It was game time.

 

****

 

The whistle blew and the two teams were off, USA in blue and Sweden in yellow.

 

Good possession led to some good opportunities, but no one could convert. Sweden was definitely putting the US in high pressure situations, however the US did not seem phased and they remained calm and focused.

 

The best opportunity for the US came in the 25th minute, when Moe crossed in a ball to Syd. She got in the air and over the Swedes in time, but it was just wide of the goal. Unfortunately, that was the probably one of the best chances for the US to get on the board.

 

They went into the locker where Jill told them she was satisfied with what she had seen, but would like to have seen more pressuring, and encouraged that for the final 45.

 

Several opportunities kept coming for US, but no one could put them away and get a lead.

 

A good moment for the Swedes to get on the board came in the 78th minute. A swedish national team player stepped up to the corner and this next play of the game could decide if the US would win the group or not.

 

 _“...At all times, especially here… Headed down once by by Sembrant! Picked up! Chipped over! Off the line! Off the crossbar! It looked like Klingenberg went up! But it looked like it hit the crossbar!”_  JP Dellacamera said, stunned at what he just witnessed, as well as the Swedes who were trying to argue the save by throwing their hands up.

 

“Klingenberg saved it!” Toni Dicicco, another commentator and former US Women’s National Team Coach, said, before continuing through the replay. “Here’s that… Watch Kling… ugh… Klingenberg on the back post here… She heads it off the bar… and this fundamental brilliance when you do your job as well as she just did her job… And guess who just came into the game.” He said, the latter referring to Alex Morgan coming in for Sydney Leroux, hoping the referees knew the ball was out though.

  
“I say no goal for Sweden.” Cat Whitehill, the third commentator agreed.

 

With the use of “Goal Line Technology” and the “Hawk Eye System”, officials were able to confirm that it was not a goal, and Klingenberg did, in fact, save it.

 

Before the ball was able to connect with the 5’2” defender, everyone’s hearts on the sidelines clenched, knowing at this point it was a 50/50 shot. When it was clear that was no goal, everyone’s hearts settled and they were definitely grateful Kling was on their team.

 

85 minutes passed, then 90 minutes passed, then extra time, then the game was over. Resulting in a draw, penalties would not be taken because it was the group stage.

 

They game was over. The players shook hands and headed back into the locker room.

 

They huddled around as Jill took the floor. “First off, everyone give a round of applause to Kling for helping us get the draw and ultimately saving the game.” she began, as the girls started clapping. “Kling that was a brilliant play and excellent timing, so thank you.” she said, as Kling took a dramatic bow, getting a laugh out of other teammates. Jill continued with her postgame speech and dismissed the girls to change and get on the bus. Now that they got passed Sweden, Nigeria was next.

 

[Behind the Crest: Ep. 3 - #USWNT in Canada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqe_D99hBAQ&list=PLsAXIYtop5OsHRjeeVQfB6L_oqJcpon6L&index=3)


	4. USA vs. Nigeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is happening with Talex!! Like, comment, bookmark, enjoy!;)))

“Alex, let’s go!… We were already supposed to meet in the lobby!”

 

It was June 13, the day after the game, and all of the girls were told to head to the lobby at 8:00 sharp to fly to Vancouver so they could finish up group play.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Alex responded to Tobin, as she checked her make-up for the hundredth time, before grabbing her stuff to leave the room.

 

“I don’t really get why you need make-up at 8 o’clock in the morning, but you look amazing as usual.” Tobin said knowing what Alex was already going to ask her, ‘Do I look okay?’.

 

Alex didn’t respond, instead she just smiled and walked with Tobin to the elevator in a comfortable silence.

 

****

 

_Vancouver, Canada - 10:00am_

 

The gals all arrived at the hotel tired, but excited. They went straight to the conference room to get their room assignments.

 

“Okay ladies here we go,” Dawn said, getting the girls’ undivided attention as they walked in. “So we got, Hope and KO, Syd and Alex, Becky and Kling, Whit and Boxxy, ARod and Moe, Hao and Chups, Lloyd and Abby, Kriegs and Tobin, Cheney and Pinoe, Ash and JJ, Alyssa and Press, and Christie. Okay come get your room room keys I think Jill was saying we may have a meeting in 2 hours at noon, so just be ready if we are.” The girls all nodded and went to get their room keys when Tobin pulled Kelley aside saying, “Good luck, Squirrel.”, walking away laughing, before Kelley could respond. Kelley just stood there, her mouth agape as she was looking at Tobin’s descending figure.

 

****

 

Tobin and Ali were trying to take a nap in their respective beds, Tobin’s eyes getting heavy before she quickly remembered something and got up.

 

“Shit.” She said, before rushing out of the room, trying not to slam the door to wake up Ali.

 

****

 

**_Knock… Knock… Knock…_ **

 

“Mhmm go away.” Tobin heard a muffled, tired voice from inside and knew what both girls were up to.

 

“Alex, it’s me. Open up.” Tobin said, seriousness still her voice.

 

Alex heard just how serious Tobin was and was now confused and concerned at the same time.

 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, as she opened the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

“We need to talk about something.” Tobin said, not giving too much away, knowing Syd was in their shared room.

 

“Okay now you’re really scaring me, what’s going on?”

 

“Come with me.” Tobin said, taking Alex by the hand leading them somewhere private.

 

They entered the conference and Tobin shut the door behind them.

 

“Umm okay, I saw this on the plane and forgot to show you after you woke up from your nap.” Tobin said, pulling out her phone to show Alex the article titled, _‘More Than Just Teammates?’_

 

Alex’s eyes went wide as she read what it said aloud, voice getting higher with each word. “‘ _Surf Lessons, A Romantic Picnic on the Beach, and Laughter Non-Stop. Are USWNT Stars, Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath more than just teammates?’”_

 

“These pictures are so close up, I didn’t even see the paparazzi!” Alex almost shouted, clearly annoyed.

 

“I know me neither.” Tobin said worried, taking a seat.

 

Alex turned to face Tobin saying, “So what do we do?”

 

“Well, we were going to tell our parents anyways once we got here, but now it has to be sooner. _And_ I think we have to tell Jill and gals now…” Tobin responded, trying to push however they were going to react out of her brain.

 

“Shit. This is bad Tobin. Like really bad.” Alex said, looking like she was to puke, handing Tobin’s phone back over to her.

 

“Do you wanna just tell Jill now and get it over with? Cause I mean once this gets out, her or Dawn will be the first ones to see it probably, so it’s better if it comes from us.”

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Alex reluctantly said, but still agreeing that it was the best idea.

 

Both girls ran out the door and down the hall trying to find their coaches’ room.

 

****

 

Jill was going through her social media when her eyes roamed over a story. She saw the title for a brief second, recognizing the names and scrolled back up. She reread the title before her mouth dropped wide open.

 

“Um Dawn, can you come over here for a sec?”

 

“Yeah, sure what’s up?” Dawn asked, getting up from her respective bed.

 

“Look at this.”

 

Dawn looked at the computer screen Jill was sitting in front of at her desk, as she read aloud, “ _‘More Than Just Teammates? Surf Lessons, A Romantic Picnic on the Beach, and Laughter Non-Stop. Are USWNT Stars, Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath more than just teammates?’”_ Dawn copied the same reaction as Jill as they looked at each other, utterly shocked.

 

Jill stood up to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

****

 

Jill opened the door to a very nervous looking Alex and Tobin.

 

“Alex. Tobin. We were just talking about you guys. Come in.” Jill said, standing to the side so they could enter.

 

“Take a seat.” Jill motioned for them to sit in front of the desk, as she sat down behind the computer, with Dawn standing on her right.

 

“Dawn and myself need to discuss something with you guys.”

 

Alex and Tobin shared a look before Tobin spoke. “We need to discuss something you too.”

 

Now it was Jill and Dawn’s turn to share a look. “Oh okay, go ahead.” Jill said, surprised.

 

“Oh, like now?” Tobin said, caught off guard.

 

“Yep. You guys have the floor.” Jill said.

 

Tobin and Alex looked at each other before Alex began. “Okay, um, this is kind of hard to explain, so I’ll put it as simple as I can. The night that we won the Australia game and went out to that bar, we were dancing and having fun and then… um… we uh… we kissed and long story short the next day, Tobin asked me to be her girlfriend… and I said yes.” Alex rushed out the last part, though smiling at the memory of that night, looking for any sign of disapproval in Jill or Dawn’s eyes. There was none. Just happiness, to put into simpler terms.

 

“Ahh, so Talex _is_ real.” Jill said, smirking, Dawn laughing in agreement.

 

Both girls rolled their eyes dramatically, not saying anything, but also laughing.

 

“Okay, well I am happy you guys let me know and and I appreciate it, as well. However, you guys have to keep it professional on the field.”

 

“Of course.” They said in unison. “There’s one more thing though,” Tobin started, “We didn’t want to tell the media because, one we didn’t want to take the attention away from the World Cup and two, _we_ want to tell our parents and we’re afraid the media would leak it and… well…”

 

“They leaked it.” Jill finished, turning the computer screen toward the couple, who were surprised Jill found the article too.

 

“Uhh… yeah.” Alex said.

 

Everyone was quiet for a minute just sharing looks. Jill sat back with her hands intertwined, taking a deep breath.

 

“So what do we do?” Tobin finally asked after a moment. “And how can we tell the team before they find out?” She added.

 

“Well, personally guys, the team should be the least of your worries. Everyone’s in their own bubble right? So it’s not like they’re gonna go out one morning to pick up the paper or a magazine and see you guys on it. We have a schedule and even on our off days, they’ll probably just be exploring the city and what not. And you know they’re gonna be super supportive no matter what. But,” Jill paused, taking a deep breath and wisely choosing her next words, “I would suggest telling your parents as soon as possible because you don’t really know what they’re gonna see at the grocery store when they get on line and see the stories right there you know? So I mean, right now is probably the best time for that. And we’ll just tell the team when we cross that bridge, no big deal.”

 

The girls were almost relieved in a way to tell Jill because she made it sound a lot easier for them. They thanked both of their coaches before standing up to leave. Jill stopped them, however.

 

“And guys, you might want to keep the PDA to the bare minimum until you’re both ready to tell the media.”

 

“Okay Coach, thanks.” They said before heading to the door.

 

****

 

“Do you want me to be in here with you? Cause if not I could just go into the conference room.” Alex asked, understanding why Tobin would want to do this alone.

 

“Umm,” Tobin hesitated. “I think maybe I should do this alone cause I don’t know how they’re going to react.”

 

“Okie dokie.” Alex said, before giving Tobin a good luck kiss, grabbing her computer and leaving.

 

“Okay, here we go.” Tobin said to her herself as she opened her computer, sitting down at the desk in her room, pressing the call button.

 

**_Ring… Ring… Ring…_ **

 

Tobin’s heart was pounding out of her chest until she saw her mother come over the screen, smiling.

 

Tobin copied her facial expressions but then it hit her. This was it. It was now or never. Suddenly, her face fell dramatically, but she hoped her mother couldn’t tell and thankfully she didn’t.

 

“Tobin honey! Hi how are you?! How is camp going?!”

 

“Hi mom. Everything is good so far.” Tobin said, still cheerful but also very nervous.

 

“That’s good!” Her mother responded, before adding, “Listen honey, I’m about to go to the store to pick up stuff for dinner can I ca-”

 

Before her mother could finish, Tobin was already saying, “No! Mom, you can’t go to the store right now!”

 

“You’re acting weird Tobin, what’s wrong?”

 

“Mom, is dad there with you? I have to tell you guys something.”

 

“Sure honey, one second.” Cindy said, calling Mike into the room.

 

They both sat down on the couch in the living room, looking as worried as Tobin had ever seen them.

 

Tobin put her elbows on the table and rubbed her eyes before she opened her mouth, starting with, “Okay, I know this is going to be hard to wrap your guys’ heads around and I really don’t want you guys to be disappointed in me because I know how you’re going to take it…”

 

“Tobin what are you talking about, honey? You know we would never be disappointed in you for anything.” Cindy said, Jeff nodding in agreement adding, “Yeah kiddo, you know that.”

 

“Um okay,” Tobin said unconvinced, but continuing after taking a deep breath. “Well I don’t really know how to say this, so I’ll just say it… Alex and I are together.” Tobin finally said, letting it sink in for her parents.

 

Cindy and Jeff looked at each other before Jeff clarified, “Alex, as in Alex Morgan, your best friend?”

 

“The one and only.” Tobin said, smirking.

 

“Why would we be disappointed?” Cindy asked, “We’ve always known you guys were together. You’re attached by the hip.”

 

“No mom,” Tobin said, knowing they didn’t get what she was trying to say. “We’re going out.”

 

“That’s great, kiddo! Are you guys going to explore the city? I heard Vancouver is beautiful.” Jeff asked, clearly not understanding Tobin’s words either.

 

Tobin was starting to get frustrated as she rephrased what she was trying to say, but did her best to remain calm nonetheless.

 

“No guys,” Tobin said, starting to sweat a little because she knew her parents would get it now… and they did. “Alex and I are dating.”

 

They shared yet another look before Cindy noticeably gulped.

 

“Oh.” She said, not blinking, just staring at the computer screen.

 

Neither parents spoke until Tobin said, “Mom? Dad?”

 

Tobin’s mother sighed, “Tobin, honey I have to go. Can we talk about this later?”

 

“Yeah… we have training though today, so any time after seven.” Tobin said, already regretting to agree to talk to their parents.

 

“Okay, we love you honey.” They said.

 

“Yep… I know…” Tobin said coldly, looking anywhere else but her parents.

 

Tobin was the first one to hang up, immediately breaking down into tears the moment she hit end call.

 

****

 

Meanwhile in the conference room, Alex keep hesitating to hit the call button. But she knew if Tobin could do it, she could… and so she did.

 

“Alex!” Jeni, Alex’s older sister, said.

 

“Hey Jen.” Alex said, laughing at her sister’s enthusiasm to see her, even though they saw each other before Alex left for Canada.

 

“Jeri! Alex is on Skype! Come say hi!” Jeni shouted to her sister who was in the other room. Both girls came home for the summer to cheer on their little sister on the world’s biggest stage. “How are things going? How are the gals? How’s Tobin?” Jeni asked her last question with a wink and Alex felt the blush creep up her neck.

 

“Everything’s good Jen, listen are mom and dad there? I really need to talk to them.” Alex asked, as she felt her heart starting to pound too.

 

“Hey Alex!” Jeri said, coming into view.

 

“Hey Jer.” Alex said, starting to get anxious.

 

“So how are things? How’s Tobin?” Jeri asked, teasing Alex.

 

“Look guys, I would really love to talk to you, but is not the best time.”

 

“Okay,” They said defeatedly, calling their parents.

 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Pam said, sitting down with her husband.

 

“Why do you think something’s wrong?” Alex asked, surprised at the question.

 

“Because you always call or skype us at night, usually because you’re training at this time.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong mom, I just wanted to talk. And we left Winnipeg this morning, so we have training in about an hour or so.” Alex said, checking the time.

 

“Okay honey. So how is camp going?”

 

“Good. Yeah, everything is going well so far.” Alex responded, waiting for the right time to tell her parents about Tobin. And that time came when her dad, did in fact, bring up Tobin.

 

“Hey Al, how is Tobin? We haven’t seen her in awhile. How is my other daughter?”

 

“You wish she was your daughter.” Alex laughed, but secretly she relieved they brought her up. “Actually that reminds me,” She said, pretending to remember what she wanted to say. “I wanted to tell you guys something.”

 

“I knew something was wrong.” Pam said, Michael nodding as well.

 

“Mom, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to let you guys know… that um… Tobin and I… we um… we’re uhh… we’re dating.” Alex stuttered out barely above a whisper.

 

Pam and Michael looked at each other with a serious face until they both smiled.

 

“We’ve always known Talex was real, sweetheart.” Michael said in triumph.

 

“Really?!” Alex said, surprised with what her parents had just said.

 

“Of course!” Pam said. “Every time she would visit, you guys are inseparable.”

 

“Yeah, and we see the way you look at each other. It’s like there’s no one else in the room.” Michael added.

 

Alex blushed, smiling because she knew it was true.

 

“So you guys are okay with it then?” She asked, still unsure.

 

“Absolutely honey. All we want is for you to be happy and if that’s with Tobin, then we support you both.” Pam said, Michael nodding in agreement.

 

“Yeah, love is love and you can’t help who you fall for. We will always be proud of you no matter what. And we never want you to be ashamed of loving Tobin. I think it takes more courage to tell your family than it will be to tell anyone else, including the fans.”

 

Alex by now was tearing up at her father’s words. She knew her mother would be supportive, but to hear it from her father, that made her cry even more.

 

“Thank you guys. You don’t know how much those words mean to me.”

 

“Of course Ali Cat, we’ll always love you.” Her dad said.

 

“Love you guys too and I can’t wait to see you at the final.” Alex responded.

 

They ended the call before a huge wave of relief came over Alex. Now she could only hope Tobin had the same feeling.

 

****

 

Tobin hasn’t moved from her previous spot, but now her elbows were on the desk, hands over her eyes, crying.

 

Alex walked in and didn’t look up when she said, “Hey Tobs, what did they say?”

 

Right after Alex said that she looked up to see Tobin basically sobbing. “Not good.”

 

“Oh my gosh Tobin!” Alex said walking to where Tobin was. Tobin got up to face Alex who immediately engulfed her into a hug. “It’s okay Tobs.” Alex said soothingly to comfort Tobin, who was crying into her shoulder.

 

Tobin explained everything to Alex then later asked how Alex’s parents took it. All she said was, “Well.” because her main focus right now was on her girlfriend.

 

They asked Ali if she could stay with Syd, who agreed because she had a feeling of why Alex wanted to stay.

 

****

 

They went to training and Tobin just tried to focus on what she was doing. Tobin was taking her anger out on different pieces of equipment… and it was noticeable.

 

Alex went over, concerned with her girlfriend, and asked, “Tobin, why do you look like you’re about to kill someone?” Tobin was slamming the medicine ball on the ground over and over again, but still continued when Alex came out.

 

“Tobin?!” Alex repeated when she didn’t answer. “Tobin!” Alex put her hands on Tobin’s shoulders to get her to look at her, and once she did Alex could see the tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, starting to get very concerned with the midfielder.

 

“Everything Alex!” When Tobin raised her voice, all of their teammates turned around… including Jill.

 

Jill went over to consult the girls when she saw Tobin crying and called the couple into her office.

 

****

 

They walked into Jill’s office and took a seat at her desk as she closed the door. Jill then took a seat opposite of Alex and Tobin and noticed the tears streaming down Tobin’s face. Alex reached for Tobin’s hand and interlocked their fingers. In that moment, Jill realized what was wrong.

 

“What did they say Tobin?”

 

“After I told them, they were like ‘Oh’ and then mom my said she would call me back tonight after dinner because she had to go the store. And now I bet she’s gonna see the magazine article… I just don’t want them to be disappointed in me.”

 

“They won’t be To-”

 

“But how do you know that?!” Tobin said, once again starting to raise her voice.

 

“Well I don’t, but I’ve met your parents a hundred times before.” Jill responded, still calm, understanding where Tobin was coming from.

 

“Exactly, you don’t really know them.” Tobin fired back before getting up to leave.

 

“Tobin, babe wait!” Alex said, also getting up to chase after her, before Jill got her attention.

 

“Alex, why don’t you both take the rest of the day off. I know today has been rough, so just go back to the rooms and relax.” Jill said, feeling bad for both girls.

 

“Thanks Jill.” Alex said genuinely before shutting the door behind her.

 

****

 

The days went on with nothing really important happening. Tobin talked to her parents again who just accepted the fact that she was dating another girl and left the subject alone. They haven’t spoken since that conversation, which was June 13 and said they would hopefully be seeing her in the semifinals and later the final.

 

****

 

The day of the game, Alex and Tobin woke up in Tobin’s bed at 8:00am. They didn’t have to be at breakfast until 10 because after they would have a meeting to announce the Starting XI.

 

Tobin was lying on Alex’s chest, her arm protectively around her girlfriend’s waist. Alex, however, was the one to wake up first. When she noticed Tobin was still sleeping, she lightly kissed her on the head, turned to the nightstand on her left to grab her phone, and turned back over to scroll through her social media.

 

Tobin started to stir in her sleep and Alex rubbed her back trying to calm her. Tobin, did though, eventually wake up, but right next to the one she cared about the most.

 

She picked her head up from Alex’s chest and they both stared at each other, no words needed to be exchanged, until Alex leaned down to kiss Tobin.

 

After a moment or so, Alex was the first to break the silence, but still holding her position.

 

“What were you dreaming about?” Alex asked her girlfriend.

 

Tobin just simply raised her shoulders implying an ‘I don’t know.’

 

“Hey, you know what I was thinking about last night before we went to bed?” Tobin asked, eyes still heavy from sleeping.

 

“What babe?” Alex responded, smiling at how cute her girlfriend was when she just woke up.

 

“You know how screwed we are with all of the die hard Talex fan and then especially all of the press conferences?”

 

“Just say what Jill would tell us, ‘No comment.’” Alex said trying to comfort Tobin.

 

“Yeah but they’re so annoying. Every time our personal lives come up, they always cross a line.”

 

“I know, but until we come out and say it, they’ll always do that.”

 

“Shit! We still have to tell the team.”

 

“Yeah you’re right. What about breakfast, so we can just get it over with and not let it affect the game?” Alex reasoned.

 

“Alright, yeah.” Tobin said reluctantly, not making eye contact.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Alex said, lifting Tobin’s chin up to look her in the eyes. “We’ll get through this together okay? I promise. I’m not leaving you Tobin Heath…I mean unless you want me to…” She said smiling.

 

“Never Alex Morgan.” Tobin said, looking nervous for some reason and looking like she was having an internal debate with herself. “I love you.” She said, barely above a whisper yet looking for any signs in Alex’s eyes that indicated she didn’t feel the same way about her.

 

There were absolutely none.

 

Instead just a wide smile on Alex’s face. “I love you too.” She barely managed out before crashing their lips in a passionate yet meaningful kiss. “I love you so much.” Alex repeated.

 

****

 

Everyone was gathered in the breakfast room, sitting down together and having their side conversations. Alex and Tobin sat with Kelley, Ali, Whitney, Carli, Hope, and Alyssa.

 

When it was time, Alex and Tobin stood up and walked over to Jill even though their teammates were giving them a questioning look for leaving in the middle of Kelley’s animated story.

 

“Hey guys, you’re just going to leaving right in the middle of my story?” Kelley questioned looking offended.

 

“Kell, we all know how it ends, either you tripping up the stairs or falling down them.” Alex said, smirking when Kelley’s jaw dropped.

 

“Party pooper!” Kelley countered even though Alex and Tobin were already walking away.

 

They told Jill they were ready and she took the initiative of clearing the noise in the room.

 

“Good morning ladies,” She started. Everyone was confused because usually Jill would let them finish before giving her pregame pump up speech, but they let her continue anyway. “Okay, I know all of you are still eating but Alex and Tobin have something to share. Take it away guys.” Jill said before giving Tobin a pat on the back and going to sit down with Dawn and Tony.

 

“Umm okay,” Alex started, not really knowing what to say as both of them were getting nervous. “Thanks Jill,” She nodded and looked at Tobin, who continued. “So as Jill said, we have something to tell you guys.” Upon hearing this, Kelley knew exactly where this was going. Her eyes became wide and her mouth was a gap. Alex cut Tobin off to cut Kelley off from cutting them off and spoiling the big news.

 

“Kelley…” Alex said sternly, her eyes like daggers. “Do not spoil this for the team.”

 

“Really Morgan?! You just spoiled my story…” Kelley said disappointed.

 

“Which gives you no right to spoil mine.” Alex fired back.

 

For the third time this morning Kelley’s jaw dropped. She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair as the laughter in the room settled, still obeying Alex though.

 

“Okay, as we were saying… we have something to tell you guys.” Alex reminded.

 

“Alex and I… we are… we umm…”

 

“Just spit it out Heath!” Ashlyn yelled out, encouraging Tobin to say it.

 

“Alex and are dating.” Tobin rushed out, before thinking about something else. “So yes, that means-” She was cut off by Pinoe, ARod, Ali, and Kelley, who shouted in unison…

 

“TALEX IS REAL!!!”

 

Alex and Tobin both rolled their eyes as they started to head back to their seats. Then heard Pinoe start to speak and knew it couldn’t be good.

 

“You know what this means don’t you?”

 

They turned around and gave Pinoe a questioning look, who continued.

 

“You guys can’t room together anymore.” She said, the room chuckling, Alex and Tobin included. They thought that would be it for the jokes though and boy were they wrong.

 

Pinoe and Syd started saying, “Bount-chicka-bount-woun!” as Kelley started playing “It’s getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes” on her phone.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m started to think telling the team was a bad idea.” Tobin whispered to Alex, who responded with, “Oh definitely.”

 

****

 

“Good morning ladies.” Jill said enthusiastically upon entering the room. There were some ‘good mornings’ here and there but mostly just tired sighs and groans. “Oh come on guys, it’s game day!” There were mock enthusiastic cheers coming from the various tables in the room and Jill let out a small chuckle. “Alrighty then, let’s get right into it.” Jill spoke before receiving nods to continue. “Captaining is Abby with Solo in goal. Back four is Kriegs, JJ, Broon, and Kling. Middies are Pinoe, Cheney, Lloyd, and Heath. And up top will be Alex with Abby.” Jill finished before saying, “Are we good?” There were yesses and thumbs up from around the room before the girls were dismissed for the game.

 

****

 

They arrived at the stadium for the game with everyone getting in the zone They want to win the group and they needed a win to do so. Alex and Tobin decided to tell the public about their relationship before the Colombia game but after they arrived in Edmonton, where the venue was located.

 

Warm ups were finished, practiced jerseys were swapped for game jerseys, and the walk out from the tunnel began. It was game time.

 

Right from the start Nigeria was very physical. Although they could surely match the USA’s speed and pressure on the ball, they didn’t have the technicality that the USA brought to get out those tight pressure situations. In the 38th minute however, Sarah Nnodim tripped Tobin from behind at midfield resulting in a yellow card, so she had to be cautious to not get ejected from the game. Both teams were firing on all cylinders until they went into halftime and were unfortunately scoreless. Jill was definitely happy with their performance, but still wanted to see a little more physicality nonetheless. The gals walked out with their heads on their shoulders and a new fire in their eyes ready to get the score on their side.

 

They came right back after the second half whistle blew. A Nigerian player got the last touch before kicking it out of play resulting in a corner for the US. As Pinoe walked over to take it, Alex, Abby, Carli, and JJ were in the penalty area with the rest of the team at the top of the 18 yard line.

 

 _“Rapinoe… To the middle… Run made… And there’s one! Wambach! 1 nothing US!”_ JP nearly shouted into the microphone.

 

Everyone ran to Abby to celebrate, yet they were all a little surprised she hit it in with her foot instead of her head like most of the time on corners. Good defense kept the ball out of the back of the net for the US. They only conceded one goal since the opening game and they wanted to keep it that way.

 

In the 69th minute, Syd was sprinting after the ball as it rolled down the field towards the top of the 18. She barely got a touch when Sarah Nnodim tripped her so she would fall. It was clear she was not going for the ball, instead Syd. The ref saw this whole scene and gave Nnodim another yellow card, resulting in a red card. She was ejected from the game and Nigeria was now let to fight with only 10 players.

 

This didn’t phase the Nigerians, however. They did not let another ball pass their goalkeeper as time was ticking down. Unfortunately for them, the US did win the game, as well as the group.

 

[Behind the Crest: Ep. 4 - #USWNT in Canada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3T3z3ooYcw&list=PLsAXIYtop5OsHRjeeVQfB6L_oqJcpon6L&index=4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to just focus on Talex or also O'Solo, Krashlyn, and Presston?


	5. USA vs. Colombia

As the gals were partially celebrating the win and trying to get their stuff out of the locker room to make the bus on time, Kelley took the floor in usual Kelley fashion.

 

“Okay hoes, listen up!”

 

“Hey! I’m not a hoe!” Alex said defensively.

 

Kelley gave her a knowing look, but Alex knew she was joking. “Take a seat Morgan you’re embarrassing yourself.” Alex’s jaw dropped as she was not expecting to hear that, but Kelley continued. “Okay, I say we can either go bowling tonight or go sight seeing since we are in the beautiful city of Vancouver.”

 

There were some discussions amongst the girls and Kelley suggested they take a vote.

 

“Alright, everyone for bowling?” All of the gals raised their hands, including the squirrel herself as she stated, “And all those opposed?” No one raised their hands and so it was settled, the gals would be going at it tonight for a team bowling competition.

 

****

 

 [USWNT Bowlerama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1cQMo4ZksM)

 

They got to the bowling alley and picked teams. The girls bowled for a few hours and had a lot of laughs throughout the night. Ultimately, the “Balling Brunettes” won. Consisting of five of the girls; Alex, Carli, Pressi, Cheney, and Kriegs came through with a victory.

 

****

 

The next morning the gals got up at 7:30am to leave the hotel and head to Edmonton for the round of 16.

 

“Babe, do you have everything?” JJ asked, getting all of their bags together in the hallway.

 

“Yeah I’m good. Start going.” Christen responded, doing one last room check.

 

_A few rooms away…_

 

“Aleeexxx!!! Come on! We’re late every single time because you always insist on putting on makeup even though I promise you look stunning!” Tobin shouted from down the hallway walking towards the elevator while waiting for Alex.

 

“Aww look Hope, they’re still in the honeymoon phase. Alex is making Tobin carry everything for her.” Kelley said while walking arm in arm with Hope.

 

“Shut up O’Solo.” Tobin fired back, both girls laughing before Tobin started to chuckle to.

 

“Hopey, can you carry my bag for me? It’s sooo heavy!” Kelley asked Hope, as they were walking toward the stairs, in an exaggerated voice with her puppy dog eyes.

 

Hope rolled her eyes saying, “The things I do for you O’Hara.”

 

Upon hearing this, Tobin rolled her eyes at Kelley’s antics but smiled nonetheless for her two friends.

 

_A few more rooms away…_

 

“Babe, are you done putting on mascara?”

 

“Yes honey,” Ali said exaggeratedly. “You ready?”

 

“Yep. Let’s go.” Ash smiled giving Ali a kiss and heading out the door with theirs to the lobby.

 

****

 

_Edmonton, Canada - 9:30am_

 

They arrived at the hotel and after gathering their luggage, the gals went into the conference room to get their new room assignments.

 

Jill and Dawn gave their regular speeches before Dawn gave them their room assignments again. “Okay, listen up guys,” she began. “We have Hope and Abby, Syd and KO, Becky and JJ, Whitty and Kling, Boxxy and Carli, ARod and Moe, HAO and Pinoe, Kriegs and Alex, Cheney and Tobin, Chups and Ash, Pressi and Alyssa, and Christie.” Dawn stated before adding, “Are we good with this?” She asked before receiving nods from the group. “Alright here are your keys and we’ll meet at 11 in the lobby to head to the field for training, okay?”

 

Again, the nods were repeated and the gals were dismissed to their rooms.

 

Alex and Tobin were walking hand in hand similarly to Christen and Julie, Kelley and Hope, and Ali and Ashlyn.

 

“Hey babe, do you wanna go out to breakfast and get outta this stuffy hotel?” Tobin asked her girlfriend.

 

“I don’t know if we should Tobin considering the media doesn’t know yet.”

 

Shit I forgot about that, Tobin thought. “Oh yeah, good point.”

 

“But,” Alex said, getting Tobin to look at her questioningly. “We could ask Presston, O’Solo, and Krashlyn to come with us to make it look like just a group thing.” Alex suggested with a wide smile.

 

“That’s perfect!” Tobin agreed. “My girlfriend’s a genius.”

 

“I know.” Alex said, pecking Tobin’s lips as they got into the elevator.

 

****

 

They went out for breakfast at the local cafe. There were plenty of fans for each couple but obviously no one knew anyone was dating each other so the girls kept the PDA to a minimum. To Tobin and Alex’s relief, there was no media waiting for them because no one put on their social media that they were going out.

 

Tobin and Ashlyn split the check and the eight girls walked out of the cafe satisfied.

 

On the way back to the hotel however, the media saw them on the street and bombarded everyone. Of course Alex and Tobin got the worst of it though.

 

“Shit Tobs, they found us.” Alex said turning to the midfielder.

 

“Ugh, are you kidding me?” Tobin said annoyed, rightfully so.

 

“Alright, guys just go back to the hotel while you still can and me and Alex will be there shortly.”

 

After arguing that the other girls didn’t want to leave behind, they finally obeyed and were on their way.

 

“Tobin why don’t you go to. I don’t want th-.”

 

“No Alex, I’m not leaving out here by yourself.”

 

“Tobin.”

 

“No Alex, I refuse. As someone once said ‘I’ll be right here with you.’”

 

Alex smiled as she remembered the night she said that. The first night they kissed. The first night Alex realized her feelings for Tobin were more than she ever thought. The feelings she knew she needed to let Tobin know. That was the night she realized she was deeply in love with Tobin Heath.

 

“Alright here we go.” Alex said, bracing herself for the questions.

 

“Alex! Tobin!” The reporters said in unison.

 

“What’s going on with you guys? Are you together?”

 

Alex and Tobin looked at each other before answering. They wanted to tell the media just to get it over with and have them stop asking them if they were a thing or not. When they shared a glance, Alex could swear she saw Tobin nod her head discreetly allowing Alex to share the news.

 

Alex smiled wide and took Tobin’s hand in hers, intertwining them.

 

“Yes,” she said, “We are dating each other.”

 

As soon as Alex said that, there were a hundred more questions to follow. They answered a few more and politely said they had to leave for training.

 

****

 

After training, Jill got the gals’ attention to announce the Starting XI real quick. “Okay ladies real quick, this is how we’ll start tomorrow. We have Solo in goal and Abby captaining. Then we have the brick wall; Krieger, JJ, Becky and Kling. Pinoe, Cheney, Lloyd and Heath are in the midfield. And I want Alex and Abby up top. I will use subs if and when I think we need them. Alright, are we good ladies?”

 

“Yeah.” The girls said in unison, some more pumped than others because they got the nod.

 

****

 

Soon enough game day came around. Everyone was hyped on the way over to the field. Tobin and Alex have yet to live down the jokes about them being together all the time. Nonetheless, everyone was ready to start the knockout rounds.

 

JJ and Press were sitting together on the bus like they normally do. Julie was listening to music looking out the window until Christen got her attention. “Hey babe?” Christen said quietly so none of their teammates heard her.

 

“Yeah?” Julie asked, taking out her earphones.

 

“I was just thinking about how the team would react if and when we told them about us.” Christen laughed.

 

“Omg could you imagine?” Julie said laughing too.

 

A comfortable silence fell for a moment before Julie spoke.

 

“Well… when do you wanna tell the team?” She said, staring intently into the forward’s eyes.

 

Christen thought for a moment before simply saying, “I’m ready whenever you are babe.”

 

Julie smiled, turned back to the window and out in her earbuds again. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Christen’s. Both girls were thankful they were in the last seat on the bus. Ali and Ashlyn were sitting to the right of them also in the last seat, but they knew about their teammate's relationship along with Tobin, Alex, Kelley, and Hope.

 

****

 

After warms up, the gals headed into the locker room for Jill’s pregame speech.

 

“Okay ladies take a knee,” Jill began. “Alright, before we go over the game plan, I just wanna say I’m extremely proud of you guys with how you played in the group so give yourselves a round of applause.” The gals obeyed, clapping and giving each other big smiles. “Great job guys,” Jill agreed. “But now our focus is here. We’re here. In Commonwealth Stadium. Taking on Colombia. Which as well all know, Colombia _is_ a very physical team. So, let’s play smart and try to secure a spot in the quarterfinals.” Jill said calmly. “Now let’s go out there and get the win!” Jill said not so calmly. All of the girls stood up clapping and screaming until Abby took the floor also shouting with everyone.

 

“I!!”

 

“I!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

  
  
“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!” They all shouted together, getting fired up.

 

“Now let’s win.” Abby said seriously, leading her team out to the tunnel for the walk.

 

It was game time.

 

****

 

The whistle blew and both teams were off. As expected, Colombia was physical right from the start so, the US just had to be more physical.

 

In the 4th minute, everyone came into the box as Alex passed Tobin the ball from the top of the 18 who took a shot that was well block from Perez, Colombia’s goalkeeper. However, as she dove on the ground to try to save it, Abby came running in to slide it through her hands and get the goal.

 

Colombia’s defender’s hands went up in attempt to call an offsides, which they were granted. Yes, the US was disappointed they couldn’t capitalize, but they shook it off and were back at it.

 

In the 17th minute, Colombia swept the ball away from the US to try and clear it up the field. Lauren went for the ball to try and pass it to Kling who was waiting on the left for the ball. She tripped the other player and went to help her up to try to persuade the ref not to give her a card. It didn’t work however and the ref did, in fact, give her a yellow card.

 

Everyone on the US was furious with the call but knew there was nothing they could at that point. Now, because of the previous yellow against Australia, she would be suspended for the quarterfinal match.

 

Although this was a hard hit for the US, they couldn’t dwell on that call because they had yet to secure a spot for the next game.

 

11 minutes later, Lauren volleyed the ball over a defender for a waiting Morgan in the box. She tried to head it down in an attempt to make it bounce over Perez. To the United States’ dismay though, Perez tipped it over the goal to get it out for a USA corner.

 

Time went on in the game with both teams getting some good opportunities. It was now down to who could capitalize on them.

 

In the 41st minute, Velasquez tipped the ball out for a throw in, but while trying to do so, Pinoe came sprinting to try to win the ball and knocked over the Colombian in the process. Megan immediately knew what she did and put her hands up trying to show the referee that wasn’t her intention. She too was given a yellow card and was suspended for the next game because she received a yellow in the opening game against Australia.

 

The girls went into the locker room at halftime very frustrated.

 

“Ladies what’s going on?” Jill asked seriously. When no one said anything, just staring at each other, she spoke again. “I’m serious. I want an answer. Pinoe, Cheney what was up out there? You do realize you guys are now suspended for the next game, right?” Jill looked at the both of them disappointed and Lauren then decided to speak. “I’m sorry coach. I didn’t think that should’ve been a yellow, but clearly I was wrong. But Pinoe’s? You could tell that wasn’t her intention to knock her over. She came in too hot and unfortunately it did result in a suspension for next game.” Lauren said, defending her friend. ”But the reality is, it’s over and done with and there’s nothing we can do about it now. So we can’t and we won’t dwell on it.” She finished.

 

“Alright well that’s what I want to hear.” Jill agreed. “Okay now this is the game plan for the second half,” she began. “There are three things I want from you guys; communication, pressure, and organization. We can’t always rely on halftime to sort things out. With that being said I wanna see you guys solving problems on the fields and not needing help from us. Along with that, pressure Colombia. We are a well known and successful team, so obviously we’re going to be the biggest target. Like I said before, solve initial pressure and connect to pass. Lastly, organization. This is key guys, so listen up. We need to organize ourselves to be able to execute on scoring opportunities. So, Kling and Kriegs don’t be afraid to run up the flanks to send in crosses. Pinoe, Cheney, and Tobin I need you guys to keep it solid in the midfield, but Tobin you’re going to be the exception. I also need you to send crosses and passes into the box to have our forwards run onto them. And Carli, Alex and Abby, it’s all business up front. Do whatever it is you need to put each other in the best position to score. From here on out guys, all of these games matter, okay? Are we good?” Jill finished.

 

“Yes coach.” The girls said getting ready to back out and dominate.

 

****

 

And to no one’s surprise all they did was dominate.

 

In the 47th minute, Rapinoe sent a long ball to Alex who was trying to run onto it. Alex did get a touch on it, but Catalina Perez came sliding into the top of the box wiping her out completely. Everyone the US bench got up and started yelling at the ref to get a call. Barely half a second later, the referee _did_ give Perez a red card. She was forced off the field with Colombia now having to play a player down. They subbed off another player to put in Stefany Castaño, their third string keeper at the time.

 

Abby Wambach stepped up to take the penalty. The whistle sounded and she took the shot. She went left, Castaño went right. However, Abby put too much spin on the ball, missing the frame of the goal by less than an inch. Yes the US could’ve taken the lead to boost their confidence, but it was okay because they had another opportunity six minutes later.

 

In the 53rd minute, Cheney took a quick touch by the 18 to pass it to Krieger. She took a touch to sent it into a running Morgan.

 

 _“Krieger… Morgan… Flag’s staying down!… And that goes in… It may have been deflected past Castaño but the US has finally scored!”_ JP said into the mic as the gals started celebrating with Alex. To no one on the team’s surprise, Alex ran right to Tobin engulfing her in a hug.

 

They US continued to press as Jill told them and were rewarded thirteen minutes later for it. Kling sent in a pass to Rapinoe who ran into the 18 with the ball. Clavijo tripped her and Pinoe went down hard. Immediately the ref issued her a yellow card resulting in a PK for the US.

 

This time Carli Lloyd stepped up to take it in the 66th minute.

 

 _“Lloyd strikes… And scores! 2 nothing! US!”_ JP Dellacamera said as Lloyd went to celebrate with Cheney, Abby and the other gals.

 

The US held their 2-0 lead over Colombia, but as the game went on, Colomba realized they were in trouble and became more and more physical.

 

A little later, the US was awarded a free kick about 20 yards away from Colombia’s goal. Castaño was setting up her defenders as Cheney went up to take it. Everyone gathered in the box man marking each other. Carli and Abby were getting set, Alex was in the crowd of defenders, and Tobin was by Castaño incase she needed to tap the ball in from there.

 

The whistle blew and Cheney let the ball fly. It went right above Alex who got a head on it and aimed it toward Tobin. Tobin jumped up to flick it into the back of the net when Castaño came off her line to punch it. Fortunately for her team, she did successfully clear it, but unfortunately for Tobin, it looked like she had more force into punching Tobin in the head mid air.

 

When she punched Tobin mid air, there was so much force that Tobin was pushed into the near post and swung around it so that she was right next to the outside of the net. Since the ball was cleared Castaño went over to help Tobin up who was apparently not moving. Alex had her on Tobin the whole time and when she saw Tobin laying on the floor she ran over to see what was up. Both Castaño and Alex were trying to shake Tobin awake when they noticed a dark red puddle next to her head.

 

“Tobin! Tobin wake up babe! Come on wake up!” Alex started to shout, fighting back tears, as Castaño was getting the medical staff’s attention to bring out a stretcher.

 

Everyone on the US team ran over to see what was happening, including some people on the bench.

 

Cheney was shocked, ARod was pale as a ghost, and Kelley was about to pass out.

 

The referees also came over filled with concern as she told everyone, including Castano and Alex to step back. Castaño obeyed, giving Tobin space, but Alex not so much.

 

“No I am not leaving her! She is my girlfriend and I’m staying by her side. I refuse to leave." Alex half shouted at the ref, which the medical staff also heard.

 

Kelley came over to comfort Alex, who was now sobbing. Kelley engulfed her in a hug and pushed Alex back to the wall behind the goal telling her to breath. Alex did as she was told and opened her mouth to speak when no words came out. Kelley knew what she was going to say and just tried to comfort her.

 

“I know Al. I know. But the only you can do right now is wait and be by her side okay?”

 

“Yeah I know, I know.” Alex said, as a new wave of tears filled her eyes.

 

The ambulance arrived at the stadium and Tobin was taken off the field on the stretcher, Alex with her the entire time. That is, until Jill stopped her.

 

“Alex! Where are you going?” Jill said jogging towards Alex who was motion to get into the back of the ambulance.

 

“What do you mean where am I -- I’m going to the hospital with Tobin.” Alex said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“No you’re not Alex. I’m sorry but you can’t.” Jill said trying to reason with her.

 

“I can’t? Are you kidding me Jill?! I’m her girlfriend! I’m going with her!” Alex said shouting at Jill.

 

“Alex you can’t.” Jill said. “Look, I get it you want to be with her when she wakes up, and I would allow it in a second, you know that, but I can't. I can’t use two sub the both of you out when I just subbed out Abby for Moe.” Jill reasoned again. “Now look at me,” She said to Alex and continued after Alex looked her in the eyes. “I promise you the second that final whistle blows you can leave the stadium and go right to the hospital. But until then, you have a duty out on the field. You need to lead this team to a victory and show Tobin you can be strong out there on the field.” Jill finished, waiting for Alex to answer.

 

“Dammit, you’re right.” Alex said sighing.

 

“I promise you, you can sprint off the field as soon as that whistle blows, but until then, we need you to lead this team out on the field.” Jill responded.

 

****

 

The game went on with the score staying at 2-0. The final whistle blew and Alex took of to the locker room to gather her’s and Tobin’s things. Heifetz gave her the keys to the team van and she was off.

 

She sprinted through the doors and went to the front desk to ask for Tobin’s room number. “Hi -- umm -- what room number is Tobin Heath?” Alex asked frantically, out of breath from her sprint.

 

“Are you a family member?” The woman behind the desk asked.

 

“Um, no not exactly. I’m her teammate and girlfriend.” Alex said, making a reference to her jersey to prove her point.

 

“I’m sorry only relatives are permitted to see Ms. Heath at this time. But you can take a seat in the waiting room.”

 

“Alex!” A voice called from down the hall.

 

Alex smiled at the familiar face and started to run towards her, “Perry!”

 

“How is she?” Alex asked after giving Tobin’s sister a hug.

 

Perry didn’t say anything, instead just gave Alex a sympathetic look and held the door open for her.

 

Alex braced herself as her eyes caught the room number on the wall, “1317” she whispered to herself and smiled, proceeding to walk through the door.

 

Tobin was laying on the hospital bed when Alex walked in. Her father Jeff, her mother Cindy, her sister Katie, and her brother Jeffrey were all sitting around the bed quietly talking to each other. Alex started tearing up as she saw her girlfriend still in her uniform with a neck brace on and several stitches aligned at the top of her forehead.

 

“It’s okay Alex. She’s going to be fine.” Perry comforted, leading Alex over to the bed.

 

Cindy was the first one sitting down to notice Alex had arrived. She stood up and immediately embraced Alex, no words needing to be exchanged. Then Jeff got up followed by Katie and Jeffrey, all giving Alex a hug and a reassuring look.

 

When they were done, Alex turned to Cindy and gave her a look, Cindy already knowing what she was going to ask.

 

Cindy motioned Alex out into the hallway for some privacy. Cindy took a deep, shaky breath, “So they did a CT scan then an MRI to get a better look and they said she has a grade 2 concussion, which I thought it would be worse honestly, but then they said -- um -- that she uhh,” Cindy paused, fighting back more tears. “Because of being mid air and that much force hitting her, she’s in a coma for at least a week, Al.” At the sound of these word, Alex completely lost it. She sat down against the wall and started sobbing, Cindy crouching down to comfort her.

 

After a few minutes, Alex got herself together, stood up, and wiped her tears on the hem of her jersey. When they went back into the room, everyone was still standing up when Jeff said, “Why don’t we give you guys some alone time. We’ll be in the waiting room when you’re ready.” And with that, the Heaths walked out of the room, leaving Alex there who was just staring at Tobin, studying her almost. _How does she still look so cute? Like I don’t get it._ Alex thought.

 

She pulled up a chair next to Tobin and intertwined their fingers.

 

“Hey Tobs, it’s Lex. We won the game 2 nothing and are going to the quarterfinals.” Alex said smiling at the thought.

 

“Um, some of the gals wanted to come by and see you after the game, so they’ll probably be here within the hour.” She added looking at the time.

 

Alex looked at Tobin and started to break down again realizing that Tobin _was_ in a coma and although it may or may not just be for a week, so many complications could occur when she did wake up.

 

While Alex was lost in her thoughts, she felt her phone buzz and opened it up to see she had a text from Kelley in the group chat.

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **Hey Al, how is Tobin doing?**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **Hey, not good. She has a grade 2 concussion.**

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **That’s not really that bad Al. She just has take it easy for the next couple of days.**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **Yeah but that’s not all…**

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **Al, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **Well…uhh... Tobin’s in a coma for at least a week.**

 

As soon as Kelley receive this text, everyone was already on the bus heading to the hospital. When they arrived, Kelley was the first one off the bus, sprinting inside. Alex had already texted her the room number they were in so after after Kelley knocked, she heard a faint “come in”.

 

As she walked in, Kelley saw Tobin laying there in bed, neck brace and all, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Alex immediately stood up and Kelley saw her eyes were red and puffy. She basically sprinted over and engulfed Alex in hug, standing like that as Alex sobbed into Kelley’s shoulder. Kelley was rubbing her back trying to comfort Alex and telling her it would be okay.

 

“Hey so listen, all of the other gals are in the waiting room. I don’t if you wanna see them or not. It’s totally up to you.” Kelley said pulling up a chair across from Alex sitting on Tobin’s left.

 

“Yeah I don’t know, but I think I’m gonna stay here tonight.” Alex said. “Were the Heaths still in the waiting room when you guys came in?”

 

“No they were just leaving when we came in. But they said they were going back to the hotel tonight and they’ll be here again early tomorrow morning.” Kelley responded.

 

“Oh is Jill in the waiting room right now?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah her and Dawn are there right now.”

 

“Okay I’m gonna go talk to her real quick about Tobin.” Alex informed.

 

“Okay.” Kelley simply said as Alex got up to leave. “Oh, and Al?” Kelley asked.

 

“Yeah Kell?” Alex asked, turning to face her friend while sniffling and rubbing the water out of her eyes.

 

“I’m always here if you wanna talk. About anything Lex, really.” Kelley said, adding emphasis on the latter to make sure Alex got her point.

 

Alex took a deep breath saying, “Yeah, I know Kell. Thanks.”

 

“Of course.” said Kelley. “Love you Baby Horse.”

 

“Love you more Squirrel.” Alex responded smiling and leaving the room.

 

****

 

Alex walked down the hall to where Jill, Dawn, and the gals were apparently waiting. All eyes turned to her and Alex was all of the sudden self conscious and nervous. She looked to Jill who took Alex to a more private spot in the waiting room.

 

Jill motioned for them to sit down and didn’t say anything, just giving Alex time to gather her thoughts. After a moment she opened her mouth to speak.

 

“So uhh,” Alex began nervously. “So she does have a concussion, but the good news is, it’s only a grade 2.”

 

Jill sighed in relief hoping that was the only thing that happened, but she knew she was wrong when Alex gave her a regretful look.

 

“What Al, what’s going on?” Jill said concerned.

 

“Um, well that’s not all actually.”

 

“Okay…” Jill said, waiting for Alex to continue.

 

“She’s uhh -- She’ll -- She’ll be in a coma for at least a week.” Alex barely managed above a whisper.

 

Jill didn’t say anything as she saw Alex start to tear up again and engulfed her in a hug.

 

“Oh my gosh Alex. I’m so sorry.”

 

After a moment of embracing, Jill spoke again.

 

“Are you gonna stay here with her tonight?” Jill asked, already knowing what the answer was.

 

“Yeah I think I will, if I can. Is that okay?” Alex asked hopeful.

 

“Of course kid.” Jill agreed. “Alright do you wanna go tell the team right now?” She said after a moment.

 

Alex frowned at this, knowing that if she did, she would just break down again.

 

“I don’t know,” She said. “I just feel like I would lose it again and break down.”

 

“Alright.” Jill responded. “Well you know they won’t leave until they hear something.”

 

They both looked across the waiting room seeing the gals anxiously waiting for some news. Alex smiled at their kind-heartedness and got up saying, “Would you mind telling them for me? I just really don’t think I can bring myself to it.” Alex asked hopeful again.

 

“Of course kid. Go be with Tobs.” Jill said thoughtfully.

 

“Thanks Jill.”

 

“No problem. And Alex?”

 

“Yeah coach?”

 

“Why don’t you take the day off tomorrow, you’ll probably be up late tonight.”

 

“Thank you Jill.” Alex smiled warmly walking back to the room.

 

****

 

Jill did tell the team and there were a lot of gasps and tears to say the least. They went back to the hotel to get some rest.

 

Kelley volunteered to bring Alex clothes for tonight and tomorrow, dragging Ali along with her. Alex was very thankful and Kelley and Ali refused to leave until they were one hundred percent sure Alex was okay for the night. After Alex basically kicked them out, she changed and turned to look at Tobin, taking off her cleats and pulling the blankets up over her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

 

Alex then got comfortable in the chair next to Tobin while holding her hand.

 

She sighed barely whispering, “I’m so in love with you, Tobin Heath.”

 

Alex pulled the blanket up over her, still making contact with Tobin, put her earphones in, and hit shuffle on her playlist. Relieved she was finally able to get some rest after this emotional day, she closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song.

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 

_[Behind the Crest: Ep. 5 - #USWNT in Canada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vCYQdQBFKU&list=PLsAXIYtop5OsHRjeeVQfB6L_oqJcpon6L&index=5) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the story needed a little drama. What do you guys think? I need some suggestions for next chapter! Like, comment, bookmark, and ENJOY!


	6. USA vs. China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience guys! I made sure this chapter would be good and I think it is...hopefully!! It's not as long as the others but I hope it will suffice! Thank you for your continued support. Like, comment, bookmark, and as always ENJOY!!

The next morning, Cindy and Jeff came in at around nine. When they entered the room, Alex was in the same position as last night; curled up in the chair still holding Tobin’s hand, except she took her earbuds out after a little bit.

 

At the sight, tears were brought to Cindy’s eyes as Jeff wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist. She immediately regrets what she had said to Tobin and the way she reacted when Tobin told them her and Alex were dating.

 

“Jeff, what have I done?” Cindy says barely audible.

 

“What do you mean honey? You haven’t done anything.” He responded, rubbing her back for comfort.

 

Cindy takes Jeff by the hand and brings him into the hallway for a second to explain.

 

“Remember what happened when Tobin said they were together?” Cindy asks.

 

“Yeah.” He says. “Why?”

 

“Well, we weren’t exactly thrilled and I think Tobin could tell.” She says, fighting back more tears.

 

“You’re right but wh-”

 

“Because Jeff, we were not supportive of them. She can’t help who she loves and as parents we are supposed to support not only her, but Alex too and we couldn’t even do that. And I’m sure she told Alex what happened and what we said about them being together.” Cindy explained.

 

Jeff seemed to get what his wife was saying and responded with, “I get where you are coming from honey, but as parents we are also allowed to have our own opinions about our children and what they do. _And_ we’re allowed to not approve who she dates.”

 

“Wait, so you don’t approve of Alex? She’s like a second daughter to us.” Cindy questions.

 

“No I didn’t say that,” At this point, Cindy knew what Jeff was trying say. “Look, what I mean is-”

 

But Cindy had already cut him off before he could finish his thought. “Wait, you don’t like Alex because she’s the first girl that Tobin has dated,” She says before adding, “You don’t like her because you think she made Tobin gay?!” Cindy questions now raising her voice a little.

 

“No honey I would never!” Jeff retaliates. “I wasn’t directing that last part at Alex. But you’re right, Alex _is_ the first girl that our daughter has ever dated so excuse me if I’m more than a little surprised about this.”

 

After Jeff finished, Cindy didn’t look up at him, instead looking down at the floor not saying anything. After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

 

“Look honey, of course I support Tobin in who she loves, but this is very new to us and to our family. And honestly, I’m glad it’s Alex than anyone else, but we’ve never experienced this before with our other three children, so yes I am surprised and a little taken aback about this whole thing.”

 

This time, Cindy looked up at her husband saying, “Really? You are okay with this?”

 

Jeff was surprised at the question. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Cindy was quick to respond, saying, “Well I thought of all people you wouldn’t really be okay with this and how it relates to our faith.”

 

Jeff smiled, “I love Tobin and as her father, I want her to be happy with who ever she is with and if that’s Alex, well, then I’ll support them and accept Alex like she’s my own daughter.”

 

At the sound of those words, Cindy had the biggest grin on her face as they walked back into the room.

 

****

 

_Back at the hotel…_

 

The gals all got up about an hour later to head downstairs for breakfast at ten.

 

Once everyone got their food and sat down, they were conversing about yesterday’s events and what would happen with Alex at the next game. As they were eating, they were surprised when they heard Jill get their attention, usually letting them finish eating before giving them the game plan for the day.

 

“Okay ladies,” She began, “If you could all look this way really quick and I’ll let you finish eating right after.”

 

The gals did what they were told and turned toward Jill to hear what she had to say.

 

“So, obviously we are missing one of the most fantastic players I have ever had the privilege to see play on the field. Tobin is a great player and are at a disadvantage losing her this late in the tournament when the stakes are heating up. So because of this, we are now going to have to adapt playing without three of our best midfielders next game against China. This is now going to create an opportunity for our game changers to step up and hopefully get a starting position for the last three games, especially the midfielders. With that being said, in practice now, I’m going to specifically look at who is able to step up and take Tobin’s position for the rest of the tournament. So I want you guys to give it all in practice and when we do scrimmages, just put it all out there, okay?” She asked, receiving multiple nods from each table.

 

“This now leads me to my next statement. I know yesterday was heartbreaking, almost traumatic for you guys, especially Alex, who is at the hospital right now with Tobin, which is why I am switching your day off to today instead of the 25th, which is the day before the game. But we’re not gonna split up and go to lunch or sightseeing or whatever. We’re going to do a team activity that’s going to take our minds off of yesterday…We’re going to go golfing.” Jill said as some of the girls look at her like she had four heads.

 

“Like mini-golfing right?” HAO asked, hoping she was right.

 

“Nope.” Jill said with a big smile on her face. “We’re going to hit the links for a team golf scramble.”

 

Among the various groans throughout the room, some of the girls were actually pretty excited to go golfing, most, if not all, for the first time.

 

“So, finish eating and go get ready. We’ll meet in the lobby at eleven.”

 

****

 

The gals meet in the lobby about an hour later as told. As they’re waiting for Jill and the rest of the coaching staff to arrive, Kelley pulls out her phone to send a text.

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **Any update on Tobs?**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **No, she still hasn’t woken up yet :*(  How’s practice? Is Jill putting you guys through the ringer? Lmfaooo!**

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **No thank God!! But, Jill is making us go golfing for team bonding and to take our minds off of yesterday.**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **So you guys have the day off?**

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **Yeah. So don’t worry, you’re not missing anything ;)**

 

 **_Baby Horse:_ ** **Thanks Kell.**

 

****

 

“Each group of 8 should have a set of clubs, one set of clubs. Get together. All the team members shoot from every spot. Then the captains choose one of four balls, probably the best one. If all four are in the water it’s difficult to choose which one but...” Tony Gustafsson, the assistant coach says. “Trash talking is fine. Being physical is not fine.” The team laughed at that as they started to form their teams.

 

[ The WNT Hits the Links ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg1Zptz4m-M)

 

****

 

The gals got back to the the hotel late because they went out for a bite to eat after the their competition.

 

Kelley, Ali, Abby, Carli, and Capt. wanted to visit Alex and Tobin so they took a cab over to see them really quick.

 

“I feel so bad for Alex. I think she feels like this is her fault.” Kelley said, as she was the last one to enter the cab.

 

“Why would she feel like that? She wasn’t the one who punched Tobin in the head.” Christie said from where she was sitting next to Abby in the back.

 

“Oh was it because Alex was the one to head it to Tobin so she feels like if she didn’t do that, Tobin wouldn’t have got hit?” Carli asked.

 

“Exactly.” Kelley responded. “But you could tell it wasn’t her fault. She had multiple defenders marking her in the box, so the only way to get it towards goal would be to head it and Tobin just happened to be right there.”

 

“Yeah true.” Ali agreed.

 

“But I don’t know so just don’t bring it up when we see her.” Kelley said, making sure everyone was on the same page.

 

****

 

They arrived at the hospital and walked in. Kelley had already texted Alex to ask if it was okay if the five of them could visit their teammate, which Alex immediately agreed.

 

When they walked in, Alex was sitting in the same chair she fell asleep in last night. She was still holding Tobin’s hand and put her head down on top of them to close her eyes for a minute.

 

Abby walked over softly rubbing Alex’s back to wake her up, saying “Al, we’re here kid.”

 

At the contact, Alex jumped, half-shouting, “What? What happened? Is she up?”

 

At these words, everyone’s face, if possible, fell even more.

 

“Um, no Lex, she’s -- she’s not up.” Abby said regretfully.

 

Everyone pulled up a chair for a few minutes. The gals chatted until they realized how late it was.

 

“Shit guys, we need to head back to be able to make curfew.” Kelley stated.

 

“What time are Tobin’s parents coming?” Abby asked getting up, the others, including Alex, following.

 

“Um, they should be here any minute.” Alex said grabbing her stuff.

 

“Okay, well uhh, we’ll give you guys a minute.” Carli said, motioning for everyone to follow her out, giving Alex a minute to say goodnight to Tobin.

 

****

 

The gals got back to hotel and to their rooms undetected, though Jill would’ve probably let them go because they had a logical explanation as to why they were gone.

 

Tobin’s parents _did_ arrive just after the gals had left and Alex was relieved to hear because now she could at least get a little rest knowing her girlfriend was with her family.

 

****

 

The next morning everyone got up to go to breakfast before the afternoon session and most had the feeling that Jill was going to put them through the ringer, and boy she did.

 

They had a rough weight lifting session right after breakfast, followed by drills to fine tune their techniques and touches on the ball, and lastly, they finished off with a scrimmage about an hour before dinner.

 

Nobody liked the schedule for the day but knew they needed it before the game, well no one…except Alex.

 

The forward felt she needed to take her mind off of the past week’s events and wanted to concentrate for a few hours before tomorrow’s game.

 

To no one’s surprise, everything was going very smoothly. Out on the field, the gals were taking just the right amount of touches, sending in precise crosses, and communicating very well. They knew they weren’t going to have three key players next game, but like the professionals they are, they would adjust.

 

Jill then set up the scrimmage teams, blew the whistle, and the teams were off. They only did about a ten minute scrimmage so they would have an easy recovery. However, about five minutes in, Jill ran out onto the pitch and started blowing the whistle repeatedly to get everyone’s attention and hoping she wouldn’t get hit with the ball.

 

She ran right to Alex who was looking concerned toward the head coach.

 

“She’s up!” Jill said out of breath, seeing the confused look on Alex’s face. She continued, “She’s up. She’s up. Tobin’s up. I just got a call from Cindy. She woke up like 10 minutes ago.”

 

At the sound of these words, Alex’s face lit up and everyone could tell.

 

“Go! Go see her!” Jill said smiling, basically pushing Alex to get off the field.

 

Alex took off. She sprinted from where she stood at the far sideline and into the locker room, the team clapping and cheering until she was out of sight.

 

****

 

When she got back to the hospital, Alex saw Perry waiting outside Tobin’s room for her.

 

“Hey, there you are! She just got up ten minutes ago.” The doctor did an evaluation and he said she should make a full recovery. But more importantly, she was okay.

 

Alex was speechless, so much emotion overcoming her. Tobin was okay. She was going to make a full recovery and come back.

 

Alex immediately engulfed Perry in a hug, tears streaming down her face. After a moment, they pulled apart and both girls walked into the room.

 

When Alex entered the room, Cindy, Jeff, Katie, and Jeffrey also gave her a hug before she went over to see Tobin.

 

Still in a neck brace, Tobin gave Alex her megawatt smile as soon as their eyes locked.

 

“Hey babe, how are you?” Alex said through tears.

 

Tobin reached out for Alex’s hand, which the forward gladly took as Tobin said, “I’m great now that you’re here.”

 

Cindy motioned for Alex to sit down saying that they were going to the cafeteria to get some food since they have not yet eaten that morning. Jeff asked if either girls wanted anything and when they both politely said no, the Heaths left the couple alone in the room.

 

“Hi.” Tobin said barely above a whisper, smiling at her girlfriend.

 

“Hi.” Alex rasped out squeezing Tobin’s hand lightly.

 

Tobin puckered her lips, silently asking for a kiss which she was immediately granted. The kiss was slow, almost timeless. Both girls trying to muster up the love they had for each other in the kiss that up until this point, meant everything to them.

 

When they pulled apart, Alex kept her forehead on Tobin’s, both girls silent until Tobin spoke.

 

“Hey guess what.”

 

“What babe?” Alex asked, reciprocating the giant grin Tobin had on her face.

 

Tobin sighed contently, barely whispering, “I’m so in love with you too, Alex Morgan.”

 

If Alex thought she was beyond happy before, then she didn’t know what to call it now. New tears formed in her eyes again as she thought back to when she said that same line to Tobin before she fell asleep the other night.

 

Alex smiled and felt as though her face was going to split open as she leaned in again to connect their lips in another slow and passionate kiss.

 

Tobin was okay.

 

****

 

It was now June 26th -- gameday. But it had also been five days since Tobin’s incident.

 

She had just woken up so now the doctors were evaluating Tobin’s condition. She would be released tomorrow if everything looked good, so Tobin was texting the gals until it was time for the game.

 

 **_Tobs:_ ** **Guess who’s back bitches!!!**

 

 **_Pinoe:_ ** **OMG YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!**

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SHE’S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

 **_Tobs:_ ** **Kell you knew I was alive the whole time… and so did the rest of the team…**

 

 **_Squirrel:_ ** **I know Tobs, I was being dramaaatic… keep up would ya ;P**

 

 **_Tobs:_ ** **Oh sorry… I would’ve neeever guessed ;P**

 

They texted in the group chat until they arrived at the stadium. Jill had already announced the Starting XI; Solo, Kriegs, JJ, Becky, Kling, Kelley, Moe, HAO, Lloyd, who captained, ARod, and Alex. They would be playing in a 4-4-2.

 

They had their pregame speech and got into their starting positions. It was game time.

 

Good possession by the US lead to early opportunities but unfortunately, they were unable to capitalize on them. China kept pressing until the half, keeping the score 0-0. This had been the fourth time that the US went into the half scoreless.

 

So, because of this, Jill felt that the gals needed a pregame talk.

 

“Ladies, gather around.” Jill began. “What’s up guys? This is the fourth time we went into the half scoreless.” Jill said, all of the girls sensing a little disappointment in her voice. “Don’t get me wrong I’d rather have us tied than trailing into the half, but we’ve been the favorites for this entire tournament. Look, I realize Cheney, Pinoe, and Tobin aren’t here-”

 

Alex was at her locker checking her phone to see if Tobin had texted her during the game, which she hadn’t. When Jill had mention Tobin’s name though, Alex slammed her locker door shut and walked out of the locker room and into the hallway where the walk out from the tunnel usually was.

 

Everyone turned to look at Alex who had already left the room.

 

“Alex!” Jill said sternly, “Where are you going?!”

 

“I got her coach.” Kelley offered, getting up from where she sat.

 

Jill nodded as Kelley took off towards the door. When she was out in the hallway, Kelley immediately saw Alex crying and went over to the forward.

 

When Alex saw Kelley it was almost as if Alex had a wave of relief come over her. Kelley walked over to her and embraced her best friend. No words needed to be exchanged as the two hugged for a few moments. Then Alex spoke.

 

“What have I done Kell? This is all my fault.” Alex said, fighting back tears, her eyes now puffy.

 

“What do you mean Al?” Kelley questioned, her eyebrows furrowed. She had a feeling what Alex was going to say, but let Alex use her words.

 

“Tobin I mean. I know she’s okay now, but because of me she can’t play for the semis and probably the final.” Alex said, her voice cracking on the last few words.

 

“Alex stop! Okay? This was not your fault.” Kelley said sternly, holding onto Alex’s shoulders. “Once the ball left your head it was out of your control. Tobin chose to head it which resulted in her getting hit.” She said as Alex suddenly found more interest in looking at the floor than Kelley. “Look Al, it doesn’t matter how this happened or who’s fault it was. What matters is Tobin is okay and she’s still madly in love with you…which I don’t really get since since you’re such a handful.” Kelley joked, mumbling the last part which earned her a light slap on the shoulder and Alex’s jaw dropping.

 

“Wow thanks Kell, love you too.” Alex said, feeling her mood brighten for the first time that week.

 

“Well if that’s how you really feel you probably should tell Tobin that you’re interested in someone else.” Kelley joked, trying to get Alex to smile and eventually returned the grin when she was successful.

 

The girls laughed, Kelley’s arm around Alex shoulders, as they walked back into the locker room where Jill was finishing up her speech.

 

They walked back out onto the field and got into one last huddle.

 

Abby gave her speech and shouted, “WIN ON THREE!”

 

“One, two, three!”

 

“WIN!” All of the gals screamed in unison.

 

They kept pressing and were able to create some chances.

 

Finally, the US was able to capitalize in the 51st minute.

 

_“Short in the cross to Julie Johnston. Into the box! Lloyd! The header! Lloyd scores! US wins!”_

 

Everyone ran over to the captain, who kicked the corner flag in celebration, turning to hug the team.

 

With the 1-0 lead, the US was growing in confidence. They kept pressuring, winning balls, sending in great crosses, and making sure the ball never passed the back line.

 

A little while longer into the second half, the US was awarded a corner. Moe stepped up to take it as everyone gathered into the 18. She sent the ball flying and Kelley, Carli, Tan Ruyin, a Chinese midfielder, and Wang Fei, their goalkeeper went up for it. All three players were trying to head as Wang Fei came off her line to try and punch it, which was successful.

 

However, Kelley got caught in the middle of this debacle and came directly down onto Tan Ruyin, hitting her nose. Her nose started bleeding, but being the tough, resilient player she was, she played on. It wasn’t until well after the incident that one of the referees noticed what was going on. Kelley was escorted off the field and was brought to the medical staff as the US kept playing on.

 

They were able to stop the bleeding and Kelley was forced to change her jersey as well because of FIFA’s strict ‘no blood on your jersey’ policy. She was eventually able to go back into the game but in the 61st minute was subbed off by Press, who then was able to help the US secure a spot in the semi final.

 

Now it was on to Germany.

 

****

 

The gals went out to the bars that night, but only for about an hour or two because everyone was exhausted from the game.

 

The next morning, Alex got up early to go to the hospital and help the Heath’s get Tobin back to the hotel where they were staying. She took the team van over and entered the hospital, something she has been getting used to lately.

 

She let herself into Tobin’s room where the midfielder was sitting on the side edge of the bed apparently trying to walk for the first time since her accident.

 

Tobin didn’t notice Alex come in as she leaned up against the wall that lead to the door, arms folded, right leg in front of left, and the biggest grin on her face.

 

Her girlfriend immediately returned the smile when she stood up and locked eyes with Alex. Tobin got up and walked over to Alex, giving her the tightest hug possible, both girls laughing, almost falling over.

 

Alex, Tobin, and the rest of the Heath clan got back to the hotel when everyone started to head downstairs and into the breakfast room to eat before practice…or so they think. Little did they know Jill and Dawn had a different idea today.

 

Tobin’s family left the couple alone to say hi to the team while they went back to their room to get some sleep.

 

All of the gals were so excited to see Tobin was okay that almost the whole team was throwing questions at her all at once. Being the kindhearted, innocent person she was, she answered all of them as Alex sat next to her a small smile on her face, holding Tobin’s hand and thinking, _so much for some alone time._

 

Jill then called them into the conference room when they were done so Dawn could talk to them.

 

They soon learned that the ‘Fitness Update’ was just a hoax for what they were actually going to do. The coaching staff had planned a team bonding exercise and from the looks of it, the gals were excited to kick things off.

 

[WNT Scavenger Hunt Gets Real, Real Quick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd8ZcYH4Em4)

 

[Behind the Crest: Ep. 6 - #USWNT in Canada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph4Tw9DGtxc&list=PLsAXIYtop5OsHRjeeVQfB6L_oqJcpon6L&index=6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, and bookmark!


	7. USA vs. Germany

The next few days were rougher than usual for the girls. They flew over to Montreal as soon as possible so that they could start preparing for their next opponent…Germany. Everyone knew it was going to be a rough game, however, if they beat the German girls, they would move on to verse the winner of Japan vs. England.

 

So, as expected, they had a harsh three days of weight room, scrimmaging, and strength & conditioning leading up to the game.

 

_Montreal, Canada - 10:00am…_

 

The gals met in the conference room, like they regularly did when they first arrived, to get their room assignments.

 

It was assigned that the following girls would be rooming together:

 

Hope and Syd

Becky and KO

Whitty and Ash

Arod and HAO

Carli and Kriegs

Cheney and Alex

Moe and Pinoe

Chups and Tobs

JJ and Boxxy

Abby and Alyssa

Kling and Pressi

Christie

 

The girls were satisfied with who they were assigned to and went upstairs to put their stuff down and have breakfast. Conversation flowed normally in the breakfast room as the gals were eating and before everyone knew it, it was time for their weight lifting session…and everyone was dreading it.

 

The gals were split up into groups to work with different coaches on different techniques. Working with weights was Becky, Whitty, Chups, Kriegs, JJ, Alex, and Kelley. Syd, Arod, Pressi, Carli, Pinoe, Cheney and Tobin worked on agility. HAO, Moe, Boxxy, Abby, Kling, and Christie fine tuned their touches on the ball mixed with some cardio, but not too much. While Hope, Ash, and Alyssa were working with Graeme and the other goalkeeping coaches in goal.

 

The first group picked up a few weights to start with while quietly chatting with each other. Before they could really get into it though, Jill came over to pull aside one of her players.

 

“Kelley,” Jill said, getting the attention of the defender. “A word please.”

 

Kelley let out a sigh of relief saying, “Phew, I was hoping we would get a break.”

 

At this Alex started to chuckle saying, “Kell, we’ve been at this for less than 3 minutes.”

 

“I know,” Kelley said exaggeratedly, adding, “I was starting to break a sweat.”

 

Alex laughed despite herself as she saw her best friend walk with Jill out of the weight room.

 

“What’s up Coach? Why did you want to talk to me?” Kelley asked, her voice shadowing a hint of concern.

 

“Well Kelley, I just wanted you to know that I’m extremely impressed with how you’ve performed in the quarterfinals.” Jill paused, choosing her next words carefully. “And as you know, Tobin has started the few games that she could but…” Jill said the last word with a bit of hope which Kelley picked up on.

 

“But what?” She asked, also putting emphasis on the but.

 

“But now that she won’t be playing in the semis, I talked to Tony and Dawn and they both agreed that starting you against Germany would be our best chance at getting the W.” Jill said sporting a huge grin.

 

“For realsies?” Kelley said, mirroring the facial expression.

 

“Yes,” Jill said, laughing at Kelley’s use of words. “For realsies.”

 

Kelley immediately pulled Jill in for a hug, both women laughing.

 

“Wait,” Kelley said coming to a realization. “Is Tobin gonna play in the final then?”

 

“We were discussing it before, so if we think she’s well enough she might just play 25 minutes to a half, depending.” Jill responded.

 

“Alright, I just don’t want her to be mad at me for taking her starting spot.” Kelley said, thinking of Tobin’s reaction to the news.

 

“Kelley, first of all, she doesn’t own that spot. She worked for it and she earned it for most of the games. But, I’ve seen what you’ve done during the course of this camp and it would be an understatement to say that I’m extremely impressed.” Jill smiled.

 

“Thanks Jill.” Kelley smiled, blushing.

 

****

 

The girls were training until one and Jill let them go out to lunch for a few hours before they had dinner and another, lighter practice under the lights.

 

“Hey.” Tobin said, enveloping Alex in a hug from behind.

 

“Eww you’re sweaty!” Alex said laughing, turning around to see her girlfriend.

 

“You are too!” Tobin laughed.

 

“Umm I don’t sweat…I glow.” Alex said in a matter of fact tone.

 

“Well, then you glow very beautifully.” Tobin said, as she inched her face closer to Alex’s.

 

“Why thank you, babe.” Alex smiled sweetly.

 

Both women walk hand in hand to the locker room in a comfortable silence before Tobin decides to speak.

 

“So what do you wanna do for lunch?” She asks opening the door for the forward.

 

“Um--Oh, thanks babe.” Alex says surprised. “Uhh I don’t know what do you wanna do?”

 

“Uhh I don’t know what do you wanna do?” Tobin copies.

 

“Uhh I don’t know what do you wanna do?” Alex repeats.

 

“Uhh I don’t-” Tobin starts to say before she’s interrupted.

 

“Okay, we’re getting nowhere.” Alex laughs before shaking her head and walking over to her locker, Tobin following suit.

 

“Do you wanna go out or order in?” The midfielder asks, turning Alex around to face her and putting her arms around the love of her life.

 

“Hmm why don’t we go out.” Alex decides.

 

“Yeah?” Tobin asks surprised. “It’ll be our first date since coming out to the media.”

 

“Yeah I know, but I feel like it’ll be good for us.” Alex states.

 

“Okay, well then I’ll pick you at 7?”

 

“I can’t wait.” Alex says pecking Tobin lips.

 

The rest of the gals got showered, changed and headed out to the bus…well…except for two…Kelley and Hope.

 

Kelley is packing all of her gear into her duffel when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and soft lips kissing her neck. Kelley instantly smiles knowing who it was, but was unable to say anything as Hope was kissing up her neck and over to her jawline. Kelley threw her head back in pleasure as her breathing started becoming heavier.

 

“Hey babe, I hate to break this up, but I have to talk to you about something.” Kelley said as she just remembered something important.

 

At the sound of this, Hope immediately stops and waits for Kelley to turn around.

 

Kelley turns around, but before she can even say anything, Hope is already speaking.

 

“About what? Is it about our relationship? Are you breaking up with me?” Hope rushes out nervously.

 

“What?! No! I’m not breaking up with you. Why do you want to break up with me?” Now Kelley is nervous with what Hope brought up.

 

“What?! No!” Hope realizes that she’s making the situation worse and should’ve just let Kelley say what she needed to say, “Just continue with whatever you were about to say.”

 

“Alright.” Kelley says skeptically, but continues anyways, “Jill gave me a starting spot in the Germany game!!” Kelley practically shouts, smiling so wide, blinding Hope with her white teeth.

 

“Kelley that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Hope says, engulfing Kelley in a hug. “We have to celebrate! How bout I take you out to lunch?”

 

Kelley contemplates for a second before saying, “Or, we could finish what you just started before.”

 

And with that Kelley closes her locker, turning around to bend down agonizingly slow to pick up her duffel bag, and stands back up, smirking at Hope, whose eyes went wide, and left the locker room.

 

****

 

The girls get back to the hotel around 1:45. Jill reiterated the game plan on the bus and everyone retreated to their rooms to make plans for lunch.

 

About 15 minutes later, there’s a knock on Kling and Pressi’s door.

 

“Coming!” Kling says. “Oh hey Jules, what’s up?”

 

“Hey Kling, is Christen in here?” Julie asks, sounding a bit nervous.

 

“Yeah she’s here.” Kling says looking concerned.

 

“Can I talk to her for a second alone?”

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll be in Moe’s room then.”

 

“Thanks Kling.” Julie says entering the room.

 

“No problem.” Kling responds leaving.

 

Julie closes the door and leans against it for a second, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, thinking about how to phrase what she needs to say to Press.

 

“Hey babe.” Julie says, walking over to her girlfriend, who was sitting on her bed, to give her a kiss.

 

“Mhmm.” Christen says smiling, pulling the defender back down for a more passionate kiss.

 

Julie deepens the kiss knowing that what she about to ask Christen could change their relationship. After a few minutes, both players break the kiss in need of oxygen.

 

“Um, I need to ask you about something.” Julie says, sitting on the bed facing Christen, fidgeting with her fingers.

 

Christen was now concerned with what was going on in her girlfriend’s head. She put her hands on top of Julie’s to calm her, saying, “Babe you can ask me anything, you know that.”

 

Julie took a deep breath, refusing to look the forward in the eyes, opting to just stare at their hands.

 

“I wanna come out.” Julie said in a muffled tone.

 

“What babe? I couldn’t hear you.” Christen said.

 

Julie sighed looking up at Christen, eyes watering, saying, “I wanna come out, Chris.”

 

Christen’s heart immediately broke when she saw that Julie was on the verge of tears. Julie was never one to show such emotion, or at least in front of her teammates. She was a defender. She had to be tough and aggressive on the field, so naturally that translated off the field. Christen was actually surprised though, because when they talked about this before, Julie was the one joking around and didn’t seem that serious about coming out.

 

Christen moved so she was sitting next to Julie. Putting her arm around her, Julie leaned her head on Christen’s shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence before Christen decided to speak.

 

“Babe, what made you think of coming out?”

 

“I don’t know. I always see Tobin and Alex, Kelley and Hope, and Ash and Ali so happy and loving out in public and I want that for us.” Julie said turning to look at Press. “If you want that too...”

 

“Of course I do. I want it so bad. I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand in public.” Christen smiles sweetly.

 

Julie instantly gets lost in Christen’s bright green eyes as Christen leans in. The two get lost in the kiss as Christen starts to lay down on the bed, pulling Julie on top of her. The two kiss each other with more love than before. Julie swipes her tongue along Christen’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she was immediately granted. They kissed until, once again, oxygen became a problem.

 

Julie pulled back first resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

 

“Chris?” Julie asked, her eyes still closed.

 

“Yes, my love?” Christen asked, opening her eyes after a moment.

 

“Umm, I--I umm.”

 

“Hey, look at me.”

 

Julie opens her eyes, staring into Christen’s whose eyes were full of nothing but love.

 

“Nothing you could ever say or do will ever change our relationship or the way I feel about you Jules. I love you.” Christen smiles, her teeth nearly blinding Julie.

 

At the sound of those words, Julie immediately smiled, kissing the forward again.

 

“I love you too, so much Chris.” She said, kissing her girlfriend again.

 

The kiss gets heated pretty fast as JJ moves to Christen’s jawline and then down to her neck. Christen closes her eyes in pleasure, but almost immediately opens them again realizing something.

 

“Hey babe?”

 

Julie sighs when Christen breaks their moment, but smiles as she can’t resist saying no to her girlfriend.

 

She sits on Christen’s waist, playing with the striker’s hands. “Yes baby?”

 

“So like when do you want us to come out? And to our family first and then Jill and the team I’m assuming?”

 

“I mean I would like to tell them sooner rather than later, and yeah family first.”

 

Christen thinks for a moment before saying, “Okay, how bout this. We order in lunch and video chat our families and then we tell Jill privately before the team at dinner, so that way we don’t have to worry about it for a week and have it affect our game.” She offers.

 

“Perfect! I love it.” Julie says excitedly.

 

“I love _you_.” Christen says, leaning in yet again.

 

****

 

“Hey Ash?” Ali asks, laying on her bed while looking at her laptop.

 

“Yeah?” Ash responds, turning on the TV and laying down next to Ali.

 

“Do you wanna go see a movie, then catch a bite after?”

 

“Sure, what movie do you have in mind?”

 

“Uhh…” Ali pauses, already knowing how Ashlyn will react. “... _Pitch Perfect 2_.”

 

Immediately she's met with a sigh and dramatic eye roll. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

Ali laughs at her girlfriend’s antics, saying, “Cause you know me. And you love me.”

 

“Yeah that's what you think.” Ashlyn says sarcastically, earning a slap on the arm.

 

“You're mean.” Ali says pouting.

 

“But you love me, so it's okay.” The goalkeeper smiles as she leans in to connect their lips.

 

The kids is slow and not rushed. It wasn't full of lust or want, rather pure love and happiness.

 

“What's it's about this time?” Ashlyn asks, leaning her forehead against the defender’s.

 

“What?” Ali say s as her eyes are still closed from the kiss.

 

“The movie.” Ashlyn laughs. “What's it about now?”

 

“Oh, it's says, it's been three years since the all female group won the national title in Lincoln Center. They completely botch a performance in front of the president which leads to their performing duties getting stripped, so they have to get their act together before the World Championship in Denmark.” Ali says before adding, “And then we can grab something to eat after.”

 

“Okay.” Ashlyn concedes and smiles at the excited look on her girlfriend’s face. “I love you, Ali.” The keeper says sincerely.

 

“I love you too, Ash.” The defender says sweetly.

 

****

 

There’s a knock on Cheney and Alex’s door as Alex is finishing getting ready.

 

“Chen can you get that? I think it’s Tobin.” Alex asks from the bathroom, where she was putting on the last of her makeup.

 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Cheney says from her bed, getting up to answer the door. “Hey, Tobs.”

 

“Hey, Chen.” Tobin says, giving her best friend a hug. “Is Alex ready?”

 

“Yeah, she’s just finishing up in the bathroom.”

 

“Okay, great.”

 

Tobin was wearing a light blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan khaki shorts, white vans, and her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

 

Alex finishes in the bathroom and comes to the door to greet her girlfriend. “Hey babe, are you ready?” She says, kissing Tobin.

 

“Yep. Let’s go.” Tobin says as Alex grabs her hand.

 

“Alright Chen, we’ll be back in a little bit.” Alex says, before turning to leave.

 

“Have fun love birds!” Lauren shouts from the door as the two girls start walking to the elevator.

 

The girls get on the elevator and are relieved to see it’s just them. Yes, they already came out to the public, but they wanted some alone time before they were bombarded by the media.

 

“Hey.” Tobin said, pulling Alex closer until their faces were mere inches apart.

 

“Yeah?” Alex said, eyes flickering down to Tobin’s lips then back up to her eyes.

 

“You look beautiful.” Tobin responded, closing the gap between them.

 

Alex was wearing a simple white shirt with black jeans, white converse, a red, white, and black plaid shirt tied around her waist, with Tobin’s PDX snapback to complete her look.

 

The get off the elevator and walk hand in hand to the local pizza joint. They are recognized on the street multiple times by fans and stop to sign autographs and take pictures.

 

They finally get a table, sit down, and order. While waiting for their pizzas to come, Alex speaks up.

 

“So do you think you’re gonna be able to play in the semis or the final?” Alex asks, taking a sip of her water.

 

“Semis? No shot. Final? I don’t know. If anything I’ll be subbed in I’m not gonna get the nod nor do I really want it.” Tobin says.

 

“What? Why?” Alex asks shocked.

 

“Lex, don’t get me wrong I love starting and I feel blessed every time Jill gives me the opportunity, but what’s the point of starting when I can’t leave it all out there on the field?”

 

Alex is quiet for a moment, then says, “Yeah, I totally see where you’re coming from.”

 

The waitress brings over their pizza and the women thank her.

 

“So wait, if you don’t wanna start, who do you think will?” Alex asks after taking a bite.

 

“Kelley, one hundred percent.” Tobin says without hesitation.

 

“Wow, really?” Alex asks at Tobin’s forwardness.

 

“Yeah, are you kidding me? I would love to see her get the nod. She worked so hard throughout the tournament. She deserves it.” Tobin says.

 

“Yeah you’re right.” Alex agrees. “I hope she gets it.”

 

****

 

Hope and Kelley ordered in lunch and rented _The Vow_. Usually Hope wouldn’t go for chick flicks, but she did have a soft spot for Channing Tatum. However, they didn’t even get halfway through the movie before they were finishing what they started from the locker room.

 

****

 

Similarly, Ashlyn and Ali went to go see _Lone Survivor_ and afterward, they went to a chinese buffet to have lunch, also getting recognized a bit.

 

****

 

“Babe, I don’t know if I’m ready.” Julie said, sitting on the bed with Christen on her right, staring at the video chat screen on her laptop.

 

“Yes you can, honey. I’m right here. I’ll be here the whole time.” Christen comforts, intertwining her fingers with defender’s, giving her a reassuring look.

 

Julie nods her head and hits call, half hoping her parents wouldn’t pick up.

 

They did.

 

“Hi sweetie!!” Julie’s parent shouted when they came onto the screen.

 

“Hey mom. Hi dad.” Julie greeted with a small smile on her face.

 

“How’s camp going? We saw your awesome assist in the China game. Great job honey! We’re so proud of you!” They complimented.

 

“Thanks guys.” She said.

 

Christen was still sitting next to JJ, but out of the camera lens so her girlfriend’s parents couldn’t see her. She squeezed Julie’s hand when her parents congratulated her on the awesome assist.

 

“Thanks guys.” She smiles. “Yeah camp is going good and now we’re getting prepped up to face the Germans.” Julie said, knowing how tough the game is going to be. “But uhh, camp is not exactly the reason why I wanted to call you guys.”

 

“Oh, then why’d you call honey? What’s wrong?” Her dad asked concerned.

 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. It’s just that I have to tell you guys something.” Julie said, her voice cracking.

 

“Honey, you’re scaring us. What’s going on?” Her mother asked, also sounding concerned.

 

“Umm…well uhh…you know Christen right?” She asked, thinking of the right way to phrase her next thought.

 

“Yeah of course, you guys are best friends.” Her mom states. “Why? Did something happen to her? I told to stay away from the chocolate, it makes her crazy.” She joked.

 

At this, both girls laughed, but Julie’s parents still didn’t know Press was there.

 

“No she’s fine.” Julie said still chuckling.

 

“Well, then what about her?” Her dad asked.

 

“Well, uhh, you see, um…h-her and I are…um…we’re dating, mom and dad. I’m gay.” Julie stutters out.

 

“Wait what?!?!” Her mom nearly shouts, causing everyone to give her a confused look.

 

“What?!” They all say in unison, Julie assuming the worst.

 

“Presston is reeeaaalll!!!” Her mom full on shouts, this time excitedly.

 

Everyone starts hysterical laughing as a huge smile is plastered on Julie’s face. “Thank you guys for understanding.”

 

“Of course honey, we love you.” Her dad says.

 

“I love you guys too.” Julie responds. “Alright I got to go, but we’ll talk before the final.”

 

“Okay.” They say in unison. “Tell Christen we love her too and to stay away from the chocolate, I’m serious.” Her mom says, smiling.

 

“I will. Love you guys. Bye.”

 

“Bye, honey.”

 

A huge wave of relief came over Julie as she hit end. Christen moved to kiss her cheek, “Okay we’re halfway done.” she said.

 

“Halfway?” Julie asked, confused.

 

“Yeah, you just told your parents, so now you have to Melanie.”

 

“Oh no I already told her, Chris.”

 

“When?” Now Christen was the one confused.

 

“When we first started dating.” Julie says, smiling. “You know how tight we are, babe.”

 

“And she was cool with us dating?”

 

“Yeah a hundred percent.” Julie said, moving to connect her lips with the forward’s.

 

“Mhmm.” Christen moaned in pleasure as, again, Julie hovered over her. “I wish we could just do this all day.”

 

“What? Make out?” Julie asked, laughing.

 

“Yeah, cause then I could do this…” Christen said, holding the back of Julie’s neck french kissing her. “And this…” She moved to leave innocent kisses on Julie’s jawline. “And this…” She said kissing down the defender’s neck.

 

“I wish we could too, I really do, but now it’s your turn.” Julie smiled sweetly, gazing into Christen’s eyes.

 

“Fine.” Christen says grabbing the laptop as Julie moves to lay down next to her on her left.

 

“What do you think they’re gonna say?”

 

“I don’t know. It could go either way honestly. They could either be really happy for me or really disappointed in me.” Christen frowns at the latter.

 

“Babe, why would they be disappointed in you? You can’t help who you love” Julie comforts.

 

“Jules, my family is very…um…traditional and when I was younger, we never talked about sexuality in my family. It was just a given that you were straight and that was end of it.” Christen explains.

 

“Babe you know they love you and will accept you for who you are. And who knows, maybe they’ll pull a Presston like my parents.” Julie smiles and both girls break out laughing.

 

“I love you.” Christen says, grinning.

 

“I love you more.” Julie says, mirroring the same grin.

 

Julie leans in and gives her a kiss before the forward takes a deep breath and hits call.

 

“Hey baby what’s wrong?” Christen’s mom immediately asks, after her, Christen’s dad, and her two sisters come on the screen.

 

“Mom, why do you think something’s wrong?” Christen asks confused, but a little thankful that her mom knows when something isn’t right.

 

“Because you never video chat us, you usually just call us on the phone.”

 

“Haha that is true.”

 

“So nothing’s wrong?” Her dad asks, concerned.

 

“Well it’s not really a matter of wrong or right, I just need to tell you guys something and I don’t know if you’re gonna like it.”

 

“Baby you know we will always love you and support you no matter what.” Her mom reassures.

 

At the sound of this, Julie squeezes Christen’s hand because of their conversation a few minutes ago. Christen smiles at this, but her parents thought she was smiling at what _they_ just said, little did they know their daughter’s girlfriend was sitting right there.

 

“Okay well I thought video chatting you would be better than calling you guys cause I just really need to get this off my chest before I see you guys at the final, so uhh here it goes.” Christen says, taking a shaky breath, her parents and sisters nodding waiting for whatever it is she needs to say.

 

“Jules and I are dating. I’m gay.” Christen rushes out and is staring at the computer screen for a negative reaction or disappointed expression on any one of her family member’s faces.

 

They were none.

 

Just smiles.

 

Her mom was the first one to speak, saying, “Well, do you love her sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, of course I do.” Christen is taken aback at this, but smiles nonetheless because all she can think about is how lucky she is that she found the love of her life.

 

“Well if you’re happy then we’re happy.” Her dad says, then adds, “Right girls?”

 

Both Tyler and Channing, Christen’s sisters, nod their heads in agreement and simultaneously shout, “Presston!!”

 

Christen laughs at this saying, “Thank you guys. I love you all so much.”

 

“We love you too honey.” Her mom says. “And tell Julie we love her too. Give her a big hug and kiss for us.”

 

“Oh I will.” Christen jokes. “Alright, we gotta head to dinner, so I will see you guys at the final.”

 

“Okay sweetie, we love you.” Her mom responds.

 

“Love you too. Bye.” Christen says, ending the call and closing the laptop.

 

She turns to look at Julie who has a huge smile plastered across her face.

 

“I told you so.”

 

“You so did, Johnston.”

 

Christen was now the one hovering over Julie and leaning down to kiss her with a new fire than before. Let’s just say they were going to be late for dinner…

 

****

 

Tobin and Alex came back to the hotel just as Ash and Ali came back. They talked in the hallway for a little bit until Tobin saw Kelley motioning for her to come here in the hallway.

 

“Uhh, I’ll be right back guys.” Tobin says, starting to make her way over to Kelley.

 

“Okay.” The three said in unison.

 

Tobin made her way over Kelley confused, “Hey Kel, what’s up?”

 

“Hey Tobs, listen I need to tell you something.” Kelley says nervously, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Ooookaaay.” Tobin says, bracing herself for what Kelley has to say.

 

“Jill is starting me in the Germany game in your place.” Kelley rushes out.

 

“Really?! Kelley that’s amazing!!” Tobin exclaims, pulling Kelley into a bear hug.

 

“Wait…you’re not mad?” Kelley asks, confused when they break away.

 

“Am I mad? No. Why would I be mad Kel?” Tobin asks.

 

“I don’t know. I mean it is your spot.” Kelley reasons.

 

Tobin sighs, knowing what Kelley meant, “Kelley stop. Look, yes I’ve started for almost all the games in the tournament, but in no way does that mean that spot’s mine and I own it. Me and Alex were actually talking to about who we would think start in the semis and the final, and without one second of hesitation, I immediately said you.”

 

“For realsies?” Kelley smiles.

 

“Yeah of course. You’ve worked your butt off this entire camp and made a statement starting in the China game. With you as an attacking mid, we’re almost guaranteed the W.” Tobin grins, giving Kelley her megawatt smile.

 

“Thanks Toby.” Kelley says, going in for a hug.

 

“Of course, Kel.” Tobin responds, squeezing the small defender.

 

****

 

The hours go by and soon it’s time for team dinner. All of the gals headed down into the dining room and grabbed a plate, helping themselves with the buffet.

 

Julie and Christen were the last two to enter the room and immediately saw Jill and Dawn standing by the one of the tables talking. They made their made over and politely interjected.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Christen and I have something important to talk to you guys about.” Julie said.

 

Jill and Dawn both looked at each other, then Jill spoke, “Okay ladies, let’s go into one of the conference rooms.”

 

Jill and Dawn lead the two players into the conference room down the hall and shut the door. The coaches took a seat as the girls decided to stand.

 

“So, what’s up ladies?” Jill asks, receiving panicked faces from the defender and forward.

 

“Well, uhh…we’re gonna make this as short and sweet as possible.” Julie begins, looking toward Christen and wishing they had rehearsed it a little more.

 

Seeing how nervous Julie was, Christen decided to take the floor. “Well as you know, Julie and I have a tremendous amount of respect for you guys and the rest of the coaching staff, so we wanted to tell you as soon as it was official…” Christen says, smiling big. “We’re dating.” She says, grabbing Julie’s sweaty hands, her nervousness getting the best of her, and intertwining their fingers.

 

At this, Jill and Dawn were shocked, but happy for their players nonetheless.

 

They were both silent for a moment until Jill decided to speak.

 

“Well, I must say ladies, Dawn and myself are more than a little shocked at this…” She began, before she was interrupted.

 

“…but?” Julie said hopeful.

 

Jill and Dawn both smiled at this, Dawn finishing for Jill saying, “But I think we can agree that we are happy for you two and glad that you told us.” Dawn smiles.

 

A sigh of relief came out of both girls as they hugged their coaches, grateful that they understood.

 

“But before you leave,” Dawn says, “Have a seat.”

 

The girls and Jill were confused with what Dawn had up her sleeve, but obliged.

 

“So as you are aware, we do have a rooming policy with all of the couples on the team.” She starts, and then it clicks for everyone, so she continues, “Tobin and Alex, Ash and Ali, and Hope and Kelley can’t room together, so that means you guys too, so I will make sure to do that when we get to Vancouver, if and when we beat Germany.”

 

The girls nod their heads in understanding and Dawn continues.

 

“However, Jill and I did come up with an idea for you guys, so just hear me out…like I said, if and when we beat Germany, we face the winner of Japan/England and if we win that game, we’re World Cup Champions. So, how about we allow you, as well as the other couples to room with your significant other during the victory tour?” Dawn asks.

 

“Yeah I’m up for that.” Christen says, Julie nodding her head in agreement.

 

“Okay, we will let the other couples know then. Thanks ladies.” Dawn says as her and Jill stand up to leave.

 

“Thank you for be so understanding.” Julie says, grateful for her coaches.

 

“Of course.” Jill says.

 

“Oh and can we tell the team after dinner.” Christen asks.

 

“Yeah sure, we’ll make sure they stay in the dining room until you tell them.” Dawn says.

 

“Okay, thank you.” The players say in unison.

 

“No problem, ladies. Now let’s go eat.” Jill says, as everyone starts to exit.

 

****

 

Everyone sat at their respective tables and conversation flowed easily. Before anyone knew it, dinner was over and Jill took the floor. She had already told Tony, Heifetz, and the rest of the coaching staff because the girls allowed her, so now it was their turn to tell their teammates.

 

“Alright ladies, listen up for a sec.” Jill begins and everyone turns their attention to her. “So, before you guys go get ready for a light practice under the lights,” She says, but is immediately met with groans. “Oh come on ladies, I said _light_.”

 

“Yeah the last time you said light Coach, we were out on the pitch for four hours in the rain doing crosses and sliding into each other in the mud…” Pinoe pleaded.

 

Jill and the rest of the coaching staff laughed at this, “No I mean it this time, it is going to be light.” She said as Julie and Christen made their way toward the front of the room, everyone giving each other confused looks.

 

“What’s going on, Coach?” Moe asks, from where she was sitting.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Cheney agrees, starting to get concerned.

 

“Well, I’ll leave it to you two then.” Jill says, sitting down and letting her players talk.

 

“Thanks Jill.” Christen starts. “Well, um as you guys know, Jules and I are best friends and since there are so many couples on the team that are announcing their relationships, we thought we would do the same.”

 

This got the attention of everyone on the team as they all sat up listening to what their teammates had to say.

 

“Christen and I are dating.” Julie said grabbing Christen’s hand.

 

There were multiple whoops and hollers coming from the room and Julie and Christen were happy they had their teammates’ blessings.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa…” Kelley said from where she sat in between Alex and Moe.

 

“What Kelley?” Christen asked, laughing despite herself.

 

“So Presston is actually real?” She asks with a big smirk.

 

“Yes, Presston is real.” Julie laughs.

 

“Yes! I totally called it! 20 bucks Pinoe.” Kelley says satisfied, sticking her hand behind her to where Pinoe sat, rolling her eyes at the bet, but complied nonetheless.

 

Everyone laughs at their teammates antics and reluctantly start making their way out of the dining room to get ready for practice.

 

As promised, practice under the lights was easy. The gals worked on simple touches and focus heavily on set pieces, which little did they know would come in handy soon.

 

The days went on with nothing really exciting happening. Jill and Dawn did talk to the other couples about the rooming idea for after the World Cup, that's if and when they won, and the other three couples were in favor.

 

****

 

It was now game day and the excitement was high in the conference room where they had a team meeting before another light practice.

 

They went over when to attack against the German girls and when to fall back, as well as pressuring high.

 

Jill also announced the Starting XI, which included:

 

Solo

Kriegs

Becky

JJ

Kling

Cheney

Lloyd (C)

Moe

Pinoe

Kelley

Alex

 

After that, the gals headed out to the field for one last training before the tough game that night. Again they worked on set pieces and pressuring, as well as penalty kicks because Jill had been consistently reminding them that France got knocked out of the tournament by Germany on PKs and the gals definitely did not want to go out like that.

 

Before they knew it, they were on the bus heading to the venue. The locker room was filled with laughter and excitement. Cheney was the DJ and was picking songs for the gals as Abby was in the middle dancing horribly to all of them, everyone getting a laugh in before warm ups.

 

An hour later warm ups were done and everyone headed into the locker room to get ready and have their pregame talk.

 

“Alright ladies, listen up. We’ve had a lot of history with this team and tonight is no exception. We know this team. We’ve studied them as individuals and as a whole and we know how they work. They play dirty. So, out on that field tonight, I want pressure. From Alex at the top down to our backline holding it down in front of goal. It’s the No. 1 ranked team vs. the No. 2 ranked team, so leave it all out there on the field. I want a hard fought game, ladies. But, no matter the result, I’m proud of each and every one of you. So, with that being said, let’s go out there and book a ticket to the final!” Jill said hyping all the gals up. “Take it away, Abby.”

 

Abby gave her pregame speech to pump everyone up followed by their chant.

 

“I!!”

 

“I!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

  
  
“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!” They all shouted together before getting into a huddle.

 

“WIN ON THREE!!"

 

“One, two, three!”

 

“WIN!” Everyone shouted.

 

The walk out from the tunnel began and the coin was flipped. Everyone got into their starting positions, anxiously waiting for the whistle to sound.

 

 _“USAs in white Germanys in red, we await the whistle for the kick.”_ JP said with anticipation.

 

The whistle blew. It was game time.

 

_“Underway from Montreal.”_

 

****

 

Right off the bat, Germany came flying at the US, but the gals were prepared and knew how to handle it.

 

Germany was committing every foul in the book, but the US retaliated with just as much physicality.

 

In the 14th minute however, Germany was awarded a free kick. Goeßling stepped up to take it as everyone rushed into box to line up.

 

The whistle blew and the ball soared to the back post where Moe and Alexandra Popp jumped up to head it. Moe was successful in getting the ball away from danger, but Popp came up right behind and they banged heads.

 

Both players immediately went down and the play stopped once the ball was out of bounds. Kriegs fell on top of Moe and was making sure she was okay while Hope rushed out from goal, seeing the whole thing happen. The ref instantly stopped the play when the two players collided and ran over.

 

The referee saw a huge gash in Popp’s head with blood pouring out and called Germany’s medical staff out onto the field.

 

“Shit, Moe are you okay?” Hope said, bending down to check on the midfielder.

 

Morgan didn’t answer, instead laying on her stomach in noticeable pain waiting for the medical staff. They came over with concern as their teammates rushed over too and rehydrated.

 

After Germany’s medical staff came over to check out Popp, she got up and ran over to the sideline to get further evaluated. Morgan also got up and did a quick concussion test before too going over to the sideline.

 

The USA bench was up on their feet hoping their teammate would be okay as she walked over.

 

The game resumed a few minutes later with both teams playing 10 on 10.

 

Nobody expected both women to come back into the game so soon, but both medical staffs reluctantly let them go back in.

 

Unfortunately, both teams went into halftime scoreless, but after a pep talk in the locker room, they walked out onto the field with a new fire in their eyes. They took their starting positions once again and when the whistle sounded, it was game on.

 

Germany was pressing and creating opportunities for themselves which frustrated the US. So naturally, the US came back with numbers pressing even more.

 

It would be an understatement to say that Germany was playing more physical than they had in the first half. They did receive a yellow, but about nine less than they should have in the US’s opinion.

 

In the 59th minute though, it was the US who received a yellow card.

 

A ball was served into the box by a German player as JJ and Popp were trying to run onto it. The ball came down and bounced off Julie’s chest when she felt Popp pushing her and making it difficult for Julie to clear. As the ball rolled off her chest and Popp was right next to her, Julie slid her hand onto Popp’s shoulder and pushed down, making Popp lose her balance and fall.

 

Luckily for the US, the ball was well wide of the goal, but not so luckily for them, the ref gave Julie a yellow card and Germany a penalty kick.

 

Celia Sasic, a player who the United States knew so well, stepped up to take it. Everyone was at the top of the 18 as the non-starters were standing up on the sidelines with their respective teams. It was a known fact that Germany never missed a penalty kick at a World Cup in their lifetime. They were 12 for 12 in regulations and 5 for 5 in shootouts…and they intended to keep it that way.

 

Hope knew Sasic was a quality player. If Nadine Angerer wasn’t already captain, she thought Sasic would be just as good. She knew Sasic could go right, or she could go left. All Hope could do was guess which one and hope she was right. But maybe not.

 

_“Solo took a stroll away from the goal. It’s mind games between goalkeeper and shooter.”_

 

She took a stroll away from the goal and rehydrated. A technique every goalkeeper was taught. Stall. Freeze the player so they think about missing.

 

After being warned to get back on her line by the ref, Hope obliged and got into position…and so did Sasic.

 

The whistle sounds.

 

 _“_ _Sasic shot! She missed!”_

 

At this, the whole stadium erupted in cheers to the point where you couldn’t even hear yourself speak. Sasic missed the frame of the goal and the gals on the field were celebrating with Hope while everyone on the sidelines were hugging and fist bumping each other.

 

This was huge let off for the US because they knew Sasic could’ve easily made that, but with Hope playing mind games she missed.

 

Now the Germans were growing frustrated, but rightfully so. Their teammate, possibly the best female forward in the world, just missed a penalty kick to secure the lead.

 

Six minutes later though, it was the US’s turn to try to convert.

 

Kling was on the left flank when Alex put her hand up, signaling she was open. Kling kicked it to her with just enough powerful for Alex to run onto it. She took about three touches when Annike Krahn, one of the German defenders, stepped in front of her, making Alex run into her and going down hard on her back.

 

When they saw this happen, everyone on the USA bench was up on their feet screaming at the ref to give Krahn a yellow, which she did.

 

_“Referee’s pointing to the spot! Penalty. Yellow card to Krahn.”_

 

Kling and Cheney walked over to Alex who was in noticeable pain. Tobin saw this whole encounter and was on the sideline shouting at Krahn and hoping her girlfriend was okay. If it wasn’t a violation, Tobin would rush out onto the field to make sure she was okay, but a huge wave of relief came over her when she saw Alex get up on her own. Alex gave her a thumbs up to signal she was fine and Tobin nodded her head, giving Alex a thumbs up, and went to go stand with the coaching staff for the PK.

 

Lloyd stepped up to take it as everyone was gathering at the top of the 18. This was a huge amount of pressure placed on Carli, but she was confident nonetheless, scoring a PK against Colombia in the Round of 16 just two games before.

 

_“Everyone on their feet in Montreal’s Olympic Stadium.”_

 

Angerer was getting ready on her line and was trying to read Lloyd, but it couldn’t be done because all the captain was focusing on was the ball.

 

_“Lloyd versus Angerer. For the lead.”_

 

Before the whistle could even sound though, there was a wrestling match going on at the top of the 18 with Cheney and Krahn. Krahn was pushing it with the ref and could just as easily received another yellow. Everyone in the stadium was anticipating the whistle sounding.

 

_“It’s a 1v1 that comes down to Lloyd versus Angerer.”_

 

The whistle sounds.

 

 _“On the whistle, Lloyd walks up! Shoots! Scores! US wins!”_ JP shouts into the mic as everyone ran to celebrate with Carli.

 

Every fan in the stadium went wild, cheering, waving the US flags, hugging each other. There was still 20 minutes left plus extra time, but the US had a real shot at winning it.

 

From that point on, the US was playing with all they had. Jill subbed out Pinoe for Abby in the 80th minute and with her presence on the field, all of the gals felt calm and collected and they knew something great was going to happen.

 

They kept pressing like they were told and kept watching the clock, seeing the minutes tick by as they got closer to the end of the game.

 

They wanted another goal to be in a comfortable lead over the Germans, but they were okay with just the one. That is until the 84th minute.

 

Cheney is able to win possession on the left flank and sprints down the field. She cuts it left to Abby who is able to stop the ball from going out of bounds just in time. Abby faked the cross and cut it back to Kling who was about 15 yards away. Kling took two touches and cut it to Carli.

 

 _“Nice cutting ball in the box! Lloyd on the dribble, looks, cuts shot! Goal! 2 nothing! US! Kelley O’Hara!”_ JP comments as Kelley literally does a karate kick to get the ball into the back of the net.

 

For the third time that night, Montreal’s Olympic Stadium erupted in cheers as Kelley ran right to Carli and jumped into her arms.

 

There were six minutes left plus extra time before the US could officially book their ticket to the final, but they were sitting on a comfortable 2-0 lead.

 

Everyone’s eyes were glued on the play clock watching the minutes go by which felt like hours.

 

**85th minute…**

 

Despite the fact that Germany had less than 10 minutes to do something, they still pressed the US and continued to try and create opportunities.

 

**86th minute…**

 

They were able to take a few shots, but they were either well wide of the goal or Solo was there to save them.

 

**87th minute…**

 

The US was able to get forward, but felt as though they didn't need another goal so they passed the ball around to kill the clock.

 

**88th minute…**

 

Everyone on the sidelines were standing up waiting for that final whistle to blow signaling the win.

 

**89th minute…**

 

As the minutes ticked by closing in on the game, the crowd was cheering louder than before, if that was even possible.

 

**90th minute…**

 

All of the sudden, it grew quite in the stadium. Then all you could hear was:

 

“I!!”

 

“I!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

  
  
“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!” The crowd was screaming in unison at the top of their lungs.

 

**90th +1 minute…**

 

The gals on the field were all sporting big smiles as they grew closer to the end of the game.

 

**90th +2 minute…**

 

The anticipation was killing the US, but all they could do was wait until the end of extra time in order for the referee to blow the whistle.

 

**90th +3 minute…**

 

Jill decided to sub in Syd for Alex to allow her to get some time into the game, but there were only seconds left.

 

As the seconds ticked by, finally the whistle sounded.

 

 _“That's it! The USA is going to the final!”_ JP shouts as the stadium erupts in a deafening cheer.

 

The gals rush the field as Kelley, Carli, and Kriegs sink to their knees celebrating.

 

Cheney runs over and engulfs Kelley in a hug, the team also running over, huddling around her.

 

Nothing could describe the feeling the US team felt knowing they were going to the World Cup Final.

 

[ Behind the Crest: Ep. 7 - #USWNT in Canada ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw0cPlN0u18&list=PLsAXIYtop5OsHRjeeVQfB6L_oqJcpon6L&index=7)


	8. USA vs. Japan

After shaking the German girls’ hands, everyone flooded into the locker room cheering. It was chaotic to say the least.

 

Everyone hugged each other as Cheney blasted _Firework_ by Katy Perry, which was all of the gal’s favorite pump up song, through the speakers. Everyone was dancing and jumping around, but they knew this wasn’t it. They still had one game left to win in order to call themselves World Cup Champions.

 

Alex was checking her phone when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She turned around and was immediately greeted by a megawatt smile.

 

“We did it!” Tobin practically shouted.

 

Alex laughed and without wasting another minute, pulled Tobin into a passionate kiss. At this, both women heard the various catcalls coming from their teammates. This didn’t stop them from the PDA though. Alex pulled back to look at Tobin, who rolled her eyes at their teammates’ antics, but smiled nonetheless and leaned back in.

 

Luckily for them however, the attention did not last long as Jill and the rest of the coaching staff came in. If it wasn’t already chaotic in the locker room, it sure was now. After a minute or so, Cheney turned down the music as it looked like Jill wanted to say something.

 

Jill looked at everyone and took a long pause. A smirk crept up on her face and when the rest of the gals saw this, they all smiled.

 

“Well,” She began calmly. “I guess all I can say is…WE’RE GOING TO THE WORLD CUP FINAL!!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, getting all the girls hyped.

 

All the girls cheered as Cheney played _The Greatest_ by Sia and Abby started dancing.

 

Kelley is talking with Whitney and Syd when a certain brunette catches her eye. She smiles as an idea comes to her mind.

 

Hope’s back is turned to her as she’s deep in conversation with Carli, so she takes this opportunity to full on sprint to Hope and jump on her back.

 

Thankfully, Hope had good reflexes so she was able to catch Kelley in time.

 

Before Hope can even say anything though, Kelley is screaming, “We’re going to the ‘ship!” which caused a laugh from everyone.

 

Kelley jumped down and Hope turned so they were facing each other. Suddenly time slowed down and they felt like they were only two in the locker room. Kelley’s heart was pounding out of her chest as her eyes were flickering from Hope’s eyes down to her lips.

 

“We’re going to the ‘ship.” She whispered as they were now mere inches apart.

 

Everyone was still celebrating, so both Hope and Kelley were relieved that they didn’t receive the many catcalls their two fellow teammates did.

 

“Yeah, because of you.” Hope said pulling back from the kiss, smiling wide.

 

“Are you kidding me, it would be a totally different situation if you didn’t save Sasic’s goal.” Kelley said brushing off the compliment.

 

“Kel, I didn’t save it. She missed because I stalled and froze her. Oldest trick in the book. But without you scoring, Germany could’ve easily came back and won. It’s cause of you that we’re going to final!” Hope said loud enough just for Kelley to hear.

 

Kelley grinned, pulling Hope into a passionate kiss.

 

“I love you.” She said.

 

“I love you too, babe.”

 

****

 

Ashlyn was talking to Alyssa and Christie as Ali was talking to Christen and Arod. She felt a pair of eyes on her and when she looked up, her and Ashlyn made eye contact. They both smiled as Ali went back to conversation. Ashlyn however, kept staring at her girlfriend and, similar to Kelley, an idea came to mind.

 

She beelined right to Ali, who didn’t know she was there until Ashlyn placed one hand on her waist and back and dipped her while passionately kissing her.

 

To say that Ali was surprised, was definitely an understatement. However, she was not surprised when she heard all of her teammates cat-calling at them. This only fueled the fire between both players as they smirked into the kiss. Ashlyn deepened it with more love than ever before while Ali wrapped her arms around the keeper.

 

“Okay, lovebirds we get it -- you’re in love.” Kelley shouted when it looked like they weren’t going to stop anytime soon.

 

The couple laughed after they broke the kiss, Ashlyn helping Ali to stand her back on her feet, smirking at her.

 

“Okay ladies, bring it in, bring it in.” Jill starts, as Cheney turns down the music, everyone gathering in a circle. “What. A. Performance. You girls were on fire! Great goals by Carli and Kelley too, you guys were outstanding.” Everyone interrupts with applause, before Carli speaks.

 

“I mean, Coach, I couldn’t have scored without Alex since she was the one who drew the PK.” Carli commends as Alex blushes from all of the attention on her.

 

“Yeah and I couldn’t have scored without Carli’s assist who couldn’t have been as confident to do that if she hadn’t scored from the converted PK that Alex drew.” Kelley says without missing a beat.

 

“Okay I have no idea what the Squirrel just said.” Ash says, which causes a laugh from everyone, including Kelley.

 

“Okay, then thank you Alex for creating goals for both Kelley and Carli.” Jill says, still chuckling, once everyone is calm again, Alex only smiling in response, “Anyways ladies, tonight’s game was absolutely remarkable. Aside from individual performance, that was definitely one for the record books, especially since we beat the number one ranked team!” Jill shouted the latter getting another round of cheers and hollers from the players. “No matter what happens next game though ladies, I want you guys to know how proud we are of you and even if we don’t get the title, I’m so happy to be this team's coach.”

 

“Uh Coach,” Kling begins. “With all due respect, we’re lifting that trophy come Sunday.” She says in a matter of factly tone, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

 

At this, Jill smiled. She had full confidence that her team would be at the top podium at the end of the tournament, but she wanted to show the gals just how proud she was of them incase they had fallen short of the title.

 

But before she is able to speak, Abby interrupts her.

 

“I!!”

 

Immediately the other players smiled and repeated her.

 

“I!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

  
  
“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!” Both the players and coaching staff shouted.

 

****

 

When everyone got on the bus, giddy and excited to be expected, Dawn got their attention.

 

“Alright ladies, first of all great win tonight. It was a well deserved team effort and it's nice knowing that we're going back to the Final.” Dawn begins while clapping at the latter, the rest of the gals joining suite. “And what's even better is I just confirmed our reservation with XO Le Restaurant for tonight so dress nice everyone.” Dawn informs, the players looking forward to dressing up.

 

Dawn sits down and is in deep conversation with Jill and Heifetz, while most of the other players continue their own conversations with each other.

 

“What's XO Le Restaurant?” Kelley asks to the group.

 

“It's a fancy schmancy French restaurant in Montreal. It's apart of Hotel Le St-James.” Becky explains.

 

“Okay, well no one likes a know-it-all.” Kelley fires back, knowing nothing about this 5 star restaurant.

 

“Hey, I'm just saying.” Becky says, putting her hands up in defense.

 

****

 

When the bus pulls up to the hotel, the gals are met with a small group of screaming fans right outside.

 

After making sure to sign each and every photo and/or jersey, they all head into the hotel and up to their respective rooms.

 

It was already 10 and having their reservations at 10:30, the gals scrambled to get ready.

 

Per usual, Alex, Ali, and Kelley got ready in Ali’s room and Tobin, Ashlyn, and Hope got ready in Tobin’s room.

 

“Are you guys done yet?” Tobin asks, getting annoyed of waiting for friends to finish.

 

“Almost.” Ashlyn said from the bathroom, where, in reality, her and Hope were no where near done. “It's not our fault you take literally 15 seconds to get ready.” Hope snaps.

 

Tobin just rolled her eyes, turning off the TV because there was nothing to watch that truly interested her (aka soccer games).

 

“Hey Tobs, do you have an iPhone charger? I'm on like 2%.” Hope asks, turning toward Tobin who was scrolling through Twitter while laying on her stomach on the bed.

 

“Uh yeah, it’s in the front pocket of my duffel bag.” She says, pointing behind her toward where her bag was near the TV.

 

“Alright, thanks.” Hope responds, going to retrieve the white cord.

 

As Hope opened the bag however, her face turned as white as a ghost, the charger being the least of her worries at this point.

 

“Tobin Powell Heath, what the fuck is this?!” At the sound of this, Tobin’s head snapped toward the keeper, swearing she got whiplash. Ashlyn came out of the bathroom in the middle of buttoning her shirt when she heard her friend questioning the midfielder, her jaw dropping beyond the floor when she payed her eyes on what Hope was holding -- a little black box.

 

“Oh...that...” Tobin said, realizing there was no way she was getting out of this one.

 

“Dude, are you serious?!” Ashlyn asks, more of a statement than anything.

 

“Okay, I can explain. Come sit down, you're gonna want to.” She said, moving toward the bed.

 

The other two players looked at each other before following their friend.

 

Both goalkeepers sat on the bed opposite of Tobin as the midfielder began.

 

“Alex and I have a complicated friendship, and by complicated I mean pretty simple.” Tobin begins, her friends’ eyes locked on her. “It all started three years ago after we won the 2012 London Olympics. We went back to the hotel after the medal ceremony to get ready for dinner since we were sharing the room at the time and everything was fine. Then when we got back from dinner, both pretty drunk to be honest, she started coming on to me by flirting and I didn't think anything of it, so I just brushed it off. But then we were both laying in our beds just staring up at the ceiling not being able to sleep because, well who sleeps after they win the Olympics?” Tobin asks rhetorically, causing her friends and herself to laugh.

 

“So we were just talking. And it started out as like ‘Oh what are your plans after the Olympics?’ to ‘What we're gonna do when we head back to the NWSL’. And then it was silent for a second and then out of nowhere she said she loves me...not likes me...loves me. I tried to stop her cause I knew that we were both drunk, but she refused and kept talking. She said from the moment we met on her first day of camp, and I introduced myself to her, that we were gonna be friends and now four years later she said, and I quote, “I'm slowly but surely falling in love with my best friend,” but then she went on saying that she knew I didn't and couldn't love her because of how religious I am.”

 

“So what'd you say?” Ashlyn asked, impatiently waiting for her friend to continue.

 

“I didn't say anything.”

 

At this, Hope and Ashlyn just stared blankly at Tobin, hoping there would be more intriguing details to the story...little did they know they were about to come.

 

“I kissed her.” Tobin said, smiling wide at the memory.

 

“YOU WHAT?!” Both teammates said in unison, not realizing it.

 

“I kissed her.” Tobin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I got up from my bed, and I knew she was already sitting up from talking, so I got up, walked over to her, and leaned down to kiss her. I knew my words wouldn't make her believe how much I truly love her, so I just showed her how much. But now that I think about it, me saying “I love you too” after definitely helped.” Tobin chuckled, continuing nonetheless. “But yeah, that was the first and last time we kissed until now. Anyways, we had a thing ever since then. If we weren't calling each other every night passed midnight, we were texting 24/7, and when we weren't doing that, we would try to fit a few FaceTime calls into our schedules every week. I even surprised her that Christmas and spent a couple days at the Morgan house which was way too fun. Every game we played ended in fights over cheating or secret alliances between each other. We actually caught ourselves leaning in too many times when everyone else was asleep, but we were always interrupted by something. Like it was so weird this one time it was almost 3 am and we were just talking in her room, and right as our lips are about to touch, I'm not even exaggerating we were like an inch away, Servando just had to call. At fucking 3 am. At the time they were dating, but like come on, who calls at 3 am?!” Hope and Ashlyn could sense the annoyance in their friends voice as she went on. “But yeah we only kissed once and right then and there I knew she was it for me. You know, they say it takes years to find your soulmate, but I was lucky enough for mine to be in front of me the entire time.” Tobin finishes, looking at her two closest friends, both of which on the verge of tears.

 

Because of what Tobin had just said, Hope and Ashlyn were suddenly needing tissues. They got up and wrapped Tobin in a hug, all three girls falling back onto the bed.

 

“Tobs, that was beautiful.” Ashlyn said, complimenting her friend’s way with words.

 

“Yeah, if you tell Alex what you just told us, she would marry you right then and there.” Hope agreed, taken aback by Tobin’s adoration for her girlfriend.

 

Comfortable silence fills the room before Ashlyn speaks.

 

“When are you gonna ask her?”

 

“I'm thinking on the field after we win on Sunday.” Tobin says, as the girls get off her.

 

“But what if we don't win?” Hope asks, thinking about the worst case scenario.

 

“Then I'm screwed.” Tobin says simply, making the other two players laugh.

 

“Aww our little Toby is growing up.” Ashlyn says, receiving an eye roll from the midfielder at the use of her unwanted nickname.

 

****

 

Everyone had a great time at dinner and before they knew it, the gals were back at the hotel getting ready for bed.

 

****

 

The next morning, everyone got on the 6 a.m. flight from Montreal to Vancouver. Most of the gals sleep on the way there while others listened to music or played games to pass the time.

 

_Vancouver, Canada - 11:00am…_

 

When they landed, the team headed to the hotel thankful Jill gave them the day off because they were exhausted.

 

The next few days though, Jill, Dawn, and Tony grilled the players with hardcore workouts and training sessions.

 

Saturday night rolled around and when Kelley, JJ, Alex, Abby, Becky, and Tobin decided to play a game, they headed upstairs to Kelley and Becky’s room.

 

“Okay, so we have Scattergories, The Game of Life, Clue, Monop Deal, or Guesstures. What do you guys wanna play?” Kelley asks.

 

“Oooo Monop Deal!” Alex shouts.

 

“Oh no Morgan you're banned from playing that game.” Kelley informs.

 

“What the hell, why?!”

 

“Cause if I recall correctly, it was you who flipped the board last time we played after accusing me of cheating and left me to clean it all up.”

 

“Is that true, babe?” Tobin asks, laughing because she can totally see her girlfriend doing that.

 

“Maybe.” Was all Alex said trying to keep a straight face, but ultimately failing.

 

Everyone agrees on Scattergories with the teams being JJ and Becky, Alex and Abby, and Kelley and Tobin.

 

“Okay first order of business, team names.” Kelley announces.

 

“We're the _‘Backbreaking Backline.’_ ”

 

“Dude that barely counts. You’re missing the other two.” Kelley points out.

 

“We'll be _‘One Direction.’_ ” Alex declares.

 

Kelley looks at her like she had three heads.

 

“That's a band Morgan, not a team name.”

 

“It can be a team name. We're both forwards and run in one direction.” Alex stated.

 

“Except you don't run in one direction. You still run up and down the field.” Kelley fires back.

 

“Shut up O'Hara, you know what I mean.” Alex gives in. “Well if you're such the team name expert, what's your name?”

 

“The _‘Nutmegging Squirrels.’_ ” Kelley proudly smiles.

 

Alex rolls her eyes as Kelley rolls the dice to get the game started.

 

 _“I love your name.”_ Tobin mouths to Alex, who was sitting across from her.

 

 _“I love you.”_ Alex mouths making Tobin show off her megawatt smile.

 

****

 

After a couple of hours of playing different games, and way too many accusations of cheating, the six girls decided to call it a night.

 

Everyone went their separate ways except Tobin, who decided to hang back for a bit.

 

“Hey Broon, can I talk to Kelley for a sec?” Tobin asked her teammate.

 

“Yeah sure. I was gonna go get a snack with Kling anyways.” Becky explains as she gets up to leave.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Kelley watches this scene and is looking at Tobin with a skeptical look.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kelley asks, worry filling her eyes.

 

“Why do you always think something's wrong?”

 

“Cut the crap Heath. No one just waltzes in here asking to talk privately without there something being wrong.”

 

“Okay, well truthfully there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Shoot.” Kelley said, her face now softer.

 

“Well, I know you and Alex have been best friends since she got the call up to the National Team, and you've guys have been inseparable ever since, so I just wan-” Tobin said, but was quickly cut off.

 

“OMG ARE YOU GONNA PROPOSE?!?!” Kelley squealed knowing where her friend was going with this.

 

“What the fuck, how did you know?!” Tobin asked skeptically.

 

“Cause you every time you talk about Alex you have a genuine smile on your face, and right now it's way more than genuine.” Kelley smiles.

 

“Well, you got me there.” Tobin responds at a loss for words.

 

“So when are you gonna ask her? Do you have the ring?”

 

“Yeah, I have the ring. I hid it in my bag so she can't find it, but I was thinking about doing it after we win tomorrow and I'll ask her on the field.” Tobin says as more of a question than anything.

 

“You guys are literally relationship goals.” Kelley smiles.

 

Tobin laughs then realizes why she wanted talk to the defender. “So yeah, I know you guys are close, so I wanted your blessing before I asked her.”

 

“Aww Toby, of course you have my blessing.” Kelley melts. “Wait do you have her parents’ blessing?”

 

“Yeah of course they were the first people I asked and then Jen and Jeri came with me to pick out the ring.” Tobin informs.

 

“Wait when did this all go down?” Kelley questions.

 

“Well, right after I woke up in the hospital I saw Alex wasn't there and that was the worst feeling of my life. And so I knew right then and there I never wanted to be without her again. So two days after I was released I met with her parents in Edmonton, before we left for Ottawa, and I asked them and they immediately said yes, so after we had lunch, Jen and Jeri came with me to get the ring.” Tobin recalls.

 

“Wait, who else knows?”

 

“Just you, Ash, and Hope. And I would really like it to stay that way.”

 

“My lips are sealed.” Kelley says, mock zipping her mouth closed.

 

“I mean it O'Hara. I don't want this to be spoiled.”

 

“You have my word.” Kelley smiled.

 

“That's reassuring.” Tobin laughed, making reference to the defender zipping her mouth shut.

 

****

 

That night none of the players could sleep. Some were on their phones passing time, some were listening to music trying to nod off, and others were simply just talking.

 

“Hey Chen?”

 

“Yeah Al?”

 

“What do you think about me and Tobin?” Alex reluctantly asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Cheney says, turning in her bed to face Alex.

 

“Like...I don't know...What do you think about our relationship?”

 

“Where is this coming from, Baby Horse?”

 

“I don't know. Ever since Tobin’s injury I realized that life is too short and if you want something you have to go after it with all you've got.” Alex explains.

 

“I think I speak for the whole team when I say you guys are relationship goals.” Cheney laughs.

 

“Really?” Alex asks, also laughing.

 

“Are you kidding me? You guys are so cute together. You can definitely tell you guys were always meant to be together.”

 

“For realsies?!” Alex squeals.

 

“Okay I think you've been hanging around Kelley too much.”

 

A comfortable silence falls between the two teammates before Alex speaks once more.

 

“Thanks Chen.” Alex smiles.

 

“No problem Baby Horse. Now get some sleep, we gotta big day tomorrow.”

 

****

 

Morning came faster than anticipated for everyone, but nonetheless everyone was ready.

 

The gals headed down to breakfast and chilled for a little bit before Jill took the floor.

 

“Alright ladies, today's the big day!” Jill began as everyone started clapping. “What a tournament this has been. This team has definitely had it's fair shares of ups and downs, from initially winning the group stage to beating the number one ranked team, in fashion might I add,” Jill was cut off by the girls clapping for Kelley’s amazing goal, everyone patting her on the back. “To Tobin unfortunately being injured, but still well enough to play in the final.” Everyone, again, clapping. Jill continued, however, two players in particular weren't paying much attention.

 

“How about we make a deal.” Alex whispers into Tobin’s ear, sending chills down the midfielder’s back.

 

“What kind of deal?”

 

“If you score today, we'll celebrate tonight by doing whatever you want.” Tobin’s eyes immediately go wide. “But if I score today we'll celebrate tonight by doing whatever I want.”

 

The midfielder can see the lust quickly filling her girlfriend’s eyes and happily agrees to the deal, knowing that no matter who scored tonight, they would be celebrating either way.

 

After breakfast, the gals went up to their respective rooms to get changed and head to the weight room and/or the field to work on the last minute things they needed to.

 

When everyone felt as though they were ready, Jill lead them into the conference to go over their strategy once more and finally announce the Starting XI.

 

“Alright guys, take a seat.” Jill began, taking her spot at the front of the room. “So, just to once more go over the game plan before I announce the Starting XI. We're very familiar with Japan. We've versed them multiple times before, one of them being in the last World Cup and we all know how that ended. But, 2015 is our year guys, I can feel it and I bet so can the other 50,000+ fans when we get to the stadium. The stadium is nearly sold out, but along with that we'll have millions more watch at home. If that doesn't push you guys to want to win, I don't know what will.”

 

“Japan is a very well organized team. They like to get comfortable and pass the ball around before they make any moves. We know they like to sit in those pockets of space to try to create scoring opportunities. So let's pressure them every chance we get. Make them want to push the ball up more so that our defenders can do their jobs and pass it back up to our midfielders and forwards.”

 

“With that being said, here's who's gonna start us off today; Solo in goal, Kriegs, Becky, JJ, and Kling as our backline, Cheney, Moe, Pinoe, and Kelley as our midfielders, and Carli you're gonna be captain and sitting just below Alex up top.” Jill announced.”Sound good?” Everyone nodded at their respective positions and with that Jill dismissed them to go get changed and head to the venue.

 

“Hey Jill, can I talk to you and the rest of the coaching staff for a second?” Tobin asks the head coach who happily agrees and brings them into the conference room.

 

“What's up Tobin?” Jill says as everyone sits down.

 

“Well, and this is kind of a big favor, but is it possible I can propose to Alex after the final?”

 

At this, all three coaches’ jaws dropped as they were not expecting this.

 

“What are you serious?” Tony asks.

 

“Yes. Very.” Tobin smiles.

 

“But you guys just started dating. Don't you think it's a little early to get engaged?” Dawn questions.

 

“Yeah that's true that we just dating, but we've had a thing since the Olympics. I was explaining it to Ashlyn and Hope before. Alex and I have always had something between us, but we've never acted on it until now. When I woke up in the hospital after the Colombia game and I saw she wasn't there, it was like the worst feeling of my life, like worse than the punch to my head.” Tobin laughs at the memory. “So to put it simply, yes I want to propose to her and spend the rest of my life with the woman I love.”

 

The three coaches smile before Dawn speaks.

 

“So how are you gonna do it?”

 

“Well that's where I need your guys’ help. I was hoping one of you guys could just hold it until the final whistle and if and when we win you could give it to me and I'll find Alex. Cause obviously I'm not gonna bring it onto the field when I'm subbed in and it's too much of a hassle to go back into the locker to get it.” Tobin explains.

 

“Yeah. Well I could hold it for you on the sideline and then give it to you when the final whistle blows.” Tony volunteers.

 

“That would be great, Tony. Thanks. And don't let the others see it cause it's gonna be a surprise for everyone.” Tobin says.

 

“No problem.”

 

****

 

Everyone gets changed and heads down the bus to go the venue.

 

When they arrive at the stadium, the gals were shocked at how many fans were already there. They would later find out that the stadium was nearly sold out -- 53,341 seats were filled out of 54,500.

 

They head into the locker room where Jill gives a quick speech to get them pumped up and dismisses them shortly after to the field. Well, all but one.

 

“Hey Ash, where's Tobin?” Hope asks while the three keepers are heading to the goal.

 

“No idea. She was in the locker room, but I don't see her now on the field.” Ashlyn responds.

 

“Okay, I'm gonna go find her. Tell Graeme I'll be right back.” Hope instructs.

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Hope heads back into the tunnel and into the locker room. When she gets there, she sees Tobin sitting on the chair, in front of her locker, head in her hands hysterically crying.

 

“Oh my god. Tobs, what's wrong?” Hope asks frantically, worry quickly over taking her face.

 

Tobin recognizes the voice immediately and looks up.

 

“I don't know if I can do it, Hope.”

 

“What do you mean Tobin? Can't do what?”

 

“Propose to Alex.” Tobin barely croaks out.

 

“What?! Why?!” Hope asks shocked.

 

Tobin stands up now pacing the room. “Did you see how many people are already in the stadium?! That number is only gonna grow! There's no way I can propose to her in front of that many people plus millions more at home!”

 

“Okay Tobin, calm down.” Hope says, putting her hands on the midfielder’s shoulders trying to calm her down.

 

“What am I going to do? I already told you, Ash, Kelley, and the coaching staff that I was gonna do it. I can't back out now.” Tobin says, worried that she'll let down her friends if she doesn't follow through with this.

 

“Tobin listen to me. Do you love Alex Morgan?”

 

“Yeah of course I do, more than anything, but what does that hav-”

 

“I promise you that once you're on one knee confessing your love to the most important person in your life, time will slow down and suddenly it'll feel like only you two are in the stadium.” Hope says. “And who knows, maybe the camera man won't even catch it.” She adds, staying optimistic.

 

Tobin laughs at this as Hope continues, “Now come on, we got two big things to celebrate today.”

 

“Actually three. You know how Pinoe gets on her birthday.” Tobin remembers.

 

“Hahah. Yeah unfortunately.”

 

The women walk out of the locker room arm in arm.

 

“What if she says no?”

 

“Oh my god.” Hope says rolling her eyes dramatically, smiling nonetheless.

 

****

 

Once warm ups were done, the gals came back into the locker room to get their kits on and give their pregame speeches.

 

“Okay ladies, gather around.” Jill begins. “First of all, making it here right now is an achievement in itself so clap it up.” Jill says, everyone giving themselves a round of applause. “However, we still got a job to do. So, I want you to leave everything you got out on the field. But no matter what happens on that pitch today, I want you guys to know that I'm really proud of you. With that being said let's go out there and make history.” Jill finishes, referring to the third title if they win. “Take it away Abby.”

 

“I!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

  
  
“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!” Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, heading out to the tunnel.

 

The starters took their positions in the tunnel while the other players walked out to the benches. After a couple of minutes, everyone was set and the music started.

 

Carli, Hope, Becky, Kriegs, Cheney, Alex, Moe, Pinoe, Tobin, JJ, and Kling walked out alongside Aya Miyama, Kaihori, Iwashimizu, Kumagai, Sameshima, Sakaguchi, Kawasumi, Ohno, Utsugi, Ogimi, and Ariyoshi, respectively.

 

The national anthems played, the teams shook hands, and the coin was flipped. It was game time.

 

Abby gave her pregame speech in the huddle on the sideline and when she was done, Hope gave hers to the backline on the field. Luckily for the US, they won the coin toss and picked the shaded side for Hope while Japan took the sunny side, but they had the first kickoff.

 

Not wasting a second, the US was pressuring hard. Two minutes in, Krieger sent a ball in to Moe who was making a run into the 18 yard box. Moe tried to create an opportunity by sending a cross in, but it was immediately deflected by Miyama. It would go out for a US corner. Pinoe volunteered to take it as everyone got set.

 

When she was ready to take it, Pinoe put her hand up just as Carli was sprinting into the box.

 

 _“USA has an average 2 inch height advantage over Japan. Played in short of the ground! Quick shot! Goooooal!!”_ JP announces, as BC Place Stadium shakes with cheers. _“Carli Lloyd again!!”_

 

The gals celebrate by the corner flag, happy that they’re already up one-nothing.

 

Everyone goes back to midfield for the kickoff as the US was slowly but surely gaining confidence. Pressuring high, the ball was back in the gals’ possession as Tobin was making a run, looking up for a cross.

 

She was double teamed by Sameshima and Utsugi, who would later tackle her and because of this, the United States was awarded a free kick just outside of the 18’. Cheney volunteered to take it as both teams got into position. Japan was barely marking in the box. There was one player on Alex, one on JJ, and no one on Carli. The US took huge advantage of this.

 

 _“On the whistle Holiday will strike. Sending it low again! The flick from Johnston. Loose! Another goal! Carli Lloyd again! 2-nothing US!”_ If the stadium was loud before, it was deafening now. Two goals in 5 minutes was a shock to everyone, but little did they know that the goals would just keep coming.

 

Less than 10 minutes later, Morgan Brian player a nice through ball to Ali, who then looked up and saw a great opportunity.

 

 _“US attacking now with numbers in white. Krieger sent it in intended for Morgan! Holiday! Goal! 3-nothing US!”_ JP, along with the millions of other fans watching, couldn’t believe that the US was up 3 nothing in 14 minutes. The gals felt that they were lucky to score three goals in a single game, let alone in 14 minutes of the World Cup final against a great team.

 

Although Japan was down by three goals already, they didn’t let it affect them. Sure they were taken aback by how much this team has grown in four years, but they still stayed to their strengths and did their best to keep possession.

 

It was working well for a couple passes until one of their players misread the direction of the ball. Once Carli got ahold of it, there was no stopping her.

 

 _“Lloyd with Morgan streaking! She’s chimmy the goalkeeper! Off the post and in! Hat-trick for Lloyd!”_ There were absolutely no words. Just cheers.

 

Carli scored from 54 feet away; midfield. It was completely unheard of to do something like that in the sport of soccer itself, let alone in a World Cup final with 50,000 fans in the stadium and 750 million more watching at home.

 

Carli was just as surprised as everyone else, so she was laughing and cheering as she went to go celebrate with Hope, the rest of the team following her.

 

16 minutes in and the gals, along with everyone else who was watching, knew that they had won it. Sure Japan was a great opponent, but they're all about possession. They're not the attacking team that the US was and the Japanese players knew that.

 

Fortunately for them however, in the 27th minute Japan was on the board. Ogimi had a break at the top of the 18’ and scored. Although Solo’s shutout streak was over, this didn't hinder the US’s confidence, it only fueled them to want to do better.

 

Until halftime, the US pressured well. They were able to create more opportunities, but no one could capitalize on them. In fact, Carli almost had another goal on a header, but it was just wide.

 

The whistle blew and the gals headed into the locker room. To say that they were fired up was definitely an understatement.

 

“We are the champions! No time for losers cause we are the champions...OF THE WORLD!” Shouted Pinoe, everyone laughing at her antics.

 

“What the hell just happened out there?!” Jill asked still stunned from the four goals. “I mean Carli, are you fucking kidding me?!” Everyone laughed at Jill's use of words, but they had to admit that they were stunned as well.

 

“Alright ladies, here's the deal,” the head coach begins. “We have 45 minutes down and 45 minutes to go. So here's what we're gonna do. I want you guys to keep pressuring as you are, but give Japan a little room, so that they're comfortable and we can attack more. However, don't let them find those little pockets of spaces. When you pressure them, it forces them to get rid of the ball faster, usually by sending in a long ball, and that's where we're the best at winning possession. So, like I said before, I want you guys to leave everything you have out there for the final 45. I'm gonna substitute some players in in a little bit, but until then just have fun out there.” Jill finishes, causing cheers from everyone.

 

The gals went back out there with a new fire in their eyes. They had a huge lead over Japan and they weren't planning on giving it up anytime soon.

 

In the 52’ minute though, Japan was starting to catch up.

 

Aya Miyama stepped up to take a free kick about ten yards away from the 18 yard box. Both teams lined up and man marked in the box awaiting the whistle.

 

The ref blew the whistle and Miyama sent the ball soaring towards Homare Sawa. JJ was marking her and they both jumped up at the same time; Homare trying to score, JJ trying to clear.

 

Unfortunately for the US, they got the short end of the stick. Julie did get a head on it, but the wrong angle. It flew passed the other players, including Hope, and hit the back of the net. It was an own goal for Japan.

 

Before the US kicked off, the backline huddled up, Ali having a new strategy. Instead of one defender attacking, two defenders would. It would create more pressure situations for Japan and cause them to make mistakes…and boy did it work.

 

A few minutes later Jill subbed out Pinoe for Tobin so that Pinoe would be applauded on her 30th birthday.

 

Tobin gave some of the players new instructions as she ran to her position. As each minute passed, the gals were only gaining confidence, but they wanted another goal to be in a comfortable lead. That goal would later come in the 52nd minute.

 

The US was granted a corner and Cheney walked over to take it. Everyone got set up in the box and once the whistle blew, the midfielder put her hand up and struck the ball.

 

 _“Holidays ready. Sending it in! Kaihori took a swing on a piece! Brian! Pass! Goal! Tobin Heath!”_ JP shouted as the stadium went crazy for the fifth time that day.

 

Tobin ran over to Moe and engulfed her in a hug, thanking her for the assist. Everyone else joined as Alex was the last one to get there.

 

The players hugged, but before they got back to their positions, Alex whispered, “Looks like I’m gonna have to step up my game” into Tobin’s ear who swallowed hard in response.

 

Knowing that this would be the last World Cup for some of her best players, Jill subbed Cheney out for Abby and Kling out for Christie.

 

Time was ticking down and although it was only minutes until the United States could finally call themselves World Champions, it felt like hours.

 

Similar to the Germany game, once there were less than five minutes left, the American Outlaws began the chant, the other 52,000 fans quickly joining in.

 

“I!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE!!”

  
  
“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!!”

 

Three minutes of extra time was added, but that didn’t stop Japan from trying to score at least one more goal. Julie cleared both dangerous balls out of the box as everyone was anxiously waiting for the whistle to sound.

 

_91’… 92’… 93’…_

 

The whistle sounded and everyone on the sideline rushed the field celebrating.

 

_“That’s it! Game over! The drought is over! The US wins the 2015 Women’s World Cup!”_

 

The United States were finally World Cup Champions.

 

****

 

It was chaos all over the field as the gals were celebrating their historic win. Eventually everyone made it over to the family section to grab flags and see their loved ones.

 

Tobin knew this was her chance because both hers and Alex’s family were right there watching them.

 

Tobin was standing with Kelley a couple feet behind Alex when Tony came over.

 

“Are you ready kid?” He asks, still holding the ring in his pocket.

 

“It's now or never right?” Tobin asks rhetorically.

 

“She's gonna say yes you know.” Kelley says reassuring the midfielder.

 

“I know she is.” Tobin says before finally taking the ring and walking over to her girlfriend.

 

She held the little black box behind her back so that Alex couldn't initially see it. Once the forward realized her girlfriend was there, she immediately wrapped her up in a hug with the flag.

 

“Looks like we're doing whatever you want tonight.” Alex whispered yet again in her ear.

 

If Tobin was being completely honest, she forgot all about their deal because she was so focused on getting her proposal right.

 

“You know I love you right?” Tobin asked trying to shake her nervousness.

 

“I love you too, babe.” Alex sweetly said.

 

“I know, but ever since we met Lex, I knew you were it for me. From the moment you walked into the lobby at your first camp I knew we would click and boy did we click.” After hearing what Tobin was saying, the gals slowly but surely made their way over to the players. Everyone in the stadium looked at the two women, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. But to Tobin, Hope’s words were one hundred percent true; time slowed down and they were the only two in the stadium. Tobin took Alex's hands in her own.

 

“We became Olympians together, we won a couple Algarve Cups together, and today we made history by winning the World Cup. I wouldn't want to do any of that without you by my side. I wouldn't trade our relationship and our chemistry for the world.”

 

“Tobin, what's happening?” Alex asked confused.

 

“Yeah Tobin, what's happening?” Pinoe agreed.

 

“Just let me finish.” The midfielder said, never breaking eye contact, though starting to tear up. “Everyday you make me want to be a better person. You're such an admirable player by the way you carry yourself and lead this team, and I will forever be grateful to be able to call you my girlfriend.”

 

“Tobin.” The strikers whispers, tearing up herself because she knew what the midfielder was going to say…or rather ask.

 

“Alex Morgan you're my best friend, my teammate, my ally when we play dodgeball, my spotter when we lift, and my bus buddy. But most importantly, you're my soulmate, I mean they do call us Talex for a reason.” Tobin said, both women laughing.

 

“Tobs, what are you saying?”

 

“I'm saying,” Tobin let go of Alex's hands and got down on one knee, pulling out the ring. There were hoots and hollers and catcalls among their teammates and fans who were anxiously waiting for the player to pop the question. Alex gasped as she could not believe what was happening. “Alexandra Patricia Morgan, would you do me the absolute honor of spending the rest of your life with me, and will you marry me?” She said opening the black box to reveal a platinum, diamond encrusted, 14 carat ring.

 

“Yes Tobin, of course!” Alex said crying, her breath caught in her throat because of how beautiful the ring was.

 

Tobin slipped the ring onto Alex's finger who then, without wasting a second, pulled Tobin in for a kiss.

 

BC Place Stadium was now louder than all of the goal celebrations combined. In per usual Pinoe fashion, the blonde haired midfielder jumped onto the newly engaged couple with the rest of the team following suit.

 

After everyone settled down and went back to celebrating their historic win, Tobin decided to speak.

 

“Looks like we have more to celebrate than just a goal tonight.”

 

[ Behind the Crest: Ep. 8 _#USWNT in Canada ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA-kxvSWeQw&t=46s)


	9. World Champions!

“We are the champions, my friends! And we'll keep on fighting till the end! We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers cause we are the champions! Of the world!” Everyone sang on the bus ride back to the hotel.

 

After the family celebrations, the gals were awarded their gold medals, Japan receiving their silver prior. Carli was awarded with the Silver Boot and the Golden Ball, the latter for being the tournament’s MVP. Hope received the Golden Glove for her five game shutout streak and Celia Sasic was given the Golden Boot for having six goals and one assist in 553 minutes.

 

At last, the U.S. Women's National Team was awarded their third World Cup trophy, their first in sixteen years. Abby and Christie were handed the trophy as everyone gathered around. When they counted to three, the two captains lifted the trophy to victory with their 21 other teammates surrounding them. Confetti covered them on the stage as the crowd was cheering.

 

They were World Champions.

 

****

 

When the team got back to the hotel, they were greeted by a huge group of fans. Each player took the time to sign autographs and take pictures with everyone then proceeded into the lobby to wait for Jill.

 

“Hey hat trick, did you finish going through your 372 texts yet?” Pinoe asks her fellow midfielder.

 

“Nope.” Carli laughs. “Not even close either.”

 

Everyone was in a giddy mood waiting for their coach, which is why when she came in with a serious face, everyone noticed.

 

“Ladies, conference room. Now.” She states, already leading the way.

 

Everyone looked at each other with utter confusion. They just won the biggest tournament of their careers. Why wasn’t their coach happy?

 

“Take a seat everyone.” She demanded, now even Dawn gave her friend a confused look.

 

Jill looks at all 23 players in front and finally grins, causing everyone else to. “What. A. Game.” She says. “Let me just pull up how many records we broke an hour ago.” She begins before continuing. “Most watched soccer event in U.S. history, men's or women's, with 750 million viewers. Fastest hat trick in a World Cup, men’s or women’s, in 16 minutes, the _first_ 16 minutes might I add. Longest goal scored, men’s or women’s, from 54 yards out. Most titles in women’s soccer, with three. The highest scoring final, men’s or women’s, with 5-2. And meeting the same team in three back to back to back major championships, the 2011 and 2015 World Cup and 2012 Olympics. And the list just keeps going. Like are you kidding me?” Jill says in disbelief as everyone is smiling and laughing.

 

“Well I don’t think we could’ve broken those records without a certain player on the team.” Alex says, giving a pointed look towards her teammate.

 

“Yeah.” Kelley agrees. “Hopey we couldn’t have done without you.” She says, hugging the keeper, being dramatic as usual.

 

“I was talking about the person who scored three goals in the first 16 minutes, Kel.” Alex says, annoyed.

 

“You scored three goals in the first 16 minutes?” Kelley asks her girlfriend, everyone getting a laugh out of her antics.

 

“You’re so annoying.” Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“Damn, I didn’t know sass came with that ring.” Kelley fires back.

 

“Alright, alright. Settle down now. Carli, what an outstanding performance. And Kelley does bring up a good point. We wouldn’t being sitting here with gold medals around our necks if it wasn’t for Hope saving all of those shots. What a grea-” Jill says before being cut off.

 

“Hey! What about my save?!” Klings says offended.

 

“Pipe down Klingenberg, it was a one time thing.” Pinoe says, tired of hearing her teammate bring it up in every conversation.

 

“You’re just jealous.” Kling responds crossing her arms.

 

“Cause you’re short? Yes I’m sooo jealous.” Pinoe drags out.

 

Again, everyone laughs at their two teammates as Jill gets everyone’s attention back. “Anyways, Carli what a great performance and Hope and Kling, couldn’t be here with you.”

 

Kling smiles triumphantly as Jill continues. “But overall, what an amazing team performance. It took determination, effort, passion, but most importantly all 23 of you putting in the work day in and day out.” Jill says. “Well, except maybe Kelley.”

 

Kelley’s jaw drops, “Uh, rude.”

 

“Relax Kel, I’m just kidding. But as I was saying ladies, I think I speak for the rest of the coaching staff when I say how proud we are of you. You guys deserve this and it’s so bittersweet.” Jill says smiling before finishing up. “So tonight, instead of a team dinner in the hotel, we are going out to dinner to celebrate, so dress nice guys.” Jill says turning to leave the conference room before a thought crosses her mind. “And how bout we have the rest of the month off?” She asks and everyone’s eyes go wide.

 

“Are you serious?” Moe says, the first one able to speak.

 

“Yeah, you guys worked your asses off for this championship and now that you’ve got it, you deserve some time off.” She suggests.

 

There was silence in the room, but not for long. “Man we need to win more World Cups.” Pinoe thinks out loud. “Carli, Cheney, and Tobin be ready for 2019.”

 

“Actually guys, since all of you are here, I need to tell you something.” Cheney speaks up, walking to the front of the room.

 

At the sudden change in tone, the gals perked up and waited for Lauren to speak. “Jrue and I have been talking a lot during the tournament and we’ve been wanting to start a family for awhile now, so I-uh-made the decision to retire after the final.” She says slowly, not looking at the gals when she says the latter.

 

“YOU WHAT?!” Arod shouts in disbelief.

 

“I'm retiring.” Lauren repeats as both Tobin and Arod stand up and walk over to her.

 

“Guys, we're leaving for dinner in an hour so go get ready.” Jill says, dismissing the twenty other players so Lauren, Tobin, and Arod could talk alone.

 

Lauren mouths a ‘thank you’ to Jill as everyone gets up to leave.

 

“What?” Tobin asks, not wanting to believe it.

 

“Look as much I love the National Team and the gals, I think it's time to move on. And since we ended on a great note with winning the World Cup, I don't think there could be a better time to do this.” Lauren explains.

 

“But what about the Olympics?” Tobin asks half heartedly.

 

“Forget the Olympics, what about the New Kids?” Arod asks, water starting to fill to her eyes.

 

“Awe Amy, we’ll always be the New Kids.” Lauren says going to hug both of her teammates. “But I think JJ, Moe, and Crystal will carry on the title just fine.”

 

“Yeah, but still.” Tobin speaks.

 

“I know Tobs. But it's not like I'm leaving right this second. I mean we literally just won the World Cup, let's celebrate.” Lauren says.

 

“You're right.” Tobin and Arod say unison.

 

“So for now, let's just have fun and celebrate what we've been fighting for since 2011.”

 

At this all three girls smile and hug before going off to get ready for dinner.

 

****

 

“Yo Al!” Kelley says, walking into Alex’s room to get ready.

 

“What Squirrel?” Alex says rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey! Don’t roll your eyes at me!” Kelley says offended.

 

“Or what?” Alex responds doing it again.

 

“Or else.” Kelley says confidently while crossing her arms.

 

Alex just stares at her with a blank face before saying, “Or else what?!”

 

“Hey! Don’t get loud with me.” Kelley warns.

 

Alex again rolls her eyes and goes back to doing her make up. “What do you want?”

 

“I wanted to see the rock, but I guess my observation from before was correct: that rock does come with some sass.” Kelley says with her eyebrows raised.

 

Both girls laugh as Alex holds out her hand to show Kelley her ring.

 

The defender gasps, “Oh Al, it’s beautiful.” She says, examining it closer.

 

“I know right? I absolutely love it!” Alex coos.

 

“You know,” Kelley begins looking back up at the forward. “Tobin really loves you.”

 

“I love her too.” Alex grins, eyes fixed on the diamond.

 

“No, I mean like she loooooves you.” Kelley exaggerates.

 

Alex gives her friend a questioning look, urging Kelley to continue. “Last night after we finished playing Scattergories and all of you guys left, Tobin stayed back for a minute to talk. She wanted to ask me something very important.” Kelley says giving Alex an obvious look.

 

Alex, who was not picking up on anything the defender was saying, gave her a look to continue.

 

“She asked for my blessing to marry you, Al.” Kelley says.

 

“What?” Alex asked surprised. “Why would she do that?”

 

“Wow thanks. Not like I’m your best friend or anything.” Kelley says offended.

 

“Kel, you know what I mean.”

 

“She asked me because we’re the three Musketeers, the three Stooges, we’re freaking Talley, Alex.” Kelley states.

 

Alex gets a laugh out of this and pulls her friend into a hug. “I love you, Kel.”

 

“I love you too, Al.”

 

****

 

Everyone finished getting ready and met in the lobby to take a couple team vans to the restaurant.

 

Once there, the gals sit down at the table they reserved and order drinks. A couple fans spot the team and ask for pictures and autographs to the which the gals happily oblige.

 

When their drinks come, Jill takes the liberty of toasting the players. She stands up with her glass in hand and begins to speaks, “Okay ladies, if I could have your attention real quick.” She begins, everyone ending their side conversations. “I just wanted to make a quick toast to all of you. I know that ever since 2011 we’ve been fighting to come back and win on the biggest stage. And boy did we win. So I just wanted to congratulate you all on the fantastic win _and_ congratulate our newly engaged couple.” Immediately after Jill said that, the gals started to hoot and holler, but the head coach continued nonetheless. “I can’t wait to bring this trophy back to the United States. So, cheers everyone.” She says as everyone clinks their glasses together.

 

Abby then stood up and immediately caught the attention of the other girls. “First and foremost, congratulations Alex and Tobin. I think I speak for many of us when I say we've watched your relationship grow on this team and we always knew you guys were soulmates, so we wish nothing but the best in the future.” Everyone claps at Abby's words as she continues. “Oh and Tobin, if you hurt her, I'll kill you.” Abby says seriously as Tobin smiles, causing a laugh from the team. “No but all jokes aside, although it did take 23 players out on the field to bring home the title, it took just as many players behind the scenes to make it all run smoothly. From Heifetz organizing all of the media interviews and such, to Dawn making us work our butts off in preparation, and to of course, Jill for leading this team through it all. From the good, to the bad, and the absolute worst. So, not only did we win this championship for America, we won it for you, all of you, so thank you.” Abby finishes, the gals once again clinking each other glasses.

 

Everyone ordered their food and shared a lot of laughs as they ate.

 

The night continued on with everyone having a great time and before they knew it, it was already passed midnight. Jill paid the check, saying it was her treat, and they all headed back to the hotel.

 

The gals were exhausted to say the least from the day’s event, so once they got off the bus they all went back up to their rooms to change and get ready for bed.

 

“Hey Jill?” Tobin asks the coach in the lobby, hand in hand with Alex.

 

“Yeah, what’s up Tobs?” Jill asks, turning around to face the midfielder.

 

“Can that whole ‘couples can room together on the victory tour’ start a month early?” Tobin asks hopeful, giving Jill her megawatt smile.

 

At this Jill laughed. She was not expecting this from the tan player in front of her.

 

“Sure, Tobin. It can start a month early.” She smiled despite herself.

 

“Thanks Jill.” Tobin grins, pulling Alex towards their room.

 

They’re basically sprinting down the hallway as Tobin takes out their room key.

 

“Hey Tobin, quick question.” Kelley says walking towards them.

 

“Not now, Kelley.” Tobin says, fumbling with the key at their door before turning to look at the defender. “Talex time.”

 

Both Alex and Kelley laugh at this as Kelley wiggles her eyebrows at the forward.

 

“Alex is getting laid tonight!” Kelley screams in the hallway hoping that her teammates who were already in their rooms could hear her.

 

“KELLEY!” Alex says, eyes going wide as she can hear the cat calls erupt from almost every room.

 

As Kelley is running down the hallway trying to escape Alex's death glare, Tobin finally gets the key in and opens the door, pulling Alex in behind her.

 

****

 

“I love you, Ash.”

 

“I love you too, Princess.”

 

There was a comfortable silence that filled their room as their naked bodies lie next each other, both out of breath.

 

After a moment, Ali decides to speak. “Babe?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Ashlyn can feel Ali swallow hard on her chest before she sits up and looks into her girlfriend’s eyes.

 

“I want to come out.”

 

“What do you mean come out? We already came out.” Ash says confused.

 

“Yeah to the team, Ash. But not the media.” Ali barely manages out.

 

“Wait what?” Ashlyn says, now also sitting up.

 

“Look as much as I love our relationship being private, and I do, I just want us to be able to go on a date in public. I hate having to hide our love from the media.” Ali says as Ash gives her a confused look.

 

“Ash, we've been going out for what, seven years now? I'm just saying it'd be nice to go on a date where it's just you and me not with six other of our teammates or going further than the dinner hall.” Ali laughs.

 

“I don't know, babe.” Ashlyn admits.

 

“Why Ash? Tobin and Alex came out to the media like two weeks after they started dating. Hell, they got engaged in a month, babe. You know what that tells us?”

 

“What?” The goalkeeper asks despite herself.

 

“Life is short, Ash. People wait their whole lives to find their soulmates. But we were lucky enough to find each other somehow. And I'm pretty sure the Krashlyn fans have known before we even did.” Ali laughs, causing Ashlyn to.

 

“Okay, Princess. We will come out.” Ashlyn says.

 

“Really?” Ali asks surprised, not thinking she'd be able to convince her girlfriend so quickly.

 

“If it'll make you happy, then yes, we will come out to the public.” The blonde smiles.

 

“I love you.” Ali grins.

 

“I love you more.” Ashlyn says kissing Ali, smiling into it.

 

****

 

“Can you believe it Julie?! We're World Cup Champions!” Christen says entering the room behind her girlfriend.

 

“I know, it's great.” Julie says, Christen noticing a shift in tone.

 

“Okay were you on the winning team? Because usually when someone wins a World Cup, they're a little bit more excited.” Christen says, going to plug her phone in the charger.

 

“I'm sorry, babe.” Julie says turning on the tv.

 

“What's wrong, Jules?” Christen asks concerned.

 

“Nothing.” Julie says plainly, her eyes fixed on whatever was on the Food Network.

 

“Julie Beth Johnston, look at me.” Christen demands turning off the tv.

 

After a moment of contemplation Julie finally obliged and turned to look at her girlfriend, who was able to see water start to fill the defender’s eyes.

 

“Baby,” Christen says rushing over to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. “Why are you upset? We just won the World Cup!”

 

“I know, Chris and that's great, but” Julie pauses, taking a sharp breath. “What if I'm not good enough for this team?”

 

If Christen wasn't confused before, she definitely is now. “What? What do you mean?” She asks, bending down in front of Julie so she could look her in the eyes.

 

“What if I'm not good enough for this team?” Julie asks again.

 

“Okay I got that part, but you're gonna need to dumb it down for me a bit.” Christen says smiling because now Julie was.

 

“I'm talking about the penalty that Germany should've easily converted on and the own goal to Japan that _I_ shouldn’t have converted on. Chris, those are mistakes that a player, more so a defender, on the senior team shouldn't be making, let alone at a World Cup. What if I'm not good enough to be on the USWNT?”

 

Christen’s heart sank. “Sweetheart.” She said wrapping her girlfriend up in a hug.

 

“You can't be so hard on yourself we just won the World Cup, something we've been working towards since we were little and dreaming about one day making the National Team. You know Jill. And if she didn't want you on this team, she would've already made it clear. You guys are the best backline in the world. Why would you ever think for a second that you don't deserve to be this team?” Christen asks taking Julie's hands in her own.

 

“But I feel like I'm letting down Tobin, Arod, and Cheney. I mean they're the ones who passed the New Kids title to Crystal, Moe, and I.” Julie states.

 

“Honey, I was talking to Cheney after the game while you were with Moe and she couldn't get over how far you've come since your first cap. She kept going on and on about how strong and dynamic you are as a defender and how you see the game differently than the rest of us. She was so proud of you, babe and how well you play with the rest of the backline.”

 

“Really?” Julie's eyes light up.

 

“Really.” Christen says simply.

 

Julie sighs before saying, “You're right. Thank you, you're amazing.”

 

“I know.” The forward laughs.

 

“I love you.” Julie says sincerely.

 

“I love you more.” Christen responds leaning in to connect their lips.

 

When they pull back, Christen leans her forward on JJ’s both having their eyes closed and enjoying the moment.

 

“That's not possible.” Julie smiles against Christens lips.

 

“Well I guess I'll just having to show you then.” Christen smirks, pushing her girlfriend onto the bed.

 

“I guess you will.” Julie smiles.

 

****

 

“Hey guess what?” Kelley says, walking into Hope’s room out of breath and quickly shutting the door behind her. “I just saw Alex and Tobin in the hallway and Tobin said they're going to have some Ta-” Kelley stops mid sentence as she turns around.

 

“What is this?” She gasps.

 

Kelley’s heart immediately melted at the site of a dozen lit candles scattered around the room and red rose petals arranged into a heart on the white sheeted bed.

 

“What is this, babe?” Kelley barely manages out as Hope makes her way over to the freckled girl.

 

“What, I can't do something nice for my girlfriend after we just won the World Cup?” Hope questions.

 

“No no no, it's so beautiful.” Kelley says taking in the scenery.

 

“Like you.” Hope simply states as she catches the defenders eye.

 

“I love you.” Kelley says hugging the taller woman.

 

“I love you too, Kel.” Hope says pulling back from the embrace after a moment to kiss her girlfriend.

 

Kelley quickly deepens the kiss but it wasn't out of want or desire, it was purely out of love.

 

She swipes her tongue along Hope’s bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Not wasting another second, Hope picked up Kelley, their tongues fighting for dominance, and laid her softly on the bed, on top of the rose petals.

 

****

 

The next day everyone just relaxed. After a team breakfast, along some players coming in later than others, the gals headed back up to their rooms and decided to chill.

 

As the players were making their exit, Ashlyn and Ali knew this would be a good time to talk to their coach.

 

“Hey Jill?”

 

“Yeah what's up guys. Late night last night.” She laughed.

 

“Ha ha ha.” Ash said sarcastically, causing the two women in front of her to laugh. “No we actually need to talk to you for a second and ask you something.”

 

“Okay what's up?” Jill said, straightening up when she heard the seriousness in the goalkeeper’s voice.

 

****

 

Alex and Tobin were laying in Alex's room watching Friends on Netflix.

 

There was a comfortable silence in the room until Alex decided to speak.

 

“Babe, are you okay?”

 

“What do you mean am I okay?” Tobin asked confused. Of course I'm okay. In fact, I'm great. I'm laying her with my fiancée watching Friends. Why wouldn't I be okay?”

 

Alex reaches over to grab the remote and pauses the sitcom.

 

“I mean about Lauren.” Alex says and immediately sees the pain in Tobin's eyes at the mentioning of the midfielders name.

 

Tobin takes a moment to respond. “Yeah I'm fine, why?”

 

Alex lies back down on Tobin's chest and drapes her arm over waist, holding her tighter than before.

 

“So why do I see nothing but pain your eyes when I said her name?”

 

Tobin sighs. “Because I'm not fine.”

 

“I know, babe. I know.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course I do. I'm your girlfriend. I know you.” Alex says simply, turning her head so she was facing Tobin again. “I can see the hurt in your eyes every time she or the word retirement is brought up. We can talk about it if you want.”

 

“But there's nothing to talk about, Lex. She's retiring in October and there's nothing I can do about it.” Tobin explains.

 

Alex pauses for a moment trying to think of the best thing to say, but if she was being honest, there wasn't really a best thing to say. She knew Tobin was taking Lauren's retirement hard and she couldn't imagine what she would do if someone that close to her retired. “I know, baby. But instead of thinking about it, try to spend the most time you can with her and make it count.”

 

Tobin didn't respond, instead she just laid there thinking about all the amazing memories she's had with her fellow New Kids. From their first national team camp, to winning major championships, to both of the weddings she went to. She was so thankful that she's had these two fantastic people to not only call her teammates, but her friends. It doesn't matter who retires or when, because Tobin knows that the friendship she shares with Lauren and Amy will last a lifetime.

 

****

 

Everyone relaxes and does their own thing until team dinner. The gals headed downstairs to eat and conversate.

 

They were enjoying themselves when Jill took the floor and started to speak.

 

“Ladies,” she begins. “If I could just have your attention for one minute.” Everyone turns to look at the head coach.

 

“I just want to let you know what's going on for the rest of the week. So tonight I know you're all aware we're flying out to Los Angeles tomorrow for L.A. Live. Then on the 10th we have the Ticker Tape parade in New York City with Good Morning America prior to that. But those are the only things we have for this week and then I'm guessing we'll probably have a couple talk show appearances here and there. So as far as the rest of the month goes, just enjoy it guys. You deserve it.” Jill finishes as everyone claps.

 

As they were finishing up their dinner, everyone's phone goes off the same time. They all look take out their phones to see what was so important.

 

“Oh my god, you guys!” Kling gasps, looking at her twitter notification.

 

“We thought it was about time.” Ashlyn says looking at Ali, putting her arm around her, both women smiling.

 

During Jill's speech Ashlyn tweeted out: ‘ _@ashlyn_harris - This girl will always be the love of my life. I love you more than anything @alikrieger. Forever and always. #krashlynisreal #sorrykyle #ilikeyoursistermore’ with a picture of Ashlyn kissing Ali._

 

In a matter of seconds, the fans went crazy. They tweeted out their love and support for the couple and in that moment, both players were grateful for that. They truly had the best fans in the world.

 

Along with the fans showing their support, all of the gals were clapping and cheering for the couple.

 

“I guess you guys will be celebrating tonight, if you know what I mean.” Pinoe says, winking towards the couple.

 

Both women laugh before Ashlyn says seriously, “No I don't.”

 

The gals laugh at their teammates’ antics before getting dismissed to their rooms to pack for tonight's flight.

 

****

 

Everyone gets settled on the plane and relax for their easy two hour flight to L.A.

 

All of the gals were way too energetic to fall asleep, so they just talked, were on their phones, or played games.

 

“Hey Tobs?” Alex asks looking up from her phone to the woman sitting next to her.

 

“Yeah Lex?” Tobin said, picking her head up from reading her bible.

 

“Were you -- uh -- were you still gonna propose to me even if we hadn't won the cup?” Alex rushes out.

 

What?” Tobin says surprised.

 

Alex sighs. “Were you still gonna propose to me even if we hadn't won the World Cup?”

 

“Lex,” Tobin laughs as she takes the forward’s hands in her own. “Of course I was still going to propose. I love you, Lex.”

 

Alex smiles at her girlfriend. “I love you too, Tobs. So much.”

 

“Besides, winning the World Cup was just the cherry on top.” Tobin winks.

 

Both players laughed and went back to what they were doing. Tobin reading her bible and Alex scrolling through her Twitter feed. The forward grins as she realizes Tobin hasn't let go of her hand.

 

When they land, the team was greeted with a dozen American flags on the runway as they exited the plane.

 

***

 

The next few days in the states for the gals would be hectic to say the least.

 

At team dinner that night, many of the players and coaching staff got up to say something.

 

Hope got up to thank Jill, the team, and gave a special shoutout to the backline for their unbelievable defending.

 

Christie got up and thanked the team for making her job as captain so easy, especially during the World Cup. She also thanked Jill, Dawn, and the rest of the coaching and recovery staff.

 

Abby was the last one to get up. After she thanked the staff she went on to thank the team, “Guys, I mean what a performance out there. I said I wanted a fairytale ending I couldn’t have pictured it any better. So thank you guys for being such an amazing team.”

 

She grins getting an applause in response. “THE GOOOAAAAAATTTTT!!!” Pinoe shouts.

 

She continues, “With that being said, I know there are a lot of questions in media right now concerning my continuation with the National Team to the next Olympics. After much consideration with Jill and Dawn, I wanted you guys to be the first to know that I am, in fact, retiring.” She finishes, earning many gasps.

 

“What?!” Ali is the first one to speak.

 

“Are you serious?” Moe asks.

 

“Yeah guys, I am.” She says. “I want to end my career on a high and I could’ve have asked for better ending, and I truly can’t thank you guys enough for not giving up and keeping our dream alive until the end.”

 

Following an applause, Abby sits back down as the team continues eating. A few minutes go by before Alex abruptly stands up and excuses herself from the table, amongst Tobin, Kelley, Pinoe, Ash, and Kriegs looking on. Tobin stood up excusing herself too and followed Alex out of the banquet hall, catching Abby’s eye.

 

“Lex.” She says jogging to catch up with the forward, but Alex doesn’t turn around, instead continues walking to their room. “Babe.”

 

As soon as she slides the keycard and opens the door, tears start running down Alex’s face. Tobin shuts the door behind her and walks over to comfort her girlfriend, the forward’s back facing Tobin.

 

However, when the midfielder puts her hand on Alex’s arm, the forward brushes it off and doesn’t turn around.

 

“Lex.” She tries again moving her hand to Alex’s waist.

 

“Tobin, please.” Alex sighs, relaxing in Tobin’s touch, taking a sharp breath.

 

“Al, I know babe, I know.” Tobin’s says as Alex turns around.

 

“I just—I don’t understand. We could become World Cup champs and Olympic gold medalists the following year, Tobs. Why would she just hang up her boots?” Alex asks through tears.

 

“Lex, it’s not that simple, honey. I think for Abby it was never about the Olympics.” Tobin takes Alex’s hands. “Sure, She would’ve loved to have another medal around her neck, but you of all person know she’s not a materialistic person. The only thing she’s ever wanted more than an Olympic gold medal was winning a World Cup and now that she has, it’s time for her to step away from the game and let younger ones like you, me, Moe, Press, and JJ lead this team.” Tobin says. “Lex, Abby is retiring because she wants you to be the next ‘Abby Wambach’ for all the young girls out there and mentor them just like she did for you.”

 

“But that doesn’t make her leaving any easier.” Alex says looking at the floor.

 

“I know, Lex, but it’s her decision.” Tobin says.

 

The midfielder pulls the forward into a hug as a comfortable silence takes over the room. However, it is broken shortly after with a knock on the door. Alex looks at Tobin with a confused look as the toned player moves to open the door.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, come on in.”

 

“Abby?” Alex asks confused. “How did you know?” Alex looks between her girlfriend and her mentor.

 

Tobin makes eye contact with Alex, smiles, and walks out of the room, leaving the two forwards together.

 

“Have a seat, Al.” Abby says, motioning Alex to the bed.

 

Both players sit as Abby starts talking. “Look Al, I know we’ve become extremely close throughout our careers and I know how much you look up to me.” She begins. “As much as I would love to go on and win a third gold medal for my country with you guys, it’s time that I pass the torch to you and all the young ones on this team. At the end of the day Al, I know you have it in you to carry this team on your back with confidence.”

 

“Thanks, Abs.” Alex grins. “That really means a lot coming from you.”

 

“Of course, Baby Horse.” Abby says. “You’re my favorite, but don’t tell Tobin.” She winks, both of them laughing.

 

[ The Last “New Kids” Video ](https://youtu.be/dFQYj-yrVHI)


End file.
